The truth about cats and foxes
by Revengeful Rose
Summary: Kohana is a fairly normal 15 year old girl, except for one thing, she's a demon. Who lives with her little sister and best friend. But what happens when she joins the Reiki tantei. Love blossoms, new enemys are made. KuramaXOC, HieiXOC has Lemon
1. Back to Japan

_Author 'Hi this is my first fanfic, so lets get started.'_

_Yusuke 'Don't forget the disclaimer.'_

_Author 'Well, gel head, why don't you say it!'_

_Yusuke 'Hey who you calling gel head, lazy ass!'_

_Author 'You, Baka, and who you calling lazy ass! My name is **HANNAH !**'_

_Kurama 'While these two fight I'll do this. She doesn't own Yu Yu Hakusho or most of the characters in this story.'_

_Hannah '-sniff- But I do own Kohana, Yumi, and Yura.'_

_Yusuke 'Hey were still fighting here!'_

_Hannah 'Fine, -pulls out mallet- lets fight! But you guys can get on with the story. Yusuke get your over gelled ass over here!'_

_Yusuke ' Oh shit! -starts running for dear life with Hannah chasing, swinging mallet like a mad woman-'_

_Kurama '-sweat drop- OK on with the story.'_

_

* * *

_

Chapter one: Back to Japan

Just to let ya know Kohana is fifteen with shoulder length auburn hair with black highlights, forest green eyes, and is a little shorter than Yusuke, in her human form. Yumi is Kohanas nine year old sister. She has black hair that goes down to her butt with orange highlights, more of an emerald colored green eyes, and is taller than Hiei. Yura is Kohanas best friend. She is fourteen, has silver hair that goes down to her mid back, and has icy blue eyes, and if you can believe it is a little shorter than Hiei. Anyway on with the story.

'Kohana, wake up Kohana!' said Botan, shaking the girl.

'Noooo,' she whined, 'five more minuets!' With that she turned over and fell right back to sleep.

'But Koenma wants... Kohana? Kohana!' Botan sighed. 'Fine I didn't want to have to do this, but you forced me' She said, grabbing Kohanas mattress. 'One, two, three!' she said flipping the mattress over with Kohana on it!

'WHAT THE FU-' was all she got out before she hit the floor. 'WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!' She yelled at the grim reaper, who was now on the floor in a laughing fit.

'Koenma, ha ha, wants to, ha, see you. Ha ha ha!' She said trying to hold back her laughter, but boy was she failing.

'This couldn't have waited UNTIL I GOT UP!' She shouted. Then she ran her fingers through her hair. 'Fine I'll go see him.' And with a wave of her hand a portal appeared, and she left with Botan following.

-At Koenmas-

Kohana and Botan entered the room to see Koenma in his teenager form, sleeping with his head on his desk.

'Hey Botan,' Kohana whispered, 'can I borrow your oar?'

'Sure.' She said handing over the oar.

Kohana tip toed over to Koenmas desk. 'WAKE UP BINKY BREATH!' She said while hitting the oar on his desk. He was so scared he fell right onto the floor.

'WHAT THE- KOHANA!' He yelled.

'Ha ha!Yes?' She said with the cheesiest smile on. 'You wanted something Koenma?'

'Oh yes, ahem, well about that, I have good news.' He said.

'Good news?'

'Yes, I have a team to put you on.'

'Really?' She said with a real smile on.

'Yes, but there is something you will have to do.'

'Anything!'

'You will have to move back to Japan.'

After a moment of silence, 'Ummm, are you sure about this? I mean are you sure its safe?' She asked, now unsure about it.

'As far as I know it should be safe.' He said with a very serious face on.

'What about Yumi and Yura, and where would we live?'

'They can come too, and I have a house for all of you. Oh and just to let you know, you will be going back to school. Remember your fifteen not fifty.' He said with a chuckle.

'Ha ha.' She said, rolling her eyes. Then she sighed. 'Well if your sure. I'll get packing.'

'OK I can let your team know your coming'

'NO! I-I mean I should get settled in before I meet them. Give me till Friday, how about 8:00 p.m.'

'Fine, you should get back before Yumi notices your gone.'

'Right, I'll see ya Friday.' She said summoning a portal.

-Lets skip ahead to Thursday-

(Nothing happened. They got there, unpacked, Kohana got a job at a restaurant to earn a little extra spending yen.)

'Wake up Kohana! It's my first day of school out here!' Yumi shouted jumping on the sleeping figure.

'OK OK...' She yawned. 'I'm up, I'm up.'

'Get up, get dressed, and let's get going!' said the rambunctious nine year old. So she got up and got dressed.

"My God, can they make these skirts any shorter!" She thought.

'OK Yumi lets get going, see ya after school Yura.'

'Bye guys.' Said Yura as Kohana and Yumi headed out of the door.

-At Kohanas school-

(She dropped off Yumi at Yumis school already)

"Oh shit I'm already late." She sighed mentally. "Oh well."

'Hello can I help you?' Said a woman with short blonde hair, who looked to be a secretary.

'Hello I'm Kohana Tora, and I'm the new student.'

'Oh so your the new student from America. Well here are your classes.' She said handing Kohana a sheet of paper with her classes on it.'You should go to your third period class.'

'Arigatou.'

"So lets see I've missed first period and second period, so its onto math." She thought.

'Ah here's my locker.' She said opening it and putting her books in.

"Now off to class..." She thought as she wondered around the empty hall for a while. "Ah, here it is." She thought, opening the door.

'And that's... Oh, hello who are you?' Asked the teacher.

'I'm Kohana Tora, the new student.'

'Welcome would you like to tell the class a little about yourself?'

'Sure well, as I said, I'm Kohana and I live here with my younger sister, Yumi, and my best friend, Yura. I'm fifteen and have taken care of Yumi and Yura ever since my mother and step father died three years ago. My real father died five years ago.' Kohana said.

'I'm sorry to hear that.'

'Its OK I'm fine with it now.'

'Well class who would like to show Kohana around school?' Said the teacher. Every boys hand in the room went up. 'Lets see, how about Suichi. Kohana this is Suichi Minamino, you can take a seat next to him.' Said the teacher pointing to Kurama.

'Arigatou.' Kohana said walking to the second to last row.

'Well class as I was saying...'

'Hello I'm Suichi its nice to meet you.' He whispered holding out his hand.

'I'm Kohana.' She said taking his hand.

'So what's your next class?' He asked.

'Here,' she said handing him the paper,'you can check.'

'Wow!'

'What?'

'You have all my classes.'

'What!' She said grabbing the paper. 'That's just freaky.'

-Later at lunch-

"Ah, early homework done... Now I think I'll take a nap" Kohana thought leaning back onto the tree.

'Hey, Kohana.' Said someone.

'Huh,' she said sitting up again and opening one eye, 'hey Suichi.'

'Mind if I join you?' He asked.

'If ya want.' She said leaning back again.

After a little while Kurama decided to break the silence, 'Don't you have something to eat?'

'Nope. I made Yumi a lunch last night, and forgot to grab some money. So I'm outta luck.'

'Here why don't you have some of my lunch.'

'No I couldn't do that.'

'I insist.'

'No its your lunch. Besides I'm not hungry.' She said. But right after she said that, '-grumble-'

'Looks like your stomach says otherwise.' He said chuckling.

'No means n-' she started to say but he shoved some food strait into her mouth.

'Hey Kurama who's your friend?' Said a raven haired boy, who seemed to be gel obsessed. Next to him was a tall ugly guy with orange hair.

'Kurama?' Kohana asked.

'That's what my friends call me, this is Yusuke and that's Kuwabara.'

'Hello, I'm Kohana.'

'Hey, your hot. Do you want to be my girlfriend?' Kuwabara asked.

'Heh heh...' Kohana sweat dropped 'Thanks but no thanks.'

'Yea Kuwabara it looked like Kohana and Kurama were gettin kinda close anyways.' Yusuke said laughing. Both Kurama and Kohana turned beat red.

'Why you...' she said getting up. 'Hey Yusuke.' She said tapping his shoulder.

'Yea.' -BAM- She socked him in the face, and knocked him out.

'Man your tough and hot!' said Kuwabara.

'Humph!' She said turning and walking away. "Serves him right!" she thought as she walked back into the school.

-After school-

'Kohana!' Shouted a very pissed off Yusuke.

'Can I help you?' She said looking very innocent.

'How the hell did you hit me?'

'Oh, did I hurt your wittle tough guy reputation? Bad Kohana, bad.' She mocked pretending to slap herself.

'Why you...'

'Yusuke!' A brown haired girl chirped, 'Who's your friend?'

'She's not-'

'I'm Kohana,' she said holding out her hand, 'and you are?'

'I'm Keiko,' she said taking her hand, 'its nice to meet you... Are you new? I haven't seen you around school before.'

'Actually I was born here, but moved to America five years ago. And I finally moved back about two days ago.'

'Well I came to get Yusuke. Come on we need to get going, Yusuke. It was nice meeting you, Kohana.'

'You too. I have to pick up my sister any ways. Bye Keiko, bye Yusuke!

-At home-

'Kohana, I had the best day at my new school! I made new friends, met my teachers, and had so much fun!' Yumi raved. 'And oh yeah one of my new friends invited me to her house on Saturday for a sleep over/ birthday party! Is that OK?'

'That'll be great, that means I can show Yura the club that Ruby works at. Doesn't that sound fun Yura?' Kohana said with a sly smile creeping across her face.

'Awww it'll be no fun without boys coming with.' Yura whined.

'So I can go?' Yumi asked hopefully.

'Of course!'

'Yes! But the party starts at the roller rink across town, so that's where I need to be at around 4:00 p.m.'

'Well now you need to be in bed. Night Yumi.'

'Night Kohana, night Yura.' She said running up the stairs.

'So, I forgot to ask, have you met your team yet?' Yura asked handing Kohana a bowl of ice cream.

'Not yet, but I'm finding out tomorrow evening after work.' She said. 'And about that, I don't have the time to pick up Yumi after school. So can you pick her up?'

'Sure.'

* * *

_Hannah 'So how did ya like my first chapter. This chapter was to set everything up.'_

_Yusuke 'What the hell! Why am I tied up!'_

_Hannah 'Because you were unconscious. Besides now I will torture you by making you listen to Britney Spears! Muhahahahaha! Unless people review._

_Now what do you think of the story Yusuke?'_

_Hiei 'It was terrible onna.'_

_Hannah 'Who asked you! And besides you'll come into this story too, so I can control you! ...Or I can put you in a dress... A pink dress.'_

_Kurama ' And why am I tied up too?'_

_Hannah 'Don't ask questions my love.'_

_Kurama ' Help me!'_

_Hannah 'Well don't forget to review! And Kurama lets go to my room. Later.'_


	2. Meet your team

_Hannah 'I'm back! Before I forget I'll do the disclaimer I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, or characters. But I own Kohana, Yumi, and Yura. But I don't have any one to talk to.'_

_Mysterious man 'What happened to the others?'_

_Hannah 'Well Yusuke's a Britney Spears zombie, Hiei ran away after the pink dress comment, and Kurama's tied up in my room. But who are you?'_

_Mysterious man 'Can't you tell?'_

_Hannah 'Wait I know, your Batman!'_

_Mysterious man 'No you baka! I'm Kuronue!'_

_Hannah 'But I like calling you Batman better!'_

_Kuronue 'But-'_

_Youko 'What the, Kuronue?'_

_Hannah 'How did you get out?'_

_Youko 'Those ropes were weak. But what happened to Yusuke, and why are you here, Kuronue?'_

_Hannah 'I had Yusuke listen to Britney Spears. Heh heh...'_

_Kuronue 'I was just passing by, so-'_

_Hannah 'Oh no you don't. I need someone to torture, and I think you two will do. But while I torment them, I'll get on with the story.'_

* * *

Recap:

'So, I forgot to ask, have you met your team yet?' Yura asked handing Kohana a bowl of ice cream.

'Not yet, but I'm finding out tomorrow evening after work.' She said. 'And about that, I don't have the time to pick up Yumi after school. So can you pick her up?'

'Sure.'

Part 2: Meet your team

At school the next day

(The morning went normal. And its casual dress Friday.)

(A/N I have no clue if they really do that, because I'm home schooled. But, if not, it will be changed. Because this is my fanfic, so there will be changes.)

'Kohana.' Said the fourth period teacher.

'Yes?'

'They need you in the office, if you didn't hear'

'Oh.' Kohana said blushing, while the rest of the class giggled.

"I wonder why they need me" She thought walking to the office.

'Kohana?' Asked the same secretary from yesterday.

'Yes?'

'Someone named Koenma called in asking to pull you out of school early today. He said he was supposed to check in on you.'

'Arigatou. So I'm excused?'

'Yes.'

-At Koenmas-

'What did you want Koenma?' She asked a little annoyed.

'Have you forgotten what day it is?' He sounded annoyed as well.

'Friday?'

'What else?'

'Casual dress Friday?'

'And!'

'I dunno, enlighten me!' She shouted, now really annoyed.

'Paper work day.'

'Damn, I was hoping you would forget. But don't forget I gotta go to work at 4:00.'

'You got a job already?'

'Yea, I'm not that lazy.'

'Well just don't be late tonight.'

'Don't worry, have I let you down before?'

'No, but you have been late quite a few times.'

'-anime vein- Thanks. Now can we get this done.' She said starting quiet time.

-Later at Koenmas-

'We're here Koenma. So what did ya want?' Said Yusuke plopping on the couch along with Kurama and Kuwabara, while Hiei took his seat by the window.

'Yes um well, you're getting a new team mate.'

'What!' Yusuke shouted. 'But why!'

'It would probably help you all.'

'So how good is he?' Asked Kuwabara.

'Well he's-'

'Oh shit, sorry I'm late. I fell asleep and...' Kohana said as she burst through the double doors.

'Kohana meet your team.' Koenma said.

'What!' Shouted Yusuke. 'I have to work with her!'

'And I have to work with him!'

'I take it you two had a rough start.' Said Koenma.

'Yea,' said Kuwabara, 'she socked him in the face.'

'Kohana, what did I tell you about starting fights on your first day.'

'Oh screw it Koenma!' she shouted, her temper rising. 'Your not my father so don't try to be! Plus he started it, and you know how I act toward rude people!'

'Hey who you callin rude!' Shouted Yusuke

'You, dumb ass!'

'You're the dumb ass!'

'No, you are!'

'No, you!'

'You!'

'You!'

'Yo-'

'WILL YOU TWO STOP THAT!' Koenma yelled.

'Sorry.' They said in unison.

'Now,' Koenma said, 'you can quarrel later. Right now I need to talk to Kohana. Alone.'

'What can't they hear that you have to tell me?'

'More family issues.'

'You guys need to go.' She said sounding deadly serious. 'But before you go. Yusuke since we're going to be working together we should call a truce. So what do ya say, friends?' She asked holding out her hand.

'Friends.' He said taking her hand.

'Now go!' Koenma ordered.

They did as they were told. 'So what happened Koenma?' She asked. 'How serious was it?'

'Well,' Koenma said, 'Your uncle is... your uncle is...'

'MY UNCLE IS WHAT!'

'YOUR UNCLE IS DEAD!'

'...' She didn't say anything.

'Kohana?'

'...' Still nothing.

'Are you alright?' He asked sounding concerned.

'... So that would be the fourth family member taken.' She said, tears streaming down her cheeks. 'MY MOM, MY DAD, MY STEP DAD, AND MY UNCLE ALL TAKEN BY THOSE DAMN YAMI!'

'You should tell Yumi and Yura tomorrow. But there is good-'

'WHAT COULD BE GOOD HUH! THEY'RE JUST GOING TO FOLLOW ME HERE, AND TAKE YUMI AND YURA LEAVING ME WITH NOTHING!' She screamed. 'I'm going home. I just want to forget. So consider me dead.'

'No. You have to do this-'

'I DON'T HAVE TO DO ANY THING! THERE IS ALWAYS THE CHOICE OF DEATH! IT WOULD BE MUCH BETTER THAN THE PAIN WEIGHING ON MY HEART NOW! I DON'T HAVE ANY REASON TO LIVE!'

'YOU SAID YOU WOULD LIVE FOR YUMI AND YURA!'

'I-I did say that. I have to be strong.' She said falling to her knees and crying her eyes out. 'Its just so hard.'

'K-Kohana?'

'Let the guys come in, they've been eavesdropping.'

'If your out there come in!' Koenma ordered.

Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Kurama filed in with guilty and yet compassionate faces on.

'We're sorry to hear what happened.' Kurama said trying to comfort her.

'What was the good news Koenma?' She said, her head hung low so her bangs covered her eyes.

'Yes, ahem, well you inherited all your familys money.'

'That couldn't have been much. You remember the reason I'm here.'

'Actually, the total was around fifty-five million dollars.'

'What?' shouted Yusuke and Kuwabara in unison.

'Well,' Kohana said getting up and wiping another tear from her eye, 'I should get home before Yumi gets worried. I'll see you all later.'

So she summoned a portal with a wave of her hand, and left as quick as she could.

'Kohana you're back!' Yumi squealed as her sister walked through the door.

'Yes, but I had a rough day. So I'm going to bed. Night guys.'

'Night.' Yumi and Yura said in unison

-Back at Koenmas right after Kohana left-

'So what happened to her?' Asked Yusuke.

'I'll leave that to her to tell.' Koenma said, 'But I will warn you, there is a group, they call themselves the Yamis, and they are out to kidnap Kohana.'

'Why?' Kuwabara asked.

'They belive that she would be good for strong breeding.'

'You mean all they want is for her to have their kids!' Yusuke shouted.

'In a word, yes.'

'So they tried to break her emotionally by killing her family, right?' Asked Kurama.

'Yes. So you all must be very gentle with her emotions.'

* * *

_Hannah 'So part two done.'_

_Kuronue 'Seemed too emotional.'_

_Hannah ' Its gonna take awhile but by the third or fourth chapter it should get better. But ya know, I've heard shock collars work on dogs. So lets see if they work on bats and foxes.'_

_Youko 'What did I do!'_

_Hannah 'Nothing, I just think you should be well trained for visitors. There, you guys look good in shock collars.'_

_Youko 'You make it sound like I'm some household pet!'_

_Hannah 'Bad boy, no talking back to your owner!'_

_Youko 'What the -zap- ouch! Hey stop -zap- ouch that!'_

_Hannah 'Heh heh, well come back later for part three! Hey Kuronue, Youko.'_

_Kuronue & Youko 'Huh? -zap- Owwwwwwwwwwww!'_


	3. A rough start

_Hannah 'We're baaaaaaack. Before I forget I'll do the disclaimer I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, or the characters. But I own Kohana, Yumi, and Yura. Now Youko, Kuronue show them what you've learned. Sit!'_

_Youko & Kuronue 'Yes master.'_

_Hannah 'Good, now lie down!'_

_Youko & Kuronue 'Yes master.'_

_Hannah 'Good, now ro-'_

_Yusuke 'What the hell are you doing to them!'_

_Hannah 'Looks like the C.D. ended, oh well. But I don't like your tone.'_

_Youko 'Yusuke run!'_

_Kuronue 'Yea, she uses shock collars!'_

_Hannah 'Ha, he's tied to a chair. Any way he seems to need a real atitude adjustment. While I get Yusuke set up, I'll get on with the story.'_

* * *

Recap:

'So they tried to break her emotionally by killing her family, right?' Asked Kurama.

'Yes. So you all must be very gentle with her emotions.'

Part 3: A rough start

At Kohanas

'Its almost noon, Kohana,' Yura shouted, banging on the door, 'you have to wake up!'

'Uggggggggg, is it really that late?'

'Yes and you missed breakfast.'

'Yumi made cereal, right?'

Yura said nothing but flushed a bright red color.

'Fine then, lunch is on me. How 'bout pizza?'

'Sure, but can I get a salad?'

'Why did you have to become a vegetarian. Fine but get a pepperoni pizza.'

'Okie dokie!' She said trottin away.

"Is she really my best friend." Kohana thought.

'Wait a minuet, who's gonna go order the pizza?'

'Well, how 'bout you go to the pizza place and me and Yumi will meet you there?'

'Sure, but you're paying right?'

'Yea freeloader. Just grab the money from my bag.'

'Okie dokie!' She said trottin away. Again.

'Well I'm due for a shower." She thought locking herself in the bathroom.

About an hour later she emerged form the bathroom, in only a towel. But when she came out she heard Yumi reading something.

'I can't believe I have to work with that baka Yusuke! Oh, well everyone else seems fairly nice. But I do think one is really good lookin, his name is-'

'Yumi what the hell do you think you're doing!'

'Readin, you say I should read more.'

'Not my diary! Now hand it over!'

'NO!' She yelled as she started running away.

'Yumi get your butt over here!' Kohana shouted as she started running after Yumi.

'Ha ha I'm gonna read it, I'm gonna read it!' She taunted, running up the stairs.

'Put it down! Ah stop!' She shouted, throwing shoe at Yumi. But it missed and was sent out the window.

(A/N I know, but there is a reason I made it a shoe. Heh heh heh)

'Oh shit, I hope no one will get hit.' She said as she started chasing Yumi downstairs. 'Ah stop! Ha gotcha!' She said pouncing on her younger sister.

'Hey, give it back. I need to find out who you like!' She said, jumping up trying to reach the diary held above her, much taller, sister's head. But while she was jumping, she accidentally grabbed her sisters towel. -Drop-

'Yumi!'

'Sorry.'

-Bam-

Lets go back a few seconds and go to the rest of the gang

'I'm still not sure about this,' complained Yusuke, 'I mean why do we need another team member.'

'I think its a good idea.' Kuwabara protested. 'I mean who doesn't want a hot chick on their team.'

'Yea, but-' Yusuke started to say, but he was cut off when something hit him on the head.

'What is it Urameshi?' Kuwabara asked stupidly.

'Its a... SHOE!'

(A/N I've always wanted to throw a shoe at Yusuke)

'It came from Kohanas house.' Kurama said.

'Ah stop!'

'Lets go, it sounds like shes in trouble!' Yusuke shouted. And rushed to the door with Kuwa and Kurama.

-Bam- They knocked the door open.

'Kohana are you all...' Yusuke started, but trailed off when he noticed she was **NAKED!**

'Aieeeeee! Perverts!' She screamed, pulling up her towel, slapping them all, and slamming the door closed.

'Yumi...'

'I'll just be gettin ready to go.' Yumi said running up the stairs.

"Oh my God, I can't belive they saw that!" She thought, walking to her room to get dressed.

'Yumi have you seen my other shoe?'

'You threw it out the window, remember?'

'Can you-' She started, but was cut off when the door bell rang.

'I'll get it.'

'No I will, besides I have to get my shoe.' Kohana said walking to the door.

'But remember, we gotta leave soon.'

'Yea yea, hello.' She said opening the door.

'We wanted to apologize for earlier.' Yusuke said right when she opened the door.

'Yea, we shouldn't have just bust through the door.' Added Kuwa.

'Its OK I'm sorry about slapping you guys.'

'Why don't you all come with me and Kohana to the pizza place. It would be fun.' Yumi suggested.

'That would be great! Its late, and I'm hungry.' Kuwa said.

'Pleeeeeeeease.' Yumi said giving Kohana puppy dog eyes.

'Fine. I'll tell Yura to order two more pizzas.' She said pulling out her cell phone.

'Yura, I need you to get two more pizzas.'

-pause-

'What do you mean?'

-pause-

'No, I said pepperoni.'

-pause-

'Whatever. But make the other two pepperoni.'

-pause-

'No, I've got more people coming.'

-pause-

'Oh shut it!'

-pause-

'Hey hey, who's paying here?'

-pause-

'Damn strait. So just get the pizzas. Later.' She said hanging up. 'Don't ask, lets just go.'

'Wait. I think this belongs to you.' Yusuke said handing her shoe to her.

'Oh, thanks.'She said blushing. 'Hey can you guys take Yumi to the pizza place for me?'

'Sure, why.'

'I have something I gotta do. So I'll meet you there. Later.' She said walking down the street.

'Do you know what shes doing?' Yusuke asked Yumi.

'I dunno, but my name is Yumi.' She said walking to the pizza place.

About a half an hour later at the pizza place

Kohana stomped in looking pretty pissed off. Kurama followed her silently.

'Oh Kohana, you finally got your car in!' Yura chirped, trying to lighten the mood.

'Yea. But _someone_ couldn't wait to find out what I was doing!'

'Kohana, can I go play video games at the arcade.' Yumi asked, getting a little nervous. She isn't used to seeing her sister so angry, she was such a motherly figure to Yumi.

'Of course, here's a five. Go have fun. Better yet I'll join you, that is if _someone_ will let me go without an escort.' She said glaring at Kurama. 'Yura meet us there once you're done with your meal. Later guys.'

'Kurama what did you do to her?' Yusuke asked, once Kohana and Yumi left

'When no one noticed, I slipped away to follow Kohana.When she stopped and went into the where house she was next to, I hid in the alleyway. Five minuets later she pulled up next to the alley, and told me to get in. After that I asked her why she would still live for Yumi and Yura. She told me she always kept her promises and-'

'Let me guess, she told you about how her mother died in her arms. And how the last promise she made to her mother was to take care of me and Yumi, and to make sure all of us were happy. Right?' Yura said, cutting Kurama off.

'No. She only told me she promised someone to make sure all of you were happy and healthy. So I told her she wasn't keeping her promise, she wasn't happy.'

'So her mom didn't just die, she died in Kohanas arms.' Yusuke said, now feeling bad for Kohana.

'Yes. I remember that night like it was yesterday.'

-Flashback-

'KOHANA GO!'

'NO!I CAN HELP, DAD!'

'NO! IF I DIE YOU NEED TO HELP PROTECT YOUR MOTHER!'

'OK.'

'Mother are you alright?'

'Here, carry Yumi.'

'Alright, now hurry mother you need to- Mother? MOTHER! Here Yura take Yumi and run!'

'OK.'

'Mother, you're hurt. Come on I'll help. I'll um I know, I'll carry you!'

'Kohana stop, I'm not going to live.'

'NO! I'm going to save you!'

'KOHANA! There's nothing you can do. Except promise to take care of Yumi and Yura. And also promise to make sure all of you are happy. And all ways remember, I love you...'

'Mother. I will, I will keep that promise.'

-End flashback-

'Wait a minuet, how did you know what happened if you ran with Yumi?' Asked Yusuke.

'I'm a dog demon, I have very sensitive hearing. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go stop Kohana from fighting.' Yura said getting up and heading out the door.

Meanwhile at the arcade, Kohana had just been challenged to a dance off on Dance Dance Revolution. And in the end she won, but the 'champion' wasn't to pleased about being beat at 'her' game.

'I've never been beaten! You must have cheated!' She shouted at Kohana.

'I don't cheat. You just can't accept the fact that I won! So don't go around tainting my name with lies!'

'You wanna fight?'

'I wouldn't go so low as to fight a weakling like you! But I've had a pretty crappy day so why not!' The crowd was starting to chant 'Fight! Fight! Fight!'

'NO!' Yura shouted, as soon as she got past the crowd.

'Yura, don't try to stop me she's gonna get her ass kicked!'

'Bitch...' -Smack- She slapped Kohana, her freshly manicured nails cutting Kohana's lip.

'Why you...' and with that, Kohana punched her strait in the face knocking her into the wall and leaving quite a dent.

'Shit! Kohana I told you not to fight! Lets go! I'll get Yumi.'

'OK. But I say it served her right!' She said walking past the crowd as if nothing happened. 'What are you guys staring at?'

Yusuke was the first to gather himself together, 'How?'

'Yura has the speed, and I have the strength. But I forgot to hold back when I hit that bitch.'

'What happened Kohana? And why are you cursing?' Yumi said, a little suprised at the way her normally mother like older sister was acting.

'Nothing. And I'm sorry for my language, I'm just a little angry. So why don't we head home?'

'OK, but can the guys come? We can all have ice cream!'

'Oh, well I-'

'Dessert! We'll be there!' Yusuke and Kuwabara said in unison.

'Heh heh -sweat drop- I guess it would be OK. But don't forget you have a party to go to in about an hour.'

'Yes! OK we'll all have ice cream, then I'll get packed.'

'So who else here can drive?' Yura asked knowing how Kohana drives.

'Hey hey. My car, I drive!'

'I was afraid of that.'

Back at the house, the clock struck four. 'Yo Yura, what time is it?' Kohana asked from in the kitchen.

'Four why?'

'-Splurt-' She spit her coffee back in her cup 'Ack, holy shit we're gonna be late! Yumi hurry up we gotta go!'

'OK I'm ready, lets go.' Yumi said, as she and Kohana ran out the door.

'So, can you tell us a little more about our new team mate?' Yusuke asked Yura.

'Well I guess so, but if she gets mad your ass is the one to be canned. Kohana is fifteen, she is one third fire demon, one third tiger demon, and one third water demon, though it doesn't really show.'

'But why is she working for Koenma?'

'Well after her real father died, Kohana's mother was having trouble taking care of the rest of us. So Kohana thought it was up to her to help. She thought if she stole something valuable she could sell it, and help save us. So she stole a necklace with gems on it called Tears of the Sun. It's supposed to be very valuable. But she stole it from Koenmas vault. her mom found out and told her to give it back. But she kept it, and continued to go on supporting us. But after her mother and step father died, she turned herself in to Koenma. He gave her a choice death, or training until he found a team to put her on, and helping him do his paper work. Personally I think making her do paperwork was just to help him get out of it. So for the past two years shes been training and doing paperwork.'

'But how did she get into the vault if she was so inexperienced?' Kurama asked.

'That's what I couldn't figure out, I'm still young so I still can't figure out how. She said she didn't know how ether. But she did say she just followed her instincts, just like training, fighting off the Yami, and mothering Yumi. And I-'

-Ring ring-

'One second.'

'Hello.'

-pause-

'What?'

-pause-

'But I'm sick of eating out! You're always too tired or too buisy! I could make something.'

'NO WAY! YOU BURN CEREAL!'

'Only once! Oh fine I guess no cook means eating out again. -Sigh- Later.'

'Oh man! You burn cereal! Ha ha ha!' Yusuke said. He and Kuwabara were cracking up, and Kurama was trying not to laugh. And Yura was turning fire engine red.

'Like you guys can do any better!'

'Actually Kurama's a pretty good cook.' Yusuke said when he calmed down.

'Really! Oh then could you pleeeeaaassse cook dinner?' She said giving him puppy dog eyes.

'Sure, and why don't you help? Mabey you could learn a thing or two.'

'Sure that's the one thing Kohana never taught me to do.'

About a half an hour later Kohana walked in. And smelling the fresh food, said, 'Yura, what did you order-Sniff- It smells delicious!'

'Oh you're back! Well come in the kitchen, and have a look yourself!'

Kohana walked in the kitchen and saw not dinner, but a buffet! It had everything from sushi, to egg rolls.

(A/N Damn I've never had meal that was that well prepared, but still home cooked.)

'What the hell! Yura did you make this!'

'Not really, I just helped. The real cook was Kurama.'

'Huh, y-you mean Kurama made this?'

'Yea, now lets all eat.' Yura said sitting down.

"W-why would he still do this? I mean I was such a jerk to him, and all he did was tell me the truth! He probably still hates me, and its all my fault! I don't think I'll ever be able to look him in the eyes, those beautiful emerald eyes." Kohana thought. And for the rest of the meal she didn't say a word.

'OK, I don't want to seem pushy, but guys you gotta go.' Yura said, 'Its girls night for me and Kohana!'

'YURA! Did you have to say that to them!' Kohana shouted, blushing.

'It's OK, we all should get goin any way, see ya later.' Yusuke said heading out the door with the guys.

'It's six, time to get ready. I call first dibs on the bathroom!' Kohana said running into the bathroom and locking herself in.

* * *

_Hannah 'Now everyone show them what you've learned. Sit!'_

_Youko, Kuronue, & Yusuke 'Yes master.'_

_Hannah 'Good, now lie down.'_

_Youko, Kuronue, & Yusuke 'Yes master.'_

_Hannah 'Good, now roll over.'_

_Yusuke 'Now that's way too far!'_

_Hannah 'Bad boy don't talk to your owner like that! Just for that I'll zap you. Huh! The battery's dead!'_

_Yusuke 'Ha, now we can get you!'_

_Hannah 'Yusuke, Yusuke. That's why I keep mallets around.'_

_Yusuke 'Oh shit! Well you all now how this ends so come back later for the next part.'_

_Hannah 'Yusuke I'm gonna kill you!'_


	4. At da club

_Hannah 'Welcome back! Before I forget I'll do the disclaimer I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, or the characters. I also don't own My happy ending, It's about time, Hero, or My Immortal. But I own Kohana, Yumi, and Yura. I was just telling Yusuke I will always come out on top. And that he looks good in a dress. Oh and I wnted to thank those of you who reviewed,TPM-girl, HieiFan666, and Litl-Miss-Smashly2005. Thanks, you're all so great! XD'_

_Yusuke 'Will you just let me go! And get me out of this dress!'_

_Hannah 'Youko Kuronue do you want to help with the make up?'_

_Youko & Kuronue 'Sounds like fun.'_

_Keiko 'What are you doing to him?!'_

_Hannah 'Playin dress up wanna help?'_

_Keiko 'Why not. Hey Botan Yukina wanna help?'_

_Botan & Yukina 'Sure.'_

_Botan 'I'll get more make up!'_

_Hannah 'After I go on with the story, I'll tell you guys what Yusuke looks like.'_

Recap:

'OK, I don't want to seem pushy, but guys you gotta go.' Yura said, 'Its girls night for me and Kohana!'

'YURA! Did you have to say that to them!' Kohana shouted, blushing.

'It's OK, we all should get goin any way, see ya later.' Yusuke said heading out the door with the guys.

'It's six, time to get ready. I call first dibs on the bathroom!' Kohana said running into the bathroom and locking herself in.

Chapter four: At da Club

At the club. Kohana is wearing baggy army green pants, a red tube top, black knee high tie up boots, and to top it off a black foe leather (for Yura) jacket. Yura was wearing a tight black foe leather mini skirt, pink pumps, a pink tank top that says 'If you're hot, I'm single.', and a denim jacket.

'Are you ready for this, Yura?'

'Oh yea. Bring on the guys!'

'Kohana!?!' A blue eyed, blonde haired girl shouted over the music.

'Oh my God! Ruby!'

'Oh Kohana. It's been years, look at you! And Yura! Looks like two girls have done some growing. C'mon I'll buy you guys drinks.'

'Sure, but don't you have to do some D.J.ing?' Kohana asked.

'In about two minuets.'

Meanwhile outside. 'How long are we going to have to wait Yusuke?' Botan whined. She, Yusuke, Keiko, Kurama, Kuwabara, and Hiei were all waiting to get into the hottest club around.

'I don't know. But the line looks pretty long. Probably 'bout three minuets.'

'Hey hey everybody in da club. Are ya'll ready for OPEN MIC!!!'

'YEAH!'

'Any volunteers?' At this point Yura raised Kohanas hand. 'We have a volunteer! And my personal friend, Kohana!'

'Yura, you know I'm gonna kill you after this, right?'

'Yea, but it's worth it!'

'So, what song are ya gonna sing?'

'My happy ending, by Avril Lavigne.'

'OK, good luck!'

'_Oh oh, oh oh  
So much for my happy ending_

_Oh oh, oh oh  
So much for my happy ending_

_Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh..._

_Let's talk this over  
It's not like we're dead  
Was it something I did?  
Was it something you said?  
Don't leave me hanging  
In a city so dead  
Held up so high  
On such a breakable thread_

_You were all the things I thought I knew  
And I thought we could be_'

'Wow who is that? She's really good!' Botan cried. 'Oh waiting sucks!'

'_You were everything, everything that I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it  
And all the memories, so close to me, just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending  
Oh oh, oh oh_

_So much for my happy ending  
Oh oh, oh oh..._

_You've got your dumb friends  
I know what they say  
They tell you I'm difficult  
But so are they  
But they don't know me  
Do they even know you?  
All the things you hide from me  
All the shit that you do_

_You were all the things I thought I knew  
And I thought we could be_

_You were everything, everything that I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it  
And all the memories, so close to me, just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending_

_It's nice to know that you were there  
Thanks for acting like you cared  
And making me feel like I was the only one  
It's nice to know we had it all  
Thanks for watching as I fall  
And letting me know we were done_

_He was everything, everything that I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it  
And all the memories, so close to me, just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending_

_You were everything, everything that I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it  
And all the memories, so close to me, just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending  
Oh oh, oh oh_

_So much for my happy ending  
Oh oh, oh oh_

_So much for my happy ending  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh, oh oh..._'

'Oh no, we won't get to see who it was!' Botan whined.

'Oh no, you can't leave without an encore.' Ruby said. She was enjoying this.

'Yea! We're next!' Botan cried.

'OK, how 'bout It's about time, by Lillix.'

And right on que the rest of the guys walk in. And all their jaws drop to the floor.

'_It's about life..._

_It's about fun..._

_I hate you, I love you  
I just can't remember to forget you  
Who are you, who needs you?"  
You make me feel alive, I die, so high  
I'm crawling on the ground  
And I found I can fly_

_One of these days it all comes together  
One of those days that goes on forever  
Think I sound crazy? Maybe, whatever  
What's it all about?_

_It's about life, it's about fun  
It's over before it has begun  
It's about you, it's about me  
It's about everything between and I say  
I'm saying goodbye to you, I say hi to you with no clue  
It's about time that I  
Make up my mind_

_It's simple, confusing, the truth is I'm winning but I'm loosing  
And pulling and pushing, won't do me any good  
It could, it should  
I'm honest to myself that the truth is I lied_

_One of these days it all comes together  
One of those days that goes on forever  
Think I sound crazy? Maybe, whatever  
What's it all about?_

_It's about life, it's about fun  
It's over before it has begun  
It's about you, it's about me  
It's about everything between and I say  
I'm saying goodbye to you, I say hi to you with no clue  
It's about time that I  
Make up my mind_

_Time is creeping behind me, surrounding around me  
Fading the words so desperately  
Now give me a reason that I can believe in  
Time is something you can't rewind  
One of these days it all comes together  
One of those days that goes on forever  
Think it sounds crazy? Maybe, whatever  
What's it all about?_

_It's about life, it's about fun  
It's over before it has begun  
It's about you, it's about me  
It's about everything between and I say  
I'm saying goodbye to you, I say hi to you with no clue  
It's about time that I  
Make up my mind_

_It's about you_

_And I say  
I'm saying goodbye to you, I say hi to you with no clue  
It's about time that I  
Make up my mind'_

Kohana didn't wait for the applause to stop, she handed over the mic and went back to her table.

'Come on, Kohana, you know you had fun.' Yura teased.

'Yea right. Now what should I do for revenge.'

'Wait wait! I got you another drink.'

'Whatever.' Kohana said, snatching the soda and starting to chug it down.

'Hey Kohana-'

'-splurt- Ack Yusuke? What the hell are you guys doing here?! No better yet, when did you all get here?!'

'Long enough to hear you.'

'OMG, Kohana you're so great! When did you learn to sing like that?!' Botan said, shoving Yusuke aside.

'Oh, she just does it naturally. And no one would never know, unless I volunteer her for these sort of things.'

'But Yura, if you never did this, you would still be alive in the morning!' Kohana shouted, but then she noticed Kurama, 'Um I um I'm gonna g-go. I'll b-be right back.'

'I'll get all of us drinks.' Kurama said, walking to the bar.

'Uggggg!!! This is starting to get on my nerves!' Yura shouted once they both left.

'What's gettin on your nerves?' Yusuke asked.

'Can't you all tell?' They all gave her blank looks. 'Kohana likes Kurama, and he likes her! And because of what happened earlier they won't even talk to each other! So listen, when they come back follow my lead.'

'Yura? You look tense.' Kohana said, catching Yura off guard, and causing her to fall forward.

'Kohana!? Don't do that!!!'

'Sorr-'

'Here I got drinks.' Kurama said.

'Next song is Hero.' Ruby said to Kohana (It's one of her favorite songs) over the noise.

'Oh I love this song. Come on Hiei.' Yura said dragging Hiei to the dance floor.

'Yea, let's go, Yusuke.' Kayko said grabbing Yusuke.

'Yay! Dancing!!' Botan squealed, grabbing the nearest guy (Who happened to be Kuwabara) and rushing on to the dance floor.

Kohana knew this was Yuras doing, so she shot Yura a death glare.

'Well um Kohana, I'm sorry abo-'

'Don't,' she said putting her hand up, you were gonna say you're sorry about earlier. Don't be. I'm the one who should be sorry. You only told me the truth, I just have trouble accepting it. So do you want to dance?'

'Yes.'

After that song, Ruby decided that Kohana and Kurama looked cute together. So she put on a slow song. 'Now I'm gonna tone it down a bit, with My immortal, by Evanescence.'

"Do they really want us together that bad?"Kohana thought.

Meanwhile. 'Hey Kuwabara wanna make a bet?' Yusuke asked.

'Sure, what bet?'

'I bet you five hundred yen that Kurama puts the moves on Kohana by the end of this song.'

'You're on, Urameshi.'

And while they bet, Yura and Hiei were still dancing. 'Aren't those two so cute!' Yura said.

'Hn.' He said turning the other way to hide the fact that he was blushing.

Now back to Kurama and Kohana. '-sigh- This is the most fun I've had in years.I never got to do this in America,' She said letting out a blissful sigh.

'What did you do in America?'

'I worked. I had two jobs, one as a waitress, and I also worked the registers at a supermarket.'

'What about school?'

'I had to drop out. I had to take my parents responsibilities, when they died.'

'I'm sorry-'

'Don't be. I've gotten over it. But sometimes I just feel like I need something to make me happy.'

'How about someone...' He said, lifting her face and leaning in for the kiss.

'He's gonna kiss her!' Yura said, shaking Hiei.

Everyone held their breath watching as their faces moved closer, untill... finally their lips met.

'YEA! KUWABARA PAY UP!!!' Yusuke shouted.

'If you'll excuse me...' Kohana said, walking toward Yusuke. 'Hey Yusuke?'

'Yea.' -BAM- Once again she socked him in the face. Then turned back to Kurama and in a seducive tone said, 'Now, where were we-'

Just then her cell phone went off. 'Hello?'

-pause-

'WHAT!?!'

_Hannah 'Now doesn't Yusuke look purtty everyone.'_

_Person 'Maybe a little more lipstick.'_

_Hannah 'Huh? Katie what are you doing here!?!'_

_Katie 'I thought you would like another person to help torture people. Any way, can't I check in on my cousin every now and then.'_

_Hannah 'Yea, why don't you help decide who we should torture next.'_

_Katie 'How about Kuwa.'_

_Hannah 'Great. I recharged the shock collars. So Youko, Kuronue go get Kuwabara._

_Katie 'And readers don't forget to review, and come back for the next part soon!'_


	5. The Yami are back!

_Hannah 'Welcome back! Before I forget I'll do the disclaimer I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, or most of the characters. But I own Kohana, Yumi, and Yura. So Kuwa are you ready to get a make over?'_

_Kuwa 'No fucking way are you puttin crap on my face.'_

_Hannah 'You're right, but I know who will. Katie, Keiko, Botan, and I could never forget YUKINA!'_

_Kuwa 'OH NO! Please have mercy!'_

_Hannah 'But thats no fun. Hey Yuskue, wanna help give Kuwa a make over?'_

_Yusuke 'You mean you'll let me out?'_

_Hannah 'Sure, but remember, I am in control.'_

_Katie 'We got more make up. Where's Kuwa?'_

_Hannah 'Tied up over there. So go on and get started, I'm gonna let Yusuke out. And get on with the story.'_

* * *

Recap:

'If you'll excuse me...' Kohana said, walking toward Yusuke. 'Hey Yusuke?'

'Yea.' -BAM- Once again she socked him in the face. Then turned back to Kurama and in a seducive tone said, 'Now, where were we-'

Just then her cell phone went off. 'Hello?'

-pause-

'WHAT!?!'

Chapter five: The Yami are back!

-pause-

'No no, please stop crying. Listen I'm coming over. I'll be there in a few minuets. Do you want Yura to come too?'

-pause-

'OK, we'll be there in a few minuets. So please stop crying, and remember I love you.' She said hanging up the phone. 'Yura, come on we have to go.'

'OK.'

'Where are you going?' Kurama asked.

'Yumi, she was in a car crash. And I need to get her.'

'I'll go too.'

'But-'

'No buts.' He said grabbing her jacket.

'...Thank you.' She said.

In a record three minuets, they made it to the crash. 'KOHANA!!!' Yumi yelled, running to her older sister.

'YUMI!!!' Kohana yelled picking up her little sister. The crash was huge. The car Yumi and her friends were in crashed into an empty car, and flipped over. Her friends mother was injured the most, and she was in a comma. Yumi was injured the least, she only had a few scratches and a broken arm.

'Who are you?' A cop asked.

'I am Yumi's older sister and gaurdian, and I am taking her home.'

'Wait she needs to be taken to the hospit-'

'SHE IS COMING HOME WITH ME!!!' Kohana shouted at him, her eyes flashing from forest green to light silver. And that scared the crap out of the cop, so he let them go.

'Sit with Yura in the back seat OK?'

Her younger sister shock her head yes. 'Are we going home?'

'Yes. When we get there, get cleaned up and I'll help fix you're arm.'

When the four arrived Yumi ran upstairs, to get cleaned up. Kurama and Yura sat down in the living room. And Kohana ran to her room to think a few things over.

'Kohana seems upset, damn I never what to do for her.' Yura said.

'Do you have any tea?' Kurama asked.

'Sure in the kitchen.'

Meanwhile in Kohanas room. "Huh? That scent seems familiar. Who is it?" Kohana thought.

'Well I should find out.' She said jumping out her window, landing softly outside the back door, and walking into the forest behind her house. But who noticed, none other than Kurama.

"I wonder where she's going." He thought, and decided to follow her.

She walked into an opening, and saw some one. He looked like a human around the age of twenty. He had normal length brown hair, amber eyes, but he also had brown feathered wings.

'What are you doing here, Kyo?' She asked him.

'I could smell Yumi's blood, and I wanted to check on you guys. Are you OK?'

Yes. Of course. Why wouldn't I be?'

'I know you better than that. Now what's wrong? You can tell me any thing.'

'Oh Kyo...' she said running to him, and starting to cry.

'It's OK. Every thing will be all right. I'm here for you.' He said, holding her tight.

'But Kyo, I think I know who caused the crash.'

'I couldn't see any one in the other car.'

'But still, I smelled the scent of Yami all over the other car. I thought I got rid of them with all the moving I did.'

'You know those sick bastards, they won't stop until they have you. But I'll never let them!'

'Thank you, you're like the big brother I never had.'

'Well there was another reason I came here.'

'Huh?'

'I found some one who will be very happy to see you.' He said, reaching into his pack. And pulling out a small red fox, with a white belly.

'OMG!!! Kudo! Where did you find him?!' She said snatching the animal.

'He was running around the forest by Koenma's mansion.'

'Well thank you. But I should go, I have to fix Yumi's arm. Good Night Kyo.'

'Night.' He said flying off, as Kohana walked back to the house.

Kurama had left when Kyo said he would protect Kohana. So he was back at the house, asking Yura about Kyo. 'Who is he?'

'Who is who?'

'I mean who is Kyo?!'

'Oh Kyo. Well he is an eagle demon. And Kohana's father found him seriously injured once, and helped him. So he comes every now and then to check on us. Well more to see Kohana.' She said with a smirk.

'You mean he _likes_ her?' He asked.

'Well, yea.'

'But she doesn't like him, right?!'

'Sounding a little jealous are we?' She said slyly.

Kurama turned red. 'Well does she?!'

'No. As far as I know she only has eyes for you.'

'Hey guys.' Kohana said walking down the stairs.

'Hey, i-is Yumi OK?' Yura asked hesitantly.

'Yes. I cleaned and treated her cuts, and wrapped her arm tightly. And now she's asleep. So what time is it?'

'It's 10:18,' Yura said, 'I'm su-' she started but was cut off when the doorbell rang.

'Yes?'

'What happened!! You guys left so suddenly!' Botan blurt out, when the door opened.

'Nothing to be worried about. But do you all want to come in?'

Once every one was settled in the living room, Botan once again asked, 'What happened, we want to know.'

'-sigh- Well I guess you guys can know. Yumi was in a car crash.' She told them how serious the crash was. And about that annoying cop.

'Is she OK?!' Yusuke asked.

'Yes, she's fine. She's asleep right now.'

'How seriously was she hurt?' Botan asked.

'She has a broken arm, and a few cuts and scratches. She should heal pretty quickly, that's a trait that my mom had.'

'So what were you doing in the forest?' Kurama asked.

'Just seeing an old friend. How did you know I went into the forest?'

'I noticed you going.'

'Who is you're "old friend"?' Botan asked, she was very intrigued. So Kohana told about Kyo, and why he helps them.

'Well any one for a game?' Yura said.

'Oh oh, I know! 'Botan chirpped, 'How about truth or dare?'

A sly smile crept onto Yura's face. 'Perfect.'

'I have a bad feeling about this.' Kohana whispered to Kurama.

'OK, every one get in a circle. Oh no you don't, 'Yura said grabbing Hiei, 'you're playing too.'

'Who are you to tell me what to do.'

'JUST DO IT!!!' She shouted.

'Hn.' He said going to sit down.

'OK I'll go first, 'Yura said, 'Yusuke, truth or dare?'

'Truth.'

'Who do you have a crush on?'

'W-well um I uh, 'Yusuke stuttered as he turned red, 'I-I like uh K-Keiko!'

'Ha ha ha!!' Every one was cracking up. Well every one except Keiko, who turned fire truck red.

'OK my turn, Kohana truth or dare?'

'Hm, dare.'

'I dare you... to wear a bikini the rest of the night.'

'WHAT!?!' She shouted.

'You chose dare, so go on and get in that bikini.' Yusuke said with a smirk.

'You do know, you won't be breathing in the morning.' She said walking up stairs.

'OK my turn.' She said when she came back down. 'Hmmm, how 'bout Hiei, truth or dare?'

'Hn.'

'I'll answer for him, truth.' Yura said.

'OK, Do you like Yura?'

'Hn,' he was blushing bright red,' Ma-'

'AHHHHHHH!!!' There was a scream from upstairs. And Yumi was running down the stairs, and into Kohana's arms.

'Yumi! Yumi! What is it? What's wrong?'

She was crying and hugging Kudo tight. 'I-I had a d-dream of -hic- the accident!'

'Shhhhh, there's no reason to cry. It was just a dream. Every thing is OK. I'm here, and I won't let any thing happen. Here I'll take you back upstairs, OK?'

'Uh-huh.'

About five minuets later Kohana came back down wearing seat pants and a tank top. 'Well she's asleep again.'

'What about the dare?' Yusuke asked

'I'm still wearing the bikini, only under this. What time is it now, Yura?'

'It's 11:36. Wait don't you guys gotta go home?' She said turning to the guys.

'Well it's late, and I don't want to be rude, so why don't you all stay the night?'Kohana asked.

'Oh no, we couldn't impose.' said Keiko.

'Oh please, it would be no problem. There are plenty of places to sleep. Like two beds in the basement, a guest bedroom, my room-'

'And my room too, tonight I'll watch over Yumi.' Yura put in.

'Yes, and Yura's room, so there's enough spaces for every one.'

After a little confusion, they figured it out. Kayko would take Kohana's room, Botan would take Yura's room, Hiei would take the guest bedroom, Yusuke and Kuwa would take the basement, and that left Kurama and Kohana.

'Um looks like I'm outta rooms, so if you want you can take the couch.' Kohana said to Kurama. They were still in the living room.

'Then were will you sleep?'

'I dunno, but I'll find a place.'

'No, you should take the couch.'

'But that means you won't have a place.'

'I can sleep on the floor.'

'Oh no you don't. If any one sleeps on the floor it will be me. Besides you're the guest, so I won't take the couch!'

'Then I guess neither of us will sleep on the couch.'

'Hm... how about we both take the couch then, cause I'm not sleeping unless you have a place to sleep.'

'I guess that will be the closest to a compromise we will get.' And with that they got settled on the couch, and fell asleep.

(A/N Awww. That's so Kawaii.)

The next morning at six Kohana woke up. But when her vision cleared, she noticed a... VIDEO CAMERA in her face.

'Smile for the camera.'Yura said with a smirk.

'Why you...' Kohana said starting to get up, but stopped when she noticed her position. Kurama had his arms wrapped around her waist, and she had her back to him.

'You're lucky, no one else is awake.'

'Well Yura, I'm gonna KILL YOU!!!' She shouted, getting up and breaking Kurama's embrace. And chasing Yura into the kitchen.

'What's going on?' Yusuke said, wiping the sleep from his eyes as he entered the kitchen. Every one was waking up, and coming in the kitchen. Where they all saw Kohana ripping up a tape, and sitting on an unconscious Yura.

'What happened here?!' Botan asked.

'Yura messed with me in the morning. So any one wanna go out for breakfast? I'll pay.'

'All right! Free grub.' Kuwa shouted.

'What about Yura?' Kayko asked.

'She'll be up in five, four, three, two, one.'

'Uggg, what the, GET OFF OF ME!!!'

'What did I tell ya. So how 'bout you guys get ready, and we can go to Ihop.' But before she could finish Ihop, Yusuke and Kuwa were off and getting ready. 'Glad to see they brought their appetites.'

The guys filed out one at a time until only Kohana and Kurama were left.'Um Kohana?'

'Yea?'

'I wanted to know, would you like to go out tonight?'

Kohana started to blush. 'You mean like a-a date?'

'Well, yes.'

'S-sure.'

Let's just skip ahead to tonight. (Although it was funny when Kuwa almost choked, because he ate too many pancakes at once.)

-Ding dong- 'Yura can you get that. I need to finish my make up.' Kohana said from the bathroom.

'Sure. Hello?'

'Is Kohana ready yet?' Kurama asked.

'I wouldn't know. She's been in there for over an hour-'

'I heard that!' She said walking down the stairs. She was wearing a flowing red knee high dress, black sandals, had light make up on, and had her hair up in a bun.

'Wow, so that's why you took so long!' Yura said.

'Well we should go, Kurama.' She said, grabbing his hand and heading out the door.

'You look beautiful tonight.' He said, handing her a red rose.

'Thank you. So what are we gonna do tonight?'

'First I want you to meet some one.'

'OK.'

They stopped in front of a nice sized house. When they got to the door Kohana asked, 'Who am I going to meet?'

'My mother.'

'Suichi, you're back. And who is you're friend?' His mother asked.

'I'm Kohana, it's nice to meet you, Mrs. Minamino.'

'It's nice to meet you too, but please call me Shiori. Suichi is this your girlfriend?'

'Yes I am.' Kohana put in right away.

'Kohana, we should get going.' Kurama said.

'It was nice to meet you, Shiori.'

'You too.'

When they were back in the car, Kohana said, 'She seems nice.'

'She is a wonderful mother.'

'So were are we going now?'

'You'll see.'

'Here we are.' He said when they stopped.

'Wow, this scent seems so familiar. It reminds me of the forest I would play in when I was young. Wait is this the forest behind my house.'

'Yes.'

'So now we can get to know each other more. Oh I've been dying to see this forest again! Oh let's go!' She said, grabbing his hand and running into the forest as fast as she could in heels.

* * *

_Hannah 'Oh Kuwa, you look adorable! Just like a little rag doll! Doesn't he girls?'_

_Katie 'Awww we need a picture of this!'_

_Botan 'On it!'_

_Keiko 'I think our work is done.'_

_Yukina 'He's so cute!'_

_Kuwa 'Really?!'_

_Yukina 'Uh-huh'_

_Yusuke 'I can't wait to post the picture of you all over school!'_

_Hannah 'Well come ba-'_

_Katie 'Wait! I wanna do this!'_

_Hannah 'OK.'_

_Katie 'Come back soon for the next part!'_


	6. The next strike

_Katie 'Welcome back! Just sos ya know she doesn't own Yu Yu Hakusho, but she does own Kohana, Yura, and Yumi, oh and a few extras. But Hannah's dissapeared.'_

_Kuronue 'Yes that means we can take our shock collars off!'_

_Katie 'No.'_

_Youko 'Why not'_

_Katie 'Because.'_

_Youko 'Because wh-'_

_Hannah 'Ha I caught Youko!'_

_Youko 'Get offa me!'_

_Hannah 'No way! Katie, I got sugar!!'_

_Katie 'Give me some!'_

_Hannah 'Only if you continue the story.'_

_Katie 'OK I'll continue the story.'_

* * *

Recap:

'Wow, this scent seems so familiar. It reminds me of the forest I would play in when I was young. Wait is this the forest behind my house.'

'Yes.'

'So now we can get to know each other more. Oh I've been dying to see this forest again! Oh let's go!' She said, grabbing his hand and running into the forest as fast as she could in heels.

Chapter six: The next strike

Now the date's almost over, and there outside Kohana's house. 'Thank you, Kurama.'

'For what?'

'For everything. Taking me out, coming last night, helping me on my first day back at school, and being here for me.'

'It was nothing-'

'No, it was more than nothing. You're the greatest person I've met, since my real dad died. -sigh- But alas, the night must end.'

'Yes, you should check on Yumi.'

'But before I go...' She said leaning in slowly. And right as their lips were about to touch, Kudo came running strait into Kohana's arms. 'Kudo!?! What are you doing?!' He was growling at Kurama.

'Maybe I should just go.' Kurama said looking at Kudo, who was still growling at him.

'No. Kudo go home!' She said, letting him jump out of her arms.

'Grrrr.' Kudo let out another growl towards Kurama, then turned and headed inside.

'Sorry about that. He doesn't really like new people, but he should warm up to you. Well good night Kurama.' She said, leaning in and giving him a quick kiss on the lips.

'Good night.'

'Oh, Kohana you're back! So how did it go?! Tell me all the juicy details!' Yura said, when Kohana got in the house.

'Nothing really happened. I met his mom, her name's Shiori, she's really nice. Then we went to the forest behind this house, and we walked and talked. But when I was gonna kiss him good night, Kudo jumped right in between us and started growling at Kurama. But I sent him home, and gave Kurama a quick kiss.'

'Sounds like you had fun.'

'Yea, it was great. But tomorrow I have to go back to school. Oh, and you need to watch out for Yumi. She'll be staying home, both of you should get sleep.'

'Sure.'

The next day went smoothly, school was booring, and Kohana was headed home. But all of the sudden Kudo came running at her.

'Kudo! What's wrong?!' She said to the animal, who was freaking out in her arms. He motioned toward the house. 'Something's happening at the house?!? Kudo go get help, OK?'

He shook his head yes, and ran off. Kohana ran off toward the house. But when she got there the house was being burned down!

'OH NO!! THEY'RE STILL INSIDE!!!' She shouted, dropping her bag and running to the door. "OW! Wait a minuet, I'm part fire demon. This shouldn't hurt. Unless these aren't normal flames!' She thought, after she busted the door down.

'-cough cough- YUMI!!! YURA!!! -cough cough cough-' She continued to yell like that going up the flaming stairs. She decided to get Yumi first, since her room was the closest to the stairs. She rammed her right side into the door, knocking the door down, but earning a few burns. Then she grabbed her unconscious little sister and ran out of the room. The door was already broken down, so she got out easily. Kohana set Yumi down by the street.

Meanwhile, Kudo was running as fast as he could. He was trying his hardest to pick up the scent of any of the boys. Finally he found one, and followed it to see Kurama walking down the street. Even though he didn't particularly like Kurama, he wanted to save his master more than anything. So he ran up to Kurama, and bit the bottom of his pants, and started to pull on it. 'Huh, Kudo? What is it?' Kudo noticed he had gotten Kurama's attention, so he let go and started running toward the burning house. "It seems something's wrong. I'll follow him and find out." Kurama thought, running after the fox.

Back with Kohana. "I gotta save Yura! I gotta save Yura!" She thought as she charged back into the fire. The house was getting weaker by the minuet, it was about ready to collapse. Kohana started running up the stairs, but as she was going they caved. Kohana jumped as quickly as she could, but still seriously burned her left leg. But she wouldn't give up! She had to at least save her best friend, so she went on. When she got to Yura's room she tried to kick the door down, but it didn't work. So she grabbed the door handle, but only seriously burned her hand. Time was running out, in under a minuet the house would go. So she did what she had to do, and she rammed herself into the door as hard as she could. And it worked, so she ran inside and grabbed Yura. There wasn't going to be time to go through the house. But as Kohana tried to decide what to do, a part of the roof fell and landed on Kohana's back. Then she noticed the window, and thought it her only chance. So she jumped strait through the glass, cut her right cheek, and made it out before the house collapsed. She set Yura next to Yumi, then fell to her knees. And the last thing she saw before she fainted, was a blur of red.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kohana slowly started to open her eyes.When her vision cleared she noticed she was in a room, a room she had never seen before. 'Ugggg, where am I?' She asked no one in particular. She didn't want to wait to find out what happened, so she started to get up. 'Owwwwww! What the hell!' She looked down under the blanket, and saw all the burns. Her left leg was burned, her right arm and hand were burned, and she couldn't see but she could tell her back was burned.

'Oh Kohana! You're awake!' Botan said from the doorway, 'I'll go tell everyone.'

Kohana pulled the blanket really tight. She didn't want them to see her naked! Again.

'Sis you're OK!!!' Yumi yelled running into the room.

'Yea, I'm fine. It was you and Yura I was worried about. I didn't know how long the fire had been going, and how much smoke you had inhaled.'

'We're both OK. But you've been unconscious for a week and a half!'

'Thank God you're OK! What did you think you were doing!' Yura said entering the room.

'Let's see, if I remember right I was SAVING YOUR ASS!!!'

'But you were ALMOST KILLED'

'I don't care. I need to look out for you two, even if I die in the process.'

'Sis don't do that! Please promise me you'll stay with me.' Yumi said.

'I can't stay with you forever, but I promise I won't leave until you're ready.'

'So sleeping beauty's finally awake.' Yusuke said when he came in with the rest of the guys.

'I'm sorry it took so long to recover, but I ALMOST DIED! You've done the death thing, so you should know that it's pretty painful.'

'How do you know about that?'

'I hacked into Koenma's files, no biggie.'

'So you're the one hacking into my files!' Koenma said.

'Heh heh -sweat drop- So what, I wanted information. Now if you guys don't mind, I'd prefer to be DRESSED before we all talk. So guys, get going.'

'Oh Kohana I got you some new clothes. So I'll go get them.' Botan said rushing out of the room.

'Yura I need you to go into the training room, and you know those three doors. Go into the middle one, on the key pad type 120991. And get a bottle of the cream.OK?' Kohana said taking off the key that hung around her neck, and tossing it to Yura.

'OK.' Yura put the key in mid air, as if there was a lock. Turned it and pushed, and out of no where a doorway appeared. And she walked through, leaving the key.

'Wow! That's so cool!! But I'm gonna go have a snack.' Yumi said skipping out of the room.

'I got the clothes.' Botan said trottin into the room.

'And I got the cream.' Yura said, grabbing the key and pulling the "door" closed. Then turning the key upright, and pulling it out. Leaving nothing there once again.

'Good.'

'What's the cream for?' Botan asked.

'It will heal burns and cuts in seconds. But it's hard to make.' Kohana said, grabbing the bottle of cream, and applying it on her arm and hand.

'You make it?'

'Yea, I mean it's easy to make, but it's hard to get the ingredients.' She put some on her leg. And her arm and hand were healed already.

'Wow that stuff's fast!' Botan said marveling at the fact that her arm and hand were healed.

'Yea. Hey Yura, can help me get my back?'

'Sure, just turn over.' She said grabbing the cream.

'OMG! Kohana how did you get such a scar on your back?' Botan said, looking at the large crescent moon shaped scar on Kohana's back.

'Oh that. I got it from fighting.'

'There, all done! Now you can get dressed, go out, and get bombarded with questions!' Yura said.

'OK, I guess I'm gonna have to answer them sometime.' She said, going behind one of those changing screens. 'Let's go.'

When the boys noticed she had entered, Yusuke got the first question in. 'What happened?! Earlier you were burned to a crisp!'

'-anime vein- Thanks for noticing. Well I make a cream that can heal burns and cuts in seconds.'

'What happened at the house?' Koenma asked.

'Well I was coming home from school, when Kudo jumped into my arms. He was freaking out and looking toward the house. So I told him to go get help, and headed toward the house. When I got there it was burning, so I ran inside, grabbed Yumi, and took her to safety. The I went in and got Yura, and jumped out the window.'

'Why did you jump out the window?' Kuwa asked stupidly.

'There wasn't enough time to go through the house again before it collapsed.'

'But if you were hurt, why wasn't I?' Yumi asked.

'You inherited most of mom's traits. Mom was half water demon, half tiger demon. So you, out of instincts, probably put up a water barrier.'

'Why wasn't Yura hurt either?' Yumi asked.

'She was when I found her. But she is a fast healer, like you. Now my turn, was any thing left at the house?'

'No one checked.' Koenma said.

'Well then I'll be the first one.'

'No. You will stay here.' Koenma ordered.

'In you're dreams, binky breath.' She said, summoning a portal and leaving before anyone could stop her.

When she came back, everyone was waiting. 'So did you find anything?' Yura asked.

'Yea, I found you're favorite bow.' She said tossing it to her.

'Did you find anything of mine?' Yumi asked.

'Yea, I found your tiger eye ring.' She said handing it to Yumi.

'What else did you find?'

'I found my bo, my bag, and a photo album.'

'Oh, let me see!' Yumi said grabbing the photo album. 'Ha ha, I remember this picture. But you said they lived in America.'

Everyone gathered round. 'Is that Koenma?!' Yusuke asked, in shock.

'I thought I told you to burn that picture!' Koenma said. In the picture Kohana was standing next to Yura, and on her other side was Koenma. Yumi was on Koenma's shoulders. And Botan was behind Yura. They were all on a beach, in bathing suits.

'Do I ever listen to what you say?' She said with a smirk.

'Well I should get back to work.' Koenma said, walking out of the room.

'Well anybody wanna go out?' Kohana offered.

'Oh we can go shopping!!!' Botan squealed. 'We can get Keiko and Yukina, and hit the mall!'

'OK, who else wants to go?'

'I'd rather go to the arcade.' Yusuke said.

'OK, the girls can shop, and the guys can play games! It all works out. So just come find us at the mall when you guys are ready to go. You coming Yura?'

'No, I'll stay here.'

'OK.' She said. So the girls, except Yura, went to the mall, and the guys, except Hiei, went to the arcade.

* * *

_Hannah 'Another chappy done. I'm gonna be gone for a few weeks. So the story's gonna be on hold for a while. But I'll try to get one more chapter in, it will be in Yura's P.O.V. And there will be Yura Hiei fluff.'_

_Katie 'All the sugar's gone! -sob-'_

_Hannah 'But Katie, I got you a surprise!'_

_Youko 'Would you just get offa me!'_

_Hannah 'No, you mine!'_

_Katie 'What did you get me!?!'_

_Hannah 'Kuronue, bring in her present.'_

_Kuronue 'OK. -Brings in tied up Inu Yasha-'_

_Katie 'Inu-Kun!!!'_

_Inu 'Holy shit! Noooo!!!'_

_Hannah 'Awwww, you two are so Kawaii! Come back soon for the next part!'_


	7. Getting closer

_Hannah 'Welcome back! Disclaimer I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or the charecters, but I do own Kohana, Yura, Yumi, and a few extras. This is gonna be a short chapter. But I wanna thank HieiFan666 for supporting me, and Anime-fan993 for the reviews and showing me how to spell Keiko. And also I'm dedicating this chapter to HieiFan666.'_

_Katie 'And it's gonna be in Yura's P.O.V. Isn't thet right, Inu-Kun.'_

_Inu 'You're crazy, did you know that?'_

_Hannah 'She's not crazy, she's just on a sugar high. Like me!_

_Youko 'No your both just crazy.'_

_Hannah 'Hey, that's not nice. If you were nice enough I would get offa ya, but I might just change my mind!'_

_Youko 'OK you're not crazy, I'm sorry.'_

_Hannah 'I'm still mad! But I'll get on with the story.'_

* * *

Recap:

'OK, the girls can shop, and the guys can play games! It all works out. So just come find us at the mall when you guys are ready to go. You coming Yura?'

'No, I'll stay here.'

'OK.' She said. So the girls, except Yura, went to the mall, and the guys, except Hiei, went to the arcade.

Chapter seven: Getting closer

Yura's P.O.V.

Kohana and every one else went out, for some reason I wanted to stay. Oh well it's gonna be a booring day, but some how I'll live. 'What should I do?' I asked no one in particular. Oh I know I'll check out all the different rooms. So I went down the first hall.

Let's see what's behind door one. I opened the door and found a filthy room. Things thrown aside, wrapers on what I think is the floor. There is no way in hell I'm stepping foot in there. The walls are blue, I think. But who's room is this? It has to be Yusuke's or Kuwabara's. I don't think I'll stick around to find out.

So now I'll check the room across. I opened the door to a pink bed room. OK lets see, a messy purple bed, a fairly empty wardrobe, a pink changing screen, this has to be Yumi's room. She's always been such a girly girl. There's also a bathroom, luckly it's white, with a sink, toilet, a shower, and a bath. But if my room were like this I would get sick! All the fluff, the stuffed animals, and the worst part the PINK!!! I guess it's OK, she's still only nine. Now on to the next room.

I went to the room next to Yumi's. When I opened the door, I fell in love with the room. It's painted a crisp sky blue color, with dark blue carpeting. There was a vanity desk, a wardrobe, a blue changing screen, and a be with icy blue sheets. There's also a bathroom like Yumi's. I'm jealous of who ever has this room... wait a minuet this is my room! I'm such an idiot.

'On to the next one!' I said trottin to the room across from mine. I opened the door to reveal another mess! It was like the room next to it, but it had orange walls, I think. I'm not gonna explore this room either. I went tho the next one, but when I opened the door it was a closet! But then again, I don't think anyone would want to sleep next to the other room. So on to the next room.

I opened up the next room, to find a very clean white room. It has a bed with white sheets, a desk, and two other doors. Probably a bathroom and a closet. Wow I don't think any one sleeps in here. But -sniff- it smells like roses. I actually like this room. It fits Kurama's personality, maybe it's his. I dunno, but now to visit the room across from it.

I opened the door to find a very dark room. It had forest green walls, black carpet, another personal bathroom that was white, a black changing screen, a dark vanity desk, a dark wardrobe, and a bed with black sheets. Now I know this is Kohana's room. One because I was just in here, and two this fits Kohana's personality perfectly. Now to see the other rooms.

The next room had a sign that said Botan's room, so I'm not even gonna look. But across from her room was a black door. I opened the door to find a room darker than Kohana's room! That's a shock! It had two black walls and two blood red ones. There was also a black bed, not much in the way of furniture, but along one wall there were katanas.

'Do you normaly enter peoples room without permission?' Hiei asked leaning on the doorway. I was so startled, I fell over.

'Sorry, but every one else is gone. So I thought I would look around. But why don't you ever do things with everyone else?'

'Why would I wan't to be with those bakas. Why didn't you go?'

'I just didn't want to.'

Things were starting to get quiet, and I was getting uncomfortable. I hate silences like these, I always break them by saying something stupid.

'Hiei did you ever have a girlfriend?' I asked. Oh god! This is what I always do! I'm an idiot! Stupid, stupid, stupid...

"You're not stupid, and no I never did."

'Huh!?! You're telepathic?!'

'Yes.'

'Wow. So have you read my mind before?' I asked, I was starting to blush. Since I was thinking about the fact I had a crush on him! He shook his head. 'Ya know that's invasion of privacy! And I should go.' I said getting up and walking taword the door. But -trip- I fell over nothing. I was excpecting to hit the ground, but insted felt strong arms catch me. I looked up and saw two enchanting crimson eyes. My heart started racing as the space between us closed. I could feel his heart racing too, as we got closeer, until finally our lips met. OMG!!! As we kissed I realized, this was my first kiss! This was getting intense, as he slid his tongue into my mouth. I was forgeting about the world, it is all about him and me.

We broke the kiss when we heard Kohana shouting, 'Yo Yura! Where are ya?!'

"We'll have to continue this later." Hiei told me telepathicly. I ran into the room where I heard her yelling.

'What is it, Kohana?'

'Oh there you are. I was just curious, and I wanted to know if you wanted something to eat?' She said. OMG!!! She interupted the best moment of my life for this!!!

'Sure.'

'OK I'll make some ramen!' She said, trottin off into the kitchen.

* * *

_Hannah 'There we go! I put in some Yura Hiei fluff! There will be more. But for now I have to go.'_

_Youko 'That means you'll have to get offa me!'_

_Hannah 'No, that just means you're going on a trip. So Katie, I leave you in charge of goofing off for both of us.'_

_Katie 'OK, I'll cause so much trouble, they won't know you're gone!'_

_Hannah 'Come back in a few weeks!'_


	8. Training

_Katie 'Hannah you're back!'_

_Hannah 'Yea, I wasn't gone that long.'_

_Katie 'Youko's back too!'_

_Youko 'Will you, get offa me yet?!'_

_Hannah 'Never, hun! But I will say I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, but I do own Kohana, Yura, Yumi, and a few extra's. Oh oh, I have another reviewer! Thank you Fire Witch1! '_

_Hiei '-Runs past- Get away form me onna!'_

_Mysteroius person '-Chases Hiei- No way, babe.'_

_Hannah 'Huh? Chrissy, what are you doing here?'_

_Chrissy 'Can't talk. Gotta catch Hiei. But damn he's fast!'_

_Hiei 'You'll never catch me.'_

_Chrissy 'I have my ways.'_

_Hannah 'OK, I'll get on with the story.'_

* * *

Recap:

'Oh there you are. I was just curious, and I wanted to know if you wanted something to eat?' She said. OMG!!! She interrupted the best moment of my life for this!!!

'Sure.'

'OK I'll make some ramen!' She said, trottin off into the kitchen.

Chapter eight: Training

Normal P.O.V.

The team had been called to Koenma's office.

'We're all here, so what did you want?' Kohana asked.

'Well, since you're all going to be working together, I thought you should all train together. So today the boys will each go up against Kohana.'

'What!? I can't fight a girl, it's against my code!' Kuwabara shouted.

'Oh, so you're using a code because you're afraid to get your ass kicked by a girl?' Kohana asked slyly.

'There's no way you could kick my ass.'

'Well, then why don't you prove it.'

'Anywhere, anytime.'

'How 'bout in five minuets, at the training area. That is, if you don't whimp out first. See ya there.' She said walking out the door.

When the guys got to the training area they saw some one new. She was slim and tall, had pale skin, and dark silver eyes. She had black hair with red-orange highlights that was pulled back in a braid and went down to her knees. She also had cat ears, a tail, and claws. She was wearing a black and red outfit (kinda like Sango's on Inu Yasha) and had a bo in her hand. And she was listening to music.

'What took ya so long?' She asked.

'Who are you?' Yusuke asked.

'What are you talking about? It's me- oh wait, you guys haven't seen me in my demon form. It's me, Kohana.'

'What do you mean, she doesn't look like that.' Kuwabara said stupidly.

'Does this make you believe me?' She asked. Then she stood still for a moment, as her ears and tail disappeared, her hair shortened and turned its original color, and her eyes turned back to normal. 'Happy?!'

'Woah, you mean you have two hot forms?!' Kuwa asked, like the baka he is.

'Can you just let me kick your ass, so we can get this over.' She said, turning back into her demon form. 'So I'm fighting Kuwabara first, right?'

'Why are you listening to music?' Yusuke asked.

'I practice with it. And before you ask, I have my own reasons. Now can we just fight?'

'Yea, so get ready to be K.O.ed. But don't worry, I'll go easy on ya.' Kuwa said.

'I'm not so sure about the first part, but my advice for the second part is don't.' She said getting in fighting stance.

'Ready, set, fight!' And with that Kuwa called out his spirit sword, and charged at Kohana. When he was about two feet away, Kohana moved to the left and put out her right foot, causing Kuwa to fall face first into the ground.

'This is gonna be easier than I thought.' She said.

'I'm just getting started!' Kuwa said, getting up and charging at Kohana, yet again. This time when he was close enough she put out her bo. And he got jabbed in the stomach. Then she used her bo to flip Kuwabara over, and knock him out.

'Done. Now who's ass should I kick next?' She said, leaning on her bo and smiling slyly.

'You didn't even try. But I guess I'll fight you next.' Yusuke said, dragging Kuwa to the side. 'Ready?'

'As ready as I'll ever be.'

'Ready, set, fight!'

'SPIRIT GUN!!' Yusuke shouted. That nearly got her, but she was faster. She jumped up just in time, and surrounded her bo with fire. 'I almost got ya there, SPIRIT GUN!!'

'FIRE WALL!!' Kohana yelled, as a wall of fire came up out of nowhere and took Yusuke's attack. 'Yusuke, don't hold back! I want to go against you at your strongest! FIRE BALL!!!' She said, throwing a large ball of fire at him.

'Fine with me.' He said, jumping to the side just in time.

'FIRE BALL!!' She said again. But he jumped to the side again. 'Wrong move!' She shouted. Then she moved strait at him with her bo out, and knocked him into the wall.

'SPIRIT GUN!!!' He shouted, right before he hit the wall.

'Ahhhhh!!!' She screamed, she was hit in the chest. When she hit the ground, she got strait up, and dusted herself off. But Yusuke was down. '-Cough cough- Ahem, so who am I fighting next?' She asked as if nothing had happened.

'You're strong, I'll fight you next.' Hiei said, pulling out his katana.

'Ready, set, fight!' Hiei was the first to attack, he tried to slice her but she dodged it.

"Damn he's fast!" She thought, as she put up her bo to stop Hiei's katana. "He's faster than Yura, this is gonna be harder than I thought."

'FIRE BALL!!' Hiei dodged it with ease. Then he sliced at her again, and this time got her left arm, but didn't hurt her seriously. And she used her claws to get Hiei across his chest, just enough to make him bleed. Kohana grabbed her bleeding arm, but Hiei sliced at her again. This time when she moved to the side her body made it, but her hair didn't. Hiei cut her braid, so now her hair was as short as it is in her human form.

'M-my hair...' She said, feeling her hairs new length. 'I can't believe it...' Then she ran out of the training area, past Yura, out of the mansion, and into the forest, in tears.

'What happened to her?!' Yura asked. Then she noticed the braid on the floor. 'Her hair!!!'

'Why is her hair so special?' Yusuke asked, he had just become conscious.

'She hasn't cut her hair, in her demon form, and I mean she's NEVER EVER cut her hair before.. That made it special to her.'

'Where did she go?'

'I never know. But I do know she wants to be alone, and that she'll be back tonight. So don't worry, just go on with your day like you normally would.' She said walking out of the room.

-----------------------------------------------

It was about 11:00 p.m. and even Yura was getting unsettled, Kohana had not returned yet. Every one was watching TV, except Yumi, and waiting for Kohana.

"She does this sometimes, but normally she would have come back by now. What should I do?" She thought. "I guess I'll have to go looking for her." Then she got up, and started heading out.

'Where are you going?' Kuwabara asked.

'To find Kohana, she should be back by now.'

'Do you want help? It's a big forest.' Yusuke offered.

'Only if you guys wanna help, but make sure you're all back by midnight.'

'Why?'

'Well, you don't wanna be looking all night, now do you.' And with that every one set off, into the forest.

"I really hope she isn't hiding. But when I find her, boy is she gonna get it. And she's supposed to be looking after me! Ha!" Yura thought. "Huh? That's her scent, she's not far." And Yura was off at top speed. But then she heard something she didn't excpect.

_'The night time fills the sky  
Stars alive, go floating by  
So still the evening air  
So warm and soft, peace everywhere  
I see a world in harmony  
A world of peace and humanity  
Where people walk free  
Like water in a stream  
Flowing on forevermore'_

Yura continued to follow the sound, until she came to a clearing. And there was Kohana sitting in the edge of a cliff, looking up to the moon. Kurama was also in the clearing, listening to Kohana.

_'The breezes softly flow  
Caressing warm, so sweet and low  
Upon my cheek I can feel  
Tenderly a kiss so real  
Like the brush of a hand that I cannot see  
The sound of a voice deep inside of my heart  
So I dream of a new day coming  
For all the world to see'_

"Is she, crying. -Sniff- Yea, I can smell her tears." Yura was thinking.

_'Lift your eyes and see a new day dawning  
A dream that will soon come true  
The day we've waited for  
Lift your heart and see the future for us all-'_ Suddenly she stopped.

(A/N I don't own this song, I don't even know it's name! But I heard it on Gundam Seed, and it's beautiful.)

'This will be better...' She said, wiping away a tear. Then she jumped off the cliff!

'KOHANA!!!' Yura and Kurama shouted in unison, running to the edge of the cliff.

-----------------------------------------------

Meanwhile Yusuke and Kuwabara had met up.

'Have you found her yet, Kuwa?' Yusuke asked.

'No, you?'

'No. Do you think she's hiding?'

'Maybe, I can't sence her energy.'

'She probably hides it well. But she shouldn't b-'

'KOHANA!!!'

'Urameshi, did you hear that?!' Kuwabara asked stupidly.

'Yea, lets go check it out.' Yusuke said, running toward where he heard the sound. When they got to the clearing, they saw Yura and Kurama looking over the edge, and Yura was pissed.

'WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY THERE WAS A LAKE DOWN THERE!!?!!' She shouted.

'I didn't know you guys came looking. But do you really think I would commit suicide!?!' Kohana shouted back.

'Well I don't know any more!'

'-.-; Thanks, you're very reassuring.'

'Now get up here! I need to kick you're ass for scaring me like that!'

'As if! You'll have to come get me! Unless you're too scared, that is.'

'Oh no you didn't! Get ready!'

'Are you really sure about jumping?' Kuwabara asked stupidly. Scaring Yura and Kurama so badly, they fell over the cliff.

'Ha ha ha, good job, Kuwa!' Kohana said from the edge of the lake. 'I think you should-' Suddenly she was pulled under the water. '-Cough cough- Ack HEY!'

'You look good wet.'Kurama said.

'Why you... GET OVER HERE!' She shouted. Then she started chasing him.

'HEY! I still have to kill you!' Yura said, jumping on Kohana, and dunking her under.

'Maybe we should do this back at the mansion, over some ramen.' Kohana suggested, when Yura got off.

'I guess you're right. Lets go!' Yura said.

* * *

_Hannah 'Well another chapter done. But where did Chrissy go?'_

_Katie 'I dunno. Do you know, Inu-Kun?'_

_Inu 'No. But stop calling me Inu-Kun!!!'_

_Katie 'Oh Inu-Kun!'_

_Chrissy '-Runs past- This is working too well! Hannah help!!'_

_Hiei '-Chases Chrissy- Give me the sweet snow!!'_

_Hannah 'Wait a minuet! That's my cookie dough ice cream! Give me that back!! -Gets Youko to chase Chrissy-'_

_Chrissy 'I should of thought this through!'_

_Katie '-Sweat drop- And I thought I was insane! Came back soon for the next part!'_


	9. Meet another enemy

_Hannah 'Welcome back! Man, I'm starting to get sick of doing the disclaimer, -sigh- I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, but I do own Kohana, Yura, Yumi, and a few extras. So now you can't sue! I've only saved two dollars, so what would the point be?'_

_Katie 'So Inu-Kun, you promise you won't run away if I let you go?'_

_Inu 'Yes Yes, now let me go!!'_

_Hannah 'Oh Oh, Katie, I know what to do just incase he's lying!'_

_Katie 'What?'_

_Hannah '-Pulls out necklaces- Prayer Beads!!!'_

_Katie 'Oh good idea! So who else is getting them?'_

_Hannah 'These would look better than a shock collar on the guys, so one for Inu, Youko, Kuronue, Yusuke-'_

_Chrissy 'Don't forget Hiei!!'_

_Hannah 'OK, lets get the guys set up! And I'll get on with the story.'_

* * *

Recap:

'HEY! I still have to kill you!' Yura said, jumping on Kohana, and dunking her under.

'Maybe we should do this back at the mansion, over some ramen.' Kohana suggested, when Yura got off.

'I guess you're right. Lets go!' Yura said.

Chapter nine: Meet another enemy

The next day. It's 12:20, and Kohana's still asleep.

'Will you get up!' Yura said, pounding on her best friends door. 'God don't be so fucking lazy, it's like 12:30!!!'

'Will you get off my back!!! I was up till 4:00 a.m. last night! That means I only had like eight hours of sleep! So go away!' she whined, turning over and pulling up her blanket.

'Ugggggggg!! You're sooooo impossible! Oh well, I give up!'Yura said, turning and walking to the kitchen.

"Oh well, I'm already awake. Wasn't I supposed to be doing something today?" Kohana thought, pulling out her electronic organizer, 'OMG!!! THAT WAS TODAY!?! I gotta get ready, OMG I look terrible! OK, I'll take a quick shower, pack my bag, grab a cup of coffee, and get going.' So she got started on what was going to be a long day

'Hey, why are you in such a rush?' Yura asked from the chouch. Yusuke and Kuwabara were on the couch watching TV too, Kurama was sitting on a chair reading a book, and Hiei was sitting on the windowsill (What a surprise).

'Sry don't have time to talk.' She said, running into the kitchen and grabing a cup of coffee.

'Can you tell me where you're going?'

'I promised to met with some people. And I am sooo late. OK, gotta go, don't wait up!' She said running out of the mansion.

'Is she normally like that?' Yusuke asked.

'Yea, you get used to it. But she still tries her hardest to make time for me and Yumi.'

'Oh, is Kohana here?! I did a really cool drawing that I want her to see!' Yumi said running into the room, with a toothy smile.

'I'm sorry Yumi, but she just left.' Yura said.

'Oh,' her smile was fading, 'I guess she can see it when she gets back.'

'Well you can show me for now! And when Kohana gets back I'll make sure she sees it.'

'OK, thank you Yura!' She said, her smile coming back. But this one wasn't as big or as toothy as her last one.

'Wow that's awesome, I can't even draw like that!'

'Heh heh, you think?'

'Yea, I don't know any one else who can draw like this!'

'OK, I'll go make you a drawing!' Yumi said, skipping out of the room.

A little later Botan came into the room, with her normal cheery disposition. 'Where's Kohana?'

'She went out. What's up?' Yusuke asked.

'Koenma wants to see you guys. Did she say when she'd be back?'

'She just said she'd be back later.'

'Well you still need to see Koenma, he has a mission for you guys.'

'OK.'

In Koenma's office. Koenma is in toddler form.

'Where's Kohana?' The toddler asked.

'Out. So what's the mission?' Yusuke said, taking a seat on the couch.

'We have found out that there is going to be a meeting of demons, we're not sure how many, planing to raid the vault. They will be meeting at a bar in the demon world. We need you to take care of their leader, they call him Scar.'

'Why do they call him Scar?' Kuwabara asked, stupidly.

'When he first joined the group, the leader at the time was afraid to loose his position. So they fought for it. Scar came out victorious, with nothing but a cresent moon shaped scar on his back. So kill him.'

'That's it?! Piece of cake.' Yusuke smirked.

'Don't get cocky. They say Scar is an A class demon. Just take care of him.'

Botan left the room wide eyed. "That can't be!"

-------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, at the bar.

'Are we going to get this done?' A man dressed in back said, taking a seat at the table. He was wearing a pair of baggy black pants, black shoes, and a large black hoodie with the hood up so it caused his face to be hidden.

'S-S-Scar!! I didn't know you w-were back. How d-did you know about this m-meeting?' A lesser demon asked.

'Do you think I wouldn't know about this? Now down to business. Are there any new raids going to happen?'

'W-well we were going t-to raid the vault.'

'When?'

'I-in three d-days.' Another demon stammered.

'Would you like a drink, Sir?' The neko youkai waitress asked.

'I'll have a beer.'

'Alright, coming right up.'

'So were you planning on telling me about the raid?'

'W-well we thought you wouldn't n-need to waste y-your time.'

'I am the leader. You need to tell me about every raid. Or would you rather have me kill all of you?'

'W-we're so s-sorry!!! Please d-don't kill us!!! You will b-be the f-first to know a-about every raid!!!'

'I'm in a good mood so I might just let you live.'

'Oh oh! Thank you!! Thank you!!' They both said, groveling at his feet.

'Get off of me! I said I _might_ let you live. So-' He was cut off, when the boys entered the bar.

'I-isn't he a spirit d-detective!! Scar don't let them g-get us!!!'

'Bakas! You just told them who I am!'

'You mean, you're Scar?' Kuwabara asked

'Maybe. Why, are you going to kill me?'

'That's what we're supposed to do. And I think it'll be easy.' Yusuke smirked.

'I'd like to see you try.' He hissed.

'SPIRIT GUN!!' Yusuke shouted.

'Fire wall.' He said, keeping his cool. 'I have no time for this, you two take care of them.'

'B-but Scar!!!'

'No buts, just fight them.' He said cooly, walking out through the back door.

'SPIRIT GUN!!' Yusuke shouted, killing the two with no problem. 'C'mon we have to kill Scar!' He said, running to the back door.

They tried to follow him, but lost him. 'Damn, where did he go!!'

'Where did who go, Yusuke?' Kohana asked from behind Yusuke. Since he didn't know she was there, he fell face forward.

'What the- KOHANA!!!'

'Heh heh, Yes?' She asked innocently.

'Where were you?' Kurama asked.

'Oh, I was, um... Looking for you guys!' She responded hesitantly. 'So did you guys get Scar?!'

'No, he ran away.' Kuwabara said.

'Well, we shuld tell Binky Breath, he'll wanna know.' Kohana said summoning a portal.

'Oh Kohana, when did you get back?' Koenma asked.

'After I found the guys, then they told me...'

'Yes?'

'We lost Scar. But killed two others.' Yusuke stated.

'Damn! Did you find out anything?! Or did you just kill the others?'

'-Sweat drop- We just killed them.'

'What do you mean we? You killed them.' Hiei said.

'So Yusuke was all dimwitted and fist happy.' Kohana sighed. 'Might as well spend time with Yumi and Yura. See ya!' She said trottin outta the room.

When Kohana was walking down the hall, she was grabbed and tugged into a room. 'What the fuck!!'

'Shhhhhhhhhh!! I need to talk to you...' Botan said.

-------------------------------------------------

'So how did the mission go?' Yura asked, flipping through the channels.

'Well, we didn't get Scar. But I got two of his partners.' Yusuke said.

'Did you say Scar?'

'Yea, why? have you heard of him.'

'Yea, they say he's a thief. And he raids the vault regularly. Oh, and they say if he fights, he fights dirty.'

'Hmmmm...'

-------------------------------------------------

'But don't you think Kurama should know?' Botan asked.

'No! No! Only three people know, you, Yura, and me!'

'Not even Yumi?'

'No! So you promise to keep it our little secret?' Kohana begged.

'OK OK, I promise.'

'Thank you!' She said, pulling Botan into a huge hug.

'You're. welcome.' She said weakly, 'Would. you. let. go! Can't. breath!!!'

'Oh, sorry!'

-------------------------------------------------

Then next morning the team was called to Koenma's office.

'Do you know how early it is?' Kohana asked, rubbing her temples.

'What do you mean early? It's 10:00 a.m.!'

'That's still early to me. So what did you want?'

'I have a mission for all of you. There is a small red gem, called the ruby tigers eye.' (A/N I know corny name, but cut me some slack! It's 2 a.m. here!) 'It resides in a cavern a the foot of Mt. Fuji. It posses some sort of demonic ora. And contains quite a bit of powerful demonic energy. So if it fell into the wrong hands, it would be very dangerous. I need you guys to retreive it, and bring it back so it can be put into the vault.'

'No problem!' Yusuke smirked.

'Be careful, there are supposed to be traps everywhere.' Koenma warned.

'So get it, get out, and stay alive. Is that it?' Kohana asked.

'To put it bluntly, yes.'

* * *

_Hannah 'Sry it's a short chapter. I promise the next chapter will be way longer. And I'm sry, but a few things are gonna happen before there's more fluff. Once again sry!!'_

_Katie 'These are cool! I cam make Inu-Kun sit!'_

_Inu 'No!!! -Falls face first into ground-'_

_Katie 'Whoops! Sry Inu-Kun! But thanks for the power, Hannah!'_

_Hannah 'No problem!'_

_Youko 'Now will you get offa me!?!'_

_Hannah 'OK, but only because you have the prayer beads on.'_

_Youko 'Oh man! You know, you're heavier than you look!'_

_Hannah 'ARE YOU CALLING ME FAT!?!?!?!'_

_Youko 'No! No! I was just-'_

_Hannah 'SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!!!'_

_Youko 'Ack! -falls face first into ground-'_

_Katie 'Heh heh, well come back soon for the next installment!'_


	10. The first mission

_Hannah 'Welcome back! -Sigh- Once again I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, but I do own Kohana, Yura, Yumi, and a few extras. Oh, and thanks to all the reviewers! And if you like Inu Yasha, you should check out ravenscall's story! It's funny! But Katie, I was thinking about putting Inu in a dog show, what do you think?'_

_Inu 'There's no fucking way you're going to put me in a stupid dog show.'_

_Hannah 'But you could be best in show.'_

_Inu 'As I said, no fucking way!'_

_Hannah 'Katie, if you will.'_

_Katie 'OK, Inu-Kun... SIT!!!'_

_Inu 'Ack! -Falls face first into ground-'_

_Hannah 'Thank you. Now what do you think about the dog show?'_

_Katie 'Sounds fun! And I'm sure my Inu-Kun will definitely win!'_

_Hannah 'Of course he will! But we'll need to start training right away! And I'll get on with the story.'_

* * *

Recap:

'No problem!' Yusuke smirked.

'Be careful, there are supposed to be traps everywhere.' Koenma warned.

'So get it, get out, and stay alive. Is that it?' Kohana asked.

'To put it bluntly, yes.'

Chapter ten: The first mission

At the cave, at the foot of Mt. Fuji.

'Do you think there's more to this mission then Koenma said?' Kohana asked.

'Well, the cave doesn't seem dangerous.' Kuwabara said stupidly.

'In my book, things normally aren't as they appear. Either way, I was talking about the gem. Didn't Koenma say something about it having some sort of demonic ora, or energy, or something like that?' She asked.

'Yes, he said it contained powerful demonic energy.' Kurama said.

'That might make it more dangerous. But, I have a bad feeling about this.'

"I'm starting to feel the energy. But could it really be that powerful? If it is, someone would have come and taken it by now! Something has to be wrong, I just know it!" Kohana thought.

-Click-

'What the hell- Get out of the way!' Kohana shouted, jumping to the side. The guys did what she said, except Kuwabara he was to stupid and slow. So he go hit by the boulder that came rolling down the path. 'Holy shit! Kuwa, are you OK?'

'I don't think he's conscious.' Yusuke said.

'Well, I sure as hell ain't gonna be carrying him.'

'Kurama, you grab him.'

'Sure.'

'Let's go! We're getting close.' Said Kohana, trottin down the path.

When they got to the end of the path, they entered a large chamber, and I mean huge. There were, evenly spaced, pillars on each side of the room. They were covered with beautiful carvings. And inbetween each pillar there were statues of different people. Kohana thought they could have been gaurdians through out the ages. And right in the center of the room there was the gem, sitting on a pedestal.

'I told you this was gonna be an easy mission.' Yusuke said smugly.

'I'm still not sure, something's really wrong.' Kohana said.

'Oh don't be worried! Look it's sitting right there!' Then Yusuke went up to the gem.

'Yusuke, I can tell something bad is going to happen! Wait!' She said, running after him and trying to stop him. But it was too late. He grabbed the gem.

'See, nothing bad happened! Now let's just get this to Koen-' He was cut off by the mountain starting to shake. 'What's happening?!'

'The cavern's caving! Everybody get out!!!' Kohana shouted, starting to shove Yusuke.

'Wait a minuet, I dropped the gem!' Yusuke said.

'Just go! I'll get it.' She said, turning back to find the gem.

'But-'

'JUST GO!!!' She shouted. The look she gave Yusuke told him to do it, so he did.

"Where did it go?! It couldn't have just dissapeared! Wait, I can still feel it's power." She thought.

'There it is!' She said grabbing it. But suddenly the gem evaporated into thin air! 'Damn! I knew this was a trick! The gem was just an illusion!'

But then the room started to cave! "Oh no! The room's giving in! I'm not gonna get out!"

Kohana started for the exit, but then a pillar fell right in front of it. Now this was starting to get hard. The pillars were falling, there was no gem, and Kohana was cut off from the only exit! Or was it the only exit... As Kohana scanned the room she noticed another door, on the other side of the room. It would be hard, but she wouldn't ever back down. So she set off for the exit. But as she was running more pillars and boulders kept falling making it harder to get out. Finally she got to the door, ansd was almost out. She could even see outside! But then part of the wall colapsed, and fell onto Kohana! It injured her left arm seriously. But she shoved off the rocks, and kept going. And right when she was like two feet from the exit, it caved. So she dove for the exit. And almost made it all the way out, but her left leg got caught under a boulder.

'I made it! Now I have to get home! But my head hurts, and...' That was all she got out before she fainted.

------------------------------------------------------------

'YOU MEAN YOU STILL HAVEN'T FOUND HER!!!!!!!!!!' Yura practicly screamed. It had been a week since the mission, and they still hadn't found Kohana. 'HOW COULD SHE STILL BE MISSING!!! IT'S BEEN A FUCKING WEEK!!!'

'They've been looking every day. I'm afraid that the worst has probably happened. So tomorrow the rest of the team will be going back to other work.' Koenma said solemnly.

'WHAT DO YOU MEAN!?! YOU'RE SAYING YOU'RE JUST GONNA CONSIDER HER DEAD!?! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!!!' She yelled. Then she left the room in tears, and ran to her room.

'I can't believe he's just gonna leave her! Oh God, Koenma such a jerk!! I know she's alive, I just know it! If that was me she wouldn't stop! She wouldn't give up untill she found me...' She said, burrowing her face in her pillow.

'You're right.' A familiar voice said from the window.

'Huh?' she said, looking up from her pillow. And there on the windowsill was Hiei. 'What am I right about? That she's alive, or that Koenma's a jerk?'

'Both.' He smirked.

'But what can we do?! I even checked the mountain, and I couldn't find her scent! It's just so hopeless!' She said, starting to cry again.

Then she felt a hand on her shoulder. 'She'll be fine.'

'Will you help me look more?'

'Tomorrow.'

'Thank you...' She said, leaning in for a sweet and tender kiss. This would sure help her relax. So she wrapped her arms around his neck, and he sliped his arms around her waist. And finally their lips met. Well, at least for a moment. Because right when they kissed...

'KUDO?!'

'That was Yumi! Come on we have to see if she's OK!' Yura said, grabbing Hiei's hand and running out of the room.

'Yumi, what's wrong?!'

'Look! It's Kudo, but he's seriously hurt!' She said, holding the small fox close. His side was bleeding, and he was carrying something that was bigger than he was!

'What's this?' Yura asked, grabbing what Kudo had in his mouth. 'IT'S KOHANA'S JACKET!'

'WHAT?!' Everyone esle shouted.

'It may be blood soaked and torn, but it still has her scent on it! Plus I got this for her on her fifteenth birthday!' Yura said.

'Then she might actually be in this forest.' Kurama said thoughtfully.

------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile in that exact forest. A frustrated young girl was walking in the forest to calm down. She had black wavy hair, with blue highlights, that went down to her mid back. She was about five foot seven, and had light grayish blue eyes. "Stupid Akira. I swear he's always shoving his, over sized, nose in my business! Cool down Amaya, just forget about Akira. -shigh-"

But then she smelled something. It was a mixture of blood and tears. 'What's that? Someone might need help, I'll go find out.' So she set off, following the scent. She stopped near a clearing where she saw a girl, around her age, in a corner. She was tied up with ropes that were glowing a creepy green color, but it looked like she was already hurt.(Three guesses who that is.)

'Stop crying girl! Tomorrow it will all be over, and you'll be the Yami's problem. And that fox is probably dead. So shut up!' The demon said, slapping her. Causing blood to trickle down from the corner of her mouth.

'Why can't they just leave me alone...' She said, but then she fell unconscious.

Now there are a few things Amaya just can't stand, and picking on people who are hurt, is one of them! 'What do you think you're doing to her?!' She yelled.

'Who the hell are you?'

'You don't need to know.'

'And why is that?'

'Because I'm gonna kill you.'

'You're gonna kill me?'

'Yea, you hurt an innocent person, and you're too ugly to keep on living.' She smirked.

'Just go home and play with you're dolls.' He said.

'Why you...' Then she pulled out her sword, and before he could even block, stabbed him strait through his heart.

Then she went over to Kohana. 'What should I do? Well, first I should get her out of these ropes.' She said to herself. Then she untied the ropes.

'Who are you?' Kohana asked weakly.

'I'm Amaya. And you're gonna be fine.' She said comfortingly.

'Thanks...' She said, and blacked out. Again.

'No problem.' She said, picking Kohana up and gently setting Kohana on her back. 'But now what do I do?!' After a little thinking, she decided to follow the path and hope she found something.

After about a half an hour of searching she finally came across a, rather large, mansion. "Maybe someone here can help me."

Meanwhile inside. 'So we'll set off in pairs. And use the communicators to keep in contact. Great, lets g-' Yura said, but suddenly just stopped.

'Yura? Is anything wrong?' Yusuke asked.

'I smell Kohana, but she smells like she's bleeding profusely! And she's right out front!' She said, then dashed off to the door with every one else (a.k.a. Kurama, Yusuke, Hiei, Kuwa, and Yumi) following close behind.

When they got out, they saw Amaya (who they still don't know) carrying Kohana. But totally got the wrong idea.

'WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO HER!!?!!' Yura screamed.

'I didn't-'

'BULL SHIT!!! LOOK AT HER!! HOW COULD YOU DO THAT?!?'

'I swear I didn't hurt her!' She said, setting Kohana down.

'NOW YOU LIE ABOUT IT?! I SWEAR I'M GONNA GET REVENGE, FOR KOHANA!!!' She said, pulling out her bow. 'ICE ARROW!!'

'Ack!' She said, dodging it.

'ROSE WHIP!!!' Kurama shouted.

'What is wrong with you people!?! I said I didn't hurt her!!!' Amaya said, dodging or blocking everything.

'Hmm, what?' Kohana said, trying to get up. 'Wha-WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?! Stop, she saved me!'

'That's what I told them!'

'Yea, you did...' And she passed out again.

'KOHANA!!!' Yura, Kurama, and Yumi shouted, running over to her.

'Who are yo-'

'AMAYA!! Are you OK?! I smelled you're blood!!!' A young man shouted, jumping out of the forest.

Amaya said nothing, but blushed and slapped him! Yura looked shocked, and the boys and Yumi looked confused.

(A/N This is a perverted joke, for older girls...)

'WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED!!!' Botan shouted, running out of the room to Kohana. 'OK scratch that, we need to take care of her! NOW!!!'

* * *

_Katie 'Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!!! I'm finally in the story! -Jumps around doing happy dance-'_

_Hannah '-Sweat drop- Well it wouldn't be a good story without your stupid, insane antics.'_

_Katie 'Hey!! I may be insane, and do childish things, but I'm not stupid!!!'_

_Hannah 'I didn't say you were! I simply said you do stupid, insane, and childish things!'_

_Katie 'OK! -Continues to jump around like an idiot-'_

_Hannah 'Chrissy, wanna make a bet on how much sugar Katie's had? -Watches Katie jump around, holding walkman, singing Stacie's Mom-'_

_Chrissy 'How much sugar did you have in the house?'_

_Hannah '-Sweat drop- Damn, I sould of figured this. Well come back soon for the next part. And I'll call the mental institution down the street. Oh Katie.'_

_Katie 'Yea?'_

_Hannah 'Soon the nice people in white are gonna take you to you're nice soft room.'_

_Katie 'Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!!!'_


	11. The end

_Hannah 'Welcome back! Thank you Chow-Chow Binks aka Chic for reveiwing. And also thanks to my loyal reviewers. Once again, I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho! There I said it! Now you can't sue me!! But I do own Kohana, Yura, Yumi, Amaya, and a few extras.'_

_Chrissy 'Oh Hannah.'_

_Hannah 'Yea?'_

_Chrissy 'Look! -Holds out cookie dough ice cream-'_

_Hannah '-Grabs ice cream- Did you get this to make up for the ice cream you had Hiei eat?'_

_Chrissy 'Yup!!'_

_Katie 'I'm baaaaaaaaaack!'_

_Hannah '-Whispers to Chrissy- It's hard to believe we had silence, for at least a little while.'_

_Katie 'What was that?'_

_Hannah & Chrissy 'Nothing!!!'_

_Hannah 'Any way, I'll get on with the story.'_

* * *

Recap:

'AMAYA!! Are you OK?! I smelled you're blood!!!' A young man shouted, jumping out of the forest.

Amaya said nothing, but blushed and slapped him! Yura looked shocked, and the boys and Yumi looked confused.

(A/N This is a perverted joke, for older girls...)

'WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED!!!' Botan shouted, running out of the room to Kohana. 'OK scratch that, we need to take care of her! NOW!!!'

Chapter eleven: The end

'WHAT DID I TELL YOU, KOENMA!' Yura shouted at Koenma.

'What did you tell me?'

'KOHANA'S ALIVE!!!'

'WHAT!?!?!'

'COME AND SEE!' She shouted, grabbing his hand and running out of the room.

When they got to the room, they saw every one standing around a bed.

'Move out of the way!!' Koenma said, shoving Yusuke and Kuwabara to the side.

'What happened to her?' Botan asked.

But then Koenma noticed Amaya and a young man. 'Who the hell are you?'

'Amaya, and this is my ass of a brother Akira.' She said. And Akira rolled his eyes.

'Why are you here?'

'Well, I'm the one who saved her! Now you answer my question, who is she?'

'Her name is Kohana. She works for me.'

'What's her job, bait?' She asked sarcasticly.

'YOU SHOULD RESPECT HER!!! SHE WORKS HARDER THAN ANYONE I'VE EVER KNOWN!!!' Yumi screamed.

'And who are you?'

'I'm Yumi, her younger sister. But she's fifteen, and has taken care of me ever since our parents died! So, show respect!'

'Ahem! What happened?' Botan said. Again.

'Well, I was walking in the forest, when I smelled her blood. So I followed the scent to the source, and found a fat ugly demon and Kohana. But Kohana was tied up with ropes that were growing a weird green color.'

'They must have been poison ropes.' Koenma stated.

'As I was saying, she was tied up with ropes that were growing a weird green color. Then the demon said some thing about her being the Yami's problem, or something like that.'

'Did you say Yami?' Yura asked.

'Yea, I think that's what he said. Then he said that some fox was probably dead-'

'You mean HE's the one who hurt Kudo?!' Yumi shouted.

'Kudo?' Amaya asked.

'He's Kohana's pet.' Yumi said. 'But I take care of him too.'

Then suddenly Kohana's heart beat started racing.

'What's happening to her?!' Yumi asked.

Botan put her hand on Kohana's forehead, and said, 'She has a fever. Maybe the poison is starting to get to her. Does she deal well with poison?'

'I don't know. She always hides it if she's hurt.' Yura said.

'Here I'll take care of her arm and leg.' Amaya said.

'What's wrong with her arm and leg?' Yura asked.

'Well she dislocated her right shoulder, so I'll fix that.' She said, putting her hand on Kohana's shoulder. Her hand glowed blue for a moment, and fixed Kohana's shoulder.

'Did she break her leg?'

'Yup, so I'll fix that.' She said, doing the same thing she did for Kohana's shoulder to her leg.

'OK, I'm here.' Someone said, walking through the door.

'Who are you?' Yura asked.

'I'm the doctor. Now if you don't mind, everyone out of the room!' She said, shooing everyone out of the room.

The doctor had been in there for about an hour or so. 'What the hell is taking her so long!?!' Yura shouted in exasperation. Just then the doctor came out with a solemn face on.

'What's wrong?! Is Kohana OK!?' Yumi asked.

'Well I'm afraid, the poison is too serious.'

'So that means?'

'She has twenty-four hours, at the most, to live. I'm sorry.' She said quietly. Then walked away.

Everyone fell silent. Yumi fell to the ground, and burst into tears. Yura kneeled down next to Yumi, trying to help. But only started crying herself. Botan grabbed onto Koenma, and openly started crying. Kurama lowered his head, so his bangs shadowed his eyes. And everyone else just stood there in shock.

-----------------------------------------------------

It's been quite a few hours (like fourteen, so now it's like 1:00 a.m.), Koenma is in his office, most of the guys are trying to sleep, but really can't, and Amaya is walking to Kohana's room. When she got there she saw Kurama. He's sitting in the chair next to the bed Kohana's in, holding her hand.

(A/N Awwwwwwww that's so Kawaii!!!)

'Ya know, it's getting late.' She said, leaning on the doorway. 'Aren't you tired? You've been here all day!'

'I don't care.'

They were quiet for a while. But Amaya was getting uncomfortable, so she asked, 'Are you her boyfriend?'

'Yes.'

'You must care about her alot.' She said quietly.

'I really do.'

'Well, this can't be healthy. You need to go to bed.' She said firmly.

'No I won't lea-'

'No you will!'

'But, what if she-

'How 'bout I stay with her. And I'll stay untill you get up. And if anything happens, I'll wake you up. Is that all right?' She said in a caring voice.

Kurama thought it over, and decided to do as she says.

'Everything will be fine.' She said reassuringly.

Then she looked down at Kohana, she had a smile on. 'You've got a great guy. I hope you pull through, then you will both be happy.' She said.

'Kurama...' Kohana mumbled in her sleep.

That was all Kurama heard as he walked down the hallway to his room. And as soon as he laid down, he fell asleep.

_-DREAM-_

_Kurama was standing in the middle of nowhere. And there was a very heavy mist. He couldn't see a thing, except far away, there was a light._

_"Where am I? And what is that?" He thought. "I should go see what that is."_

_So he followed the light. As he got closer, the mist seemed to lighten. But when the mist fully cleared, he was by a play ground. And sitting on one of the swings was Kohana._

_'Kohana?' He asked._

_'Yes, it is me, Kurama.' She said, getting up. 'But this is only a dream.'_

_'But-'_

_'Kurama, I have a reason for this. I need you to do something for me. As you know I'm going to die, but there's one thing you can do for me. Around my neck I always wear a chain, that has a key on it. It may be under my shirt, but just grab it nonetheless. I need you to take that key, put it in mid air like there's a lock, turn it to the side, and push it forward. It may seem crazy, but a door will appear. Go through that door, and you will enter a training area with three doors. Take the middle door, there is a key pad, and the numbers are 120991. That room is all wall to wall potions, antidotes, creams, and powders. One of the test tubes glows a silver color, it's the only one that does. That's the antidote. Grab it, and bring it to me. I need drink it, I don't care how! I need you to do that for me. Will you?'_

_'Of course.'_

_'Thank you, and please hurry...' She said, starting to fade away._

_-DREAM END-_

Suddenly Kurama jolted up right out of sleep. And ran strait to Kohana.

'Oh Kurama, you're awake.' Yusuke said. Everyone was standing around the bed. Kurama had been asleep for a little less than ten hours. Kohana had only gotten worse, and only has about two minuets left.

But Kurama knew what he had to do, he had a mission. So he got right down to it. He ran up to Kohana, and got the key the fastest way he could, by putting his hand down her shirt.

'Ummm Kurama, I don't think this is the right time to get laid.' Yusuke said.

'Shut up, Yusuke!!!' Kurama snapped. Then he grabbed the key. 'Got it!'

"She must have told him something through his dreams." Yura thought, as she watched him make the door.

He continued to race as hard as he could. He had to save her, no he needed to save her! Yumi needs her, Yura needs her, he needs her!!

Kohana's heart beat was getting slower and slower by the moment. BU-BUMP....BU-BUMP.....BU-BUMP...

Kurama made it across the training arena. Typed in the numbers 1 2 0 9 9 1. He entered the room, but there were so many test tubes.

'Dammit! Which one is it?!' He said looking around. Then he recalled Kohana's words.

_'One of the test tubes glows a silver color, it's the only one that does...'_

He looked some more, finding test tubes glowing like every other color.

Her heart beat still getting weaker. BU-BUMP..........BU-BUMP.........BUMP...

Finally he spotted it! Just sitting on the back wall. But there was no time! He grabbed it, and ran off. Time was running out!

Kohana was almost dead. Seriously. BUMP................BUMP....................BUMP...

'I've got it!!' Kurama said running into the room.

'What do you have?!?' Yura asked.

'The cure for Kohana!!!' He said, running to the bed.

BUMP...............................................BUMP...

He leaned Kohana up, with her head back, and poured the antidote into her mouth. She started to cough a little, but then drank it.

.................BUMP.............................................................................BUMP........

Everyone held their breath. But nothing. She actually died.

Hiei walked out of the room. Botan walked out of the room crying. Koenma, Yusuke, and Kuwabara lowered their heads, and walked out of the room. Yura slumped to the floor in tears. Kurama lowered his head, so his bangs covered his eyes again. But still had tears rolling down his cheeks.

'Dammit.' Amaya said quietly. Then walked out of the room, followed by Akira.

'She's not dead. She said she wouldn't!' Yumi said through tears.

'Yumi, she _is_ dead.' Yura said.

And so every one was sad for the rest of their lives.

**The End!**

(A/N Now what kind of person would I be if I did that? I mean, I may be depressed, but that doesn't mean my story should be! So on with the real story.)

'Yumi, she _is_ dead.' Yura said.

'NO! She can't be!!' Yumi said, hitting her lifeless sisters chest. 'She promised she wouldn't leave untill I was ready!'

Little did she know what good she was doing. While she was _mourning_ for her sisters death (or hitting her sister), she accidentally started her sisters heart again.

Meanwhile, Akira had just stopped Amaya. 'What are you doing?!'

'She died!' Her head was down, so that was all he could understand.

'But don't you remember your ability?!'

Then she punched him.

'OWW! What was that for?!?' He asked, grabbing his right arm.

'For not telling me that earlier! Let's go!' She said, sprinting down the hall.

But while they _talked_, everyone else got a huge surprise. Yumi was crying, laying her head on Kohana's chest, like she would when she was little.

Just then Kohana gentally wraped her arm around her younger sister. 'You know, I did promise I wouldn't leave untill you were ready. And I **_will_** keep that promise.'

'K-Kohana?' She asked, looking up into her sisters open eyes.

'Yes, I'm here.'

'Oh Kohana!' Yumi said, clinging onto Kohana.

'Kohana don't you ever do that again! Or I'll really have to kill you!' Yura said, hugging Kohana and Yumi.

'WAIT!! I CAN SAV...' Amaya said, bursting in the room, followed by Akira.

'I don't need saving anymore.'

'You mean, I can't use my technique!'

'Heh heh! No, I'm afraid I'm alive.' Kohana teased.

'Oh! We should go tell the rest of the guys that Kohana's alive.' Yura suggested. And without need for words, Yumi, Amaya, Akira, and Yura shot out the door. Leaving Kohana and Kurama alone.

'Thank you, Kurama. You and Yumi saved me.'

He said nothing. But he turned his back to her.

'Kurama are you OK?'

'When you died, i-it felt like... like the world came to an end.'

'Well,' She said, getting up and walking to him, 'I'm still here.'

Suddenly he turned around, and pulled her into a tight embrace. 'You are. And I never want you to leave!'

'I won't! I love you...' She said, leaning into a very passionate kiss.

'SEE! I TOLD YOU SHE'S ALIVE!!' Amaya shouted at Koenma. Causing Kohana to shove Kurama away.

'Very much alive.' Yura commented slyly.

'Oh shut up! And yes, I'm alive.'

'But you were just dead!' Kuwabara said confused.

'Yes baka, I was.'

'Then how are you alive?'

'Well, Kurama got me the antidote in time. But my heart beat was so slow, that it wasn't being pumped through my blood fast enough. So I died. But when Yumi was hitting me, she started my heart going again.'

'What was that about your heart again?' He said, like the stupid ass he is.

(A/N As you can tell, I don't really like Kuwabara. He's too ugly and stupid for his own good! But I keep him around for those reasons.)

'-Sweat drop- Just don't try to understand, Kuwa.'

'But-'

She put up her hand. 'Just don't.'

Everyone was quiet for a while. Until '-Grumble-'

Kohana started blushing. 'I guess I'm hungry. So what's for lunch?'

* * *

_Katie 'Ha ha! You died!'_

_Hannah 'So! I came back to life didn't I?'_

_Katie 'But you still died!'_

_Hannah 'Oh shut up, Katie!'_

_Katie 'Looks like someone's PMSing.'_

_All boys 'What?'_

_Katie 'It means-'_

_Hannah '-Covers Katies mouth- They don't need to know what it means!!! Either way, that's not why I'm mad!'_

_Chrissy 'Then why are you mad?'_

_Hannah 'Katie ate my ice cream!'_

_Hiei 'Where's the sweet snow!!!'_

_Hannah '-Grins evilly- Katie has it.'_

_Heie 'Give me the sweet snow!!! -Chases Katie-'_

_Katie '-Runs away from Hiei- Hannah I'm gonna KILL YOU!!!'_

_Hannah 'I know, but I'll enjoy this while it lasts. Come back later for the next part.'_


	12. Stealing stuff, and bad luck

_Hannah 'Welcome back! I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho! So now I'm safe! But I do own Kohana, Yura, Yumi, Amaya, and a few extras. Hey Katie.'_

_Katie 'Yea?'_

_Hannah 'The dog show is getting closer.'_

_Katie 'Oh yea! But we haven't trained my Inu-Kun at all!'_

_Chrissy 'Well, we could hire a dog trainer.'_

_Hannah 'I sure as hell don't have enough money.'_

_Chrissy 'Oh yea.'_

_Katie 'You have two dogs, Hannah.'_

_Hannah 'You want me to train him!'_

_Katie 'Why not?'_

_Hannah 'I don't think you've met my dogs.'_

_Chrissy 'But you won't make us pay.'_

_Hannah 'Let me get this strait, you want me to train dog breath?'_

_Katie & Chrissy 'Yea!'_

_Inu 'No fucking way!'_

_Hannah 'On second thought, I will train him!'_

_Inu 'What!'_

_Hannah 'Come on, dog breath!'_

_Katie & Chrissy 'We'll get on with the story!'_

* * *

Recap:

Everyone was quiet for a while. Until '-Grumble-'

Kohana started blushing. 'I guess I'm hungry. So what's for lunch?'

Chapter twelve: Stealing stuff, and bad luck

'Listen Yura, I have to go out today. But I promised to take Yumi to the movies. So can you take her?' Kohana asked, grabbing her new jacket and bag.

'Sure, but how do I go to the movies?'

'Huh?'

'Unless this _charming_ mansion has a theater.' She added, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

'Oh yea! Here.' Kohana said, tossing Yura a pendant.

'Is this a theater in a pendant?'

'Very funny. This pendant can make portals that can take you anywhere in the three worlds. Just make sure you close the portal after you go through. Oh, and be back by ten. See ya.' And with that Kohana was out the door.

'Well, she didn't say we _only_ had to go to the theater. Yumi come on.'

'Where's Kohana?'

'She had to do something, but we can go to the theater together!'

'Cool! She said we could go see Elektra!'

'Right, I wrote a note. So lets go!'

So they set off for a day of enjoyment. But that definitely won't be the story for everyone else.

-

Meanwhile, a young girl walked into a small alley. She was dressed in a small tight black skirt, black knee high black boots, a black halter top with a large V neck, a piece of blck cloth covered her mouth and nose, she had her hair up in a bun with a black bandana over it, and had a strap on her right thigh with a pistole attached to it.

'Luna! You're back!' A young neko youkai said.

'Yes, Jewel, I am back. How have you all been?'

'Well, we're running out of money again.' A different neko youkai said.

'I thought so, Natsuko. So is everyone here?' She asked looking around. 'Let's see, Natsuko and Akiko, Jewel, and Shina. Good you are all here. Now, are you all ready?'

'Yes!' The girls said in unison.

'Good, then let us go.' She said, summoning a portal. 'Step through.'

When they stepped through the portal they came out outside the vault. And easily made it into the vault.

'Now grab what you think would be valuable, and let us get going.' She commanded.

-

While that was going on, Kuwabara and Yusuke were fighting over the remote, Amaya was trying to wtch TV, Akira had gone out, Kurama was reading, and Hiei was sitting on the windowsill. Then Botan rushed into the room.

'Hey Botan, what's wrong?' Yusuke asked.

'You guys need to hurry up! Someone's in the vault! So come on!' She said turnning to leave. 'Wait a minuet, where's Kohana?'

'Yura said she went out this morning.' Amaya said, holding up a note. 'But I could help fight.'

'Whatever, let's go!' She said running, out of the room, followed by the guys and Amaya.

But when they got outside the vault, everything looked normal.

'Souldn't it _look_ like someone's in there?' Amaya asked. 'Maybe it wa-'

She was cut off when the door burst open, and five girls walked out. The oldest looking one was carrying a bag full of rare items.

'Who are you!' Yusuke asked.

'I am Luna.' She said. 'And these are my friends.'

'I'm Natsuko.'

'I'm Akiko.'

'I'm Jewel.'

'And I'm Shina.'

'So if you do not mind, we will be going.' Luna said.

'Not unless you're planning to drop off that bag on the way out.' Amaya said.

'I can not do that. I may not need the money, but my friends do.'

'That doesn't mean you can steal what you need.'

'You will see how I do not steal. But we will be taking these with us.' She said, handing the bag to Akiko. 'Go girls, I will be with you in a minuet.'

So the girls started getting away. But that wouldn't happen as long as Amaya was around. So she tried to do a front flip over Luna. But Luna was too fast.

'Fire wall!' She said, stopping Amaya.

'Does everyone know that move!' Kuwabara asked.

Amaya decided to take it up a notch. So she pulled out her sword and attacked.

'SPIRIT GUN!'

'Rose whip.'

Three attacks at once. But Luna is a quick thinker. She put up her hands, and shouted, 'Sun Blast!'

That's a powerful move. It's like a small explosion, depending on how much energy is put into it. She barley used any energy, but still caused everyone to fly back. And since Amaya was the closest she was sent back to into a tree.

'Amaya!' Luna shouted, running after her.

'Huh?' She said. But then the tree she hit started to fall. She covered her head, and closed her eyes. But insted of feeling the tree smash her, she felt someone slide by her and pull her out of the way. When she looked up she saw Luna. 'Why did you save me?'

'Because it is not your time to die.' She said with a caring look. Then she summoned a portal and leaving without a trace.

"Why..." Was all Amaya could think of.

'Are you all right?' Botan asked.

'O-oh, yea. I'm fine. But they got away.'

'Yea, oh well. At least everyone's all right.'

-

'Are you girls all right?' Luna asked.

'Yea, we're all fine.' Natsuko said.

'And we got the money! Twenty-five million dollars!' Akiko said, holding out a suit case.

'We also stole back everything else!' Shina said, handing Luna the bag.

'Good, now I will take my leave.'

'Don't you want any of the money?' Jewel asked.

'No. You ask me that every time. But that money is for all of you, I do not need any.'

'Are you sure?'

'Yes, now I must go.' She said, summoning a portal, and leaving.

When she stepped out of the portal she was in Koenma's office. And he was sitting at his desk doing paper work.

'Who are you!'

'Luna. And here.' She said, tossing him the bag.

'Wait, did you steal this!'

'It is not stealing if you give what you took back.'

Just then Botan, Amaya, and the guys came in.

'We're sorry, but sh-' Botan started, but stopped when she saw Luna.

'What the hell are you doing here!' Yusuke asked.

'Showing how I do not steal anything. So if you do not mind I will be going.' She said, summoning a portal, and leaving once again.

'Why does she always do that!' Yusuke said.

Amaya thought of Luna's words _'You will see how I do not steal...'_ She was right. She didn't steal it. She gave it back. But who was Luna? She wasn't a bad guy. Amaya was definitely going to find out!

'She returned it!' Botan said.

'Well that's a first.' Yusuke commented.

'But why would a thief return what she stole?'

'Well, maybe she isn't as bad as we think.' Amaya said.

'So what did I miss!' Kohana said cheerfully, as she walked through the door.

'Well someone stole something, and then gave it back.' Koenma said.

'Well that's a first.' Kohana said.

'Oh yea.' Amaya said.

'So, anyone up for lunch?' Kohana asked with a huge smile.

When everyone got setteled with something to eat, the funniest thing happened. Yura and Yumi walked into the kitchen, soaking wet.

'What happened to you guys?' Kohana asked.

'When we got out of the theater, it was raining harder than I've ever seen. So we went out, in the rain, trying to find an empty alley. When we finally found one, we were already soaked.' Yura said.

'Ha ha ha! Oh man, talk about bad luck! Ha ha!'

'-Anime vein- So you like this, eh?'

'Oh yea!'

'Fine,' Yura said, running up to Kohana, 'let's see how you like this.'

Then she picked up Kohana. 'What the, what are you doing!'

'Something funny...' She said, running out of the mansion. Then she ran into the forest, with Kohana, and to a river.

'Yura!'

'One, two, THREE!' Yura shouted, tossing Kohana into the river.

'Ack, Yura-cough- I'm gonna KILL YOU!' She screamed, getting out of the river, and chasing Yura back to the mansion. But Yura ran into the kitchen, where everyone else was. When they saw Kohana they all burst out laughing.

'Sis, ha ha, you have mud all over you. Ha ha ha!' Yumi said, trying to hold back her laughter.

So she looked down at her cloths, and Yumi was right. She had mud in her hair, on her cloths, and all over her bare feet.

'YURA! You weren't mud covered!' She screeched.

'But now _you_ are.' Yura smirked.

'As I said, I'm gonna KILL YOU!' Kohana souted, lunging herself at Yura, and tackling Yura to the ground. Then she started smearing mud all over Yura's face. 'Now this is funny!'

'OK! OK! I GIVE!' Yura yelled.

'Good.' Kohana said, getting off of Yura. 'But you did deserve that. And I really need a shower.'

'You all ways do.' Yura smirked.

'-Anime vein- Like you never do. And incase you didn't notice, you have a little mud on your face.' Kohana smirked, walking back to her room.

* * *

_Hannah 'Looks like there's a another new enemy.'_

_Chrissy 'She didn't seen like much of an enemy.'_

_Katie 'Where did my Inu-Kun go?'_

_Hannah 'Over in the corner. He kinda passed out after the fifth hit.'_

_Chrissy 'What were you doing!'_

_Hannah '-Sweat drop- Everytime he was rude or mean, I had a baseball bat that I would "discipline" him with.'_

_Katie 'My poor Inu-Kun!'_

_Hannah 'He should wake up in a few hours!'_

_Chrissy 'Hopefully...'_

_Hannah '**Now I have an important question. Do you actually want a lemon? Reveiw and tell me.** And come back in alittle while for chapter thirteen.'_


	13. Training with Youko, and some bad pranks

_Hannah 'Welcome back! I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, but I do own Kohana, Yura, Yumi, Amaya, and a few extras. Looks like Inu is waking up._

_Inu 'Why where you hitting me with a fucking bat!'_

_Katie 'INU-KUN! You've woken up'_

_Hannah 'Hey! Be glad it wasn't a mallet! Unless you want me to use a mallet.'_

_Inu '-Hides behind Katie- I'll pass!'_

_Hannah 'So you understand that I'm in control?'_

_Inu 'Uh-huh!'_

_Hannah 'Good boy!'_

_Chrissy 'So what did I miss?'_

_Hannah 'Dog breath knows his place now.'_

_Chrissy 'How did you do that?'_

_Hannah 'Well lets just say I used bats and mallets.'_

_Chrissy '-Sweat drop- OK, lets get on with the story.'_

* * *

Recap:

'Good.' Kohana said, getting off of Yura. 'But you did deserve that. And I really need a shower.'

'You all ways do.' Yura smirked.

'-Anime vein- Like you never do. And incase you didn't notice, you have a little mud on your face.' Kohana smirked, walking back to her room.

Chapter thirteen: Training with Youko, and some bad pranks

It's the next day, and Kohana's in the kitchen talking to Botan. And it's still fairly early in the morning.

'So what are we doing today?' Kohana asked, taking a sip of coffee.

'Well Koenma thought you could finish training.' Botan said.

'So I go up against Kurama?'

'Yea.'

'Should the other guys come?'

'Well they don't need to.'

'I think Hiei would like that, and I think that Yusuke and Kuwabara are still sleeping.'

Just then Kurama walked in.

'Morning, Kurama.' Kohana said.

'Good morning.'

'Kurama, Koenma thought you two should finish training today.' Botan said.

'So we're just going to do a quick fight. We don't even need to get the other guys. So I'll go get dressed and meet you there.' She said, trottin out of the room.

-

When Kurama got to the training area, he saw Kohana, in her demon form, practicing while listening Going Under by Evanescence on a walkman. And Botan sitting on the side, watching Kohana.

'Are you ready?' He asked. But that threw her off, and coused her to fall over.

'Huh? Oh yea, I'm ready.' She said, getting up and dusting herself off, and turn off the CD player.

'Before we start I want you to meet someone.'

She gave him a confused look, as she wtched him turn into Youko.

"Oh yea, I forgot, he has another side. That was in his file." She thought.

'You're Youko Kurama, right.' She asked.

'Yea, I'm Youko.'

"No wonder he likes her, she's very atractive." He thought.

'So, am I going to fight you?'

'Of course.'

They both got into fighting position, and Botan counted down.

'One, two, three, FIGHT!'

Youko pulled out the rose whip, and Kohana pulled out her bo.Youko was the first to attack, but Kohana blocked it.

'Fire Wall!' She shouted. And you know fire is very efective on plants. So that gives her the advantage.

"Maybe I shouldn't use fire, it gives me way to much of an advantage." She thought, while continuing to block his attacks. But she was thinking too much. And wasn't focused at all. He noticed this and took advantage of it. He launched another attack, and she blocked it, just like he had expected. So he wrapped his whip around her bo, and pulled it right out of her hands.

'Wha- MY BO!' She shouted, snapping back into focus. Seeing that she was startled, he lashed at her again. She tried to jump out of the way, but he got her leg. And she fell down, landing on the ground with a thump. But there was no way that would stop her. She just used her claws to cut it off. The next move was hers. She jumped up and pulled out two sais', then charged at him. He lashed at her a few times, but she dodged every attack. And when she got close enough, she threw her sais' at him, causing him to jump to the side. So she ran past him and grabbed her bo. He lashed at her again, and actually got her around her waist, and one of her arms. So he pulled her back, making her drop her bo. She tried to get out, but no luck.

'Looks like I win.' He smirked.

'Think again.' She said, using her free hand to pull out a gun.

'Looks like it's a tie!' Botan chirpped. 'Well that's it for today, see you guys later.' She said, walking out the door.

'OK, now let me go.' Kohana said.

'Why?'

'Eh?'

'Why should I let you go? You look sexy down there.' He said, kneeling down next to her.

'Three reasons. One, I still have a gun in my hand! Two, I do not like being held down! Three, there is no way I could look sexy like this!'

'But you do.' He purred in her ear.

'You know... you're very strait forward.'

'Kohana!' Amaya asked from the doorway.

'Hi, Amaya.' She said.

'What's going on?'

'Nothing, we were just training! Right Youko?'

He just noded, and let her out of the whip.

'Training for what?' Amaya asked slyly.

'O.O AMAYA!' She said, getting up.

'Well better go!' Amaya said, taking off.

'Get you're scrawny ass over here!' She said running out of the room.

Kohana stopped in the kitchen with Amaya. 'What were really doing in there? And who was that?' Amaya inquired.

'Well Koenma wanted me to finish training with the boys. So it was me v. Kurama. But Kurama wanted me to meet Youko.'

'Youko?'

'Yea, I read his file. It said that Youko Kurama was once a very great demon thief. But was almost killed once. So he hid himself on Earth, using Kurama's body to slowly recover his energy. So that's who I was fighting.'

'Right, that's who you were _fighting_.'

'Shut up! We were fighting, it just ended up being a tie. He had me in the rose whip, and I had my gun pointed at him. Haven't you noticed the cuts?'

'Oh here!' She said, tossing Kohana some cream. 'Botan said you were fighting. So Yura said to give this to you. But what were you doing when I saw you?'

'Well... I think he was hitting on me.' She said, rubbing the cream on her cuts.

'Really?'

'Yea. This is how it went...

_'OK, now let me go.' I said._

_'Why?'_

_'Eh?'_

_'Why should I let you go? You look sexy down there.' He said, kneeling down next to me._

_'Three reasons. One, I still have a gun in my hand! Two, I do not like being held down! Three, there is no way I could look sexy like this!'_

_'But you do.' He purred in my ear._

_'You know... you're very strait forward.'_

And then you came in.'

'Well they are the same guy, why didn't you go along with it?'

'I-it just wouldn't seem right. I mean I don't want to cheat on Kurama- I mean if it would be considered cheating. But- wait, I don't know! I know this is gonna make things harder. But I don't know if this will totally screw everything!'

'But you do love Kurama, right?'

'Of course!'

'Then nothing else should matter.'

'I guess you're right. Thanks for giving me someone to talk to.' She said, hugging Amaya.

'It's cool. I'm glad I could talk to you, and that everyone is alright with me and my brother staying here. But, I've been meaning to ask you about something. Something very important...'

-

Meanwhile, almost everyone else were hanging out, and watching TV, then Kurama came in.

'Hey, Kurama. Where's Kohana?' Yura asked.

'I don't know, I was just about to ask you that.'

'I know how to find her.' Yura said, then she let out a loud whistle.

Then Kohana ran into the room. 'Yea?'

'Nothing.'

'-Anime fall- Then why did you call me!'

'I just wanted to know where you were.' She said.

'You do know, I was BUSY!'

'Sorry!' She said in a singsong voice. 'Oh wait!'

'Yea?'

'Kurama was wondering where you were.' She said, pointing to Kurama.

'What's up?'

'I just wondered where you went.'

'Well if anyone is curious, I'm going to my room to take a bath!' She said. Then she stomped off to her room.

"-Sigh- I never get any peace and quiet. It's always work, or missions, or training! But I guess it was my choice." She thought as she started her bath.

'Sometimes I just need to be alone, and this is definitely one of those times...' She said, as she sank into the warm water.

'KOHANA!'

'Just when I was enjoying myself...' She said, getting out and putting on a towel.

'KOHANA, GET YOU'RE ASS OUT HERE!'

Whatever was happening, it was important. So Kohana ran out of the room in a towel. And outside of the mansion.

'What do you want?' She asked, clearly annoyed.

'Are you the one who put all my undergarments out here, FOR EVERYONE TO SEE!' Yura asked.

'No, but that would have been funny.' Kohana smirked. 'Oh wait, I did. When you were asleep I did that to get revenge for last night.'

'Well, I'm going to KILL YOU!' Yura screeched, as she chased Kohana back into the mansion.

'I didn't think you'd be that mad!' Kohana said, as she ran down the hall. But as she was running she noticed Hiei. 'Yo Hiei!'

He turned around and saw Kohana grab him, and set him infront of Yura.

'Stop her! She won't listen to me!' She said, then set off again.

'HIEI?' She said, tripping and falling on him. They stared at each other for a second, Yura's cheeks were a deep red color. And without need for words, he kissed her. Even though they were on the floor, neither seemed to care. He slid his tounge across her lips, asking permission into her mouth. So she let him. They were both enjoying this, but then Yura remembered what was outside, and what she had to do.

'We'll have to finish this later.' She said, breaking the kiss, and getting off of him. 'Later!'

Meanwhile, Kohana was running down the hall. She turned back and noticed that Yura had stopped chasing her. "Good! Lost her" She thought.

But than she turned around, and ran into Kurama. Literally. And caused him to fall down, and her to fall ontop of him.

(Looks like Yura and Kohana are klutzes when it comes to running, or boys.)

She flushed a bright red color. 'Kurama!'

'Kohana, what are you wearing?' Kurama asked.

Then she noticed what she was wearing. And turned super red. 'I thought Yura had something important to tell me, so I didn't get dressed.'

'You should probably go g-' He started, but she cut him off when she smacked her lips ontop of his.

'Sorry. But I wanted to feel better about what happened earlier.' She said.

Then she started rambeling about how she was sorry and confused and ect.

This time he stopped her, with another kiss.

'Well... I should finish my bath.' She said, getting off of him, and walking to her room.

And "Wow..." Was all she could think of.

'Don't sleep tonight!' Yura said through the door.

'Yea, yea.'

* * *

_Hannah 'This was a fun chappie to write! Lot's of jokes! But what is Yura gonna do?'_

_Chrissy 'She probably has some embarassing pics to show to Kurama and the guys.'_

_Katie 'Or maybe she's gonna show some embarassing video.'_

_Hannah 'Only I know. So dog breath, you ready for more training?'_

_Inu 'WHAT!'_

_Hannah 'I said I would train you.'_

_Inu 'Just kill me now.'_

_Hannah 'You sure?'_

_Inu '-Hides behind Katie- No thanks!'_

_Hannah 'OK, then give me two hundred laps.'_

_Inu 'Around the city!'_

_Hannah 'No, but that's a great idea! OK go! And don't forget to come back soon for chapter fourteen.'_


	14. It's Myuo!

_Hannah 'Welcome back! I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, Right Thurr, or Closer. But I do own Kohana, Yura, Yumi, Amaya, and a few extras. In the last chapter, that joke is one I played on my friend at a sleep over. But only because she gave my bra to a guy I liked. I know, we both have a sick sence of humor. But now what to do now?'_

_Inu 'You mean, there wasn't any fucking dog show!'_

_Hannah 'No, I just wanted to watch you do pointless crap.'_

_Inu 'Why you...'_

_Hannah 'Katie.'_

_Katie 'Sit.'_

_Inu 'Oh shit-Falls face first onto ground-'_

_Hannah 'Thank you, now I'll get on with the story.'_

* * *

Recap:

And "Wow..." Was all she could think of.

'Don't sleep tonight!' Yura said through the door.

'Yea, yea.'

Chapter fourteen: It's Myuo!

Kohana stuck her head around the corner, and looked into the kitchen suspiciously.

"Yura hasn't tried anything yet, but I gotta keep my gaurd up." She thought, as she walked into the kitchen.

'Oh Kohana...' Yumi called.

'Ye-' She started, but stopped when she saw what was on the TV. All of the guys and Amaya, and Botan were watching a home video of Kohana. She looked about the same age she is now, and was wearing a white tank top, panties, and socks. She was playing an electric guitar, jumping on one foot, and singing Stacies mom.

'Look who's finally awake.' Yura smirked.

'Yura! I thought I had you burn that tape!' Kohana shrieked.

'You asked me to, but I put it in you're bag insted. And I labled it "The Ring".'

Kohana saw the tape end, and decided to get Yura, then burn the tape.

'Get your ass over here!' She said, jumping over the couch and chasing Yura outside. Again.

'Ack!' Yura said as she tripped.

'Ha, looks like you'll get what's coming to ya!' She said, pouncing on her best friend.

'Umm, excuse me.' Another girl said.

'Huh?' Kohana and Yura said at the same time. She looked about the same age as Kohana and Amaya. She had hair down to the bottom of her back that was raven colored with midnight blue and silver streaks, she wore loose fitting jeans with a dragon in silver scrawled down her right pant leg. She also had a loose red hoodie with black dragons going down her arms and across her chest. On her head she wore a black bandana.

'Do either of you know a girl named Amaya Kensei?'

'Who are you?' Kohana asked.

'It doesn't matter, but do you know a girl named Amaya Kensei?' She asked impatiently.

'Yo Amaya!' Yura called.

'Yea?' Amaya asked.

'Do you know this girl?' Kohana asked.

'Myuo!'

'Amaya! Where have you and Akira been!'

'Well it's kinda a long story. But if ya want, you can join us for lunch.'

'Is it lunch time already!' Kohana asked.

'Well you do always sleep in!' Amaya said.

'Hey hey! I don't _always_ sleep in! Only when I don't have anything to do!'

'Any ways, do you want to come inside?' Amaya said to Myuo.

So for a couple of hours they talked and had lunch.

'So, are you staying here now?' Myuo asked.

'Well, yea. I kinda feel like I belong here.' Amaya said.

'And there are so many rooms, it aint even funny!' Kohana put in. 'So if you want to stay here too, I'll make Koenma give you a room.'

'That would be a great idea! You could stay with us!' Amaya said. 'No more worrying about having a place to stay.'

'Yea, I can do anything I want. I mean everyone human I knew thinks I'm dead.' Kohana said.

'You mean, I could stay here?' Myuo asked.

'Of course!' Amaya exclaimed.

'But you forgot to tell her the best part.' Kohana said.

'Huh?'

'All the clubbin we get to do.'

'Oh that's a great idea!' Amaya said, standing up. 'Tonight we can all go clubbin!'

'So Myuo,' Kohana said. 'You wanna go clubbin tonight?'

'Why not.'

'Yes!' Amaya said.

'Good, I'll get the guys to go.' Kohana said.

'Don't forget Keiko.' Yura said.

'OK, let's get started.'

-

Later that night, Kohana, Kurama, Yura, Hiei, Amaya, Myuo, Yusuke, Keiko, Botan, and Kuwabara all went out to Ruby's club. And Kohana and Yura walked strait to the front.

'Souldn't we wait in line?' Amaya asked.

'Yea, but one of my old friends works here.' Kohana said

'Don't you belong at the back of the line.' One of the bouncers said.

'RAFU!'

'Yea, Ruby?'

'These people should be on the guest list.'

'Sorry.'

'Come on in.' Ruby said, having Rafu let them through. 'I thought that you're house had burned down.'

'Yea. But I saved Yumi and Yura, and now we're all staying at Koenma's.' Kohana said.

'Oh yea, how is Koenma?'

'He's still the same Binky Breath.'

'Well my breaks just about over, so better get back to work. Have fun!' She said, walking off.

'Well let's get a table, and then we can get low.' Kohana said.

'Here's one!' Yura said.

'Great! Now let's go do some dancing!' She said, grabbing Kurama and running onto the dance floor.

'Oh yea!' Yura said, dragging Hiei to the dance floor.

'C'mon Yusuke!' Keiko said, pulling Yusuke onto the dance floor.

'Yaaaaaaaaay more dancing!' Botan exclaimed, yanking Kuwabara to the dance floor.

Since there were no more boys with them, Amaya and Myuo just took seats at the table.

'And now, by request, it's Right Thurr by Chingy!' Ruby said.

_Uhn...Ay Dirty (What?),  
look at that girl right there,  
ooh she make me say Oh,Oh,Oh,Oh do what you do..._

_I like the way you do that right thurr (right thurr)  
switch ya hips when ya walking, let down ya hair (down ya hair)  
I like the what you do that right thurr (right thurr)  
Lick ya lips when ya talking that make me sturr (make me sturr)_

Oh yea! Kohana and Yura knew what to do for this song, they started grinding with their men.

_I like the way ya look in them pants,  
shit ya fine, lil momma a quater piece, she far from a dime,  
The type of girl that'll get ya up and go make ya grind,  
I'm thinking bout snatching her up dirty, making her mine,  
Look at her hips,BUT,look at her legs,  
aint she stacked?  
I shole wouldn't mind hittin that from the back,  
I like it when I touch her cause she moan a lil bit,  
jeans saggin, so I can see her thong a lil bit,  
I know you grown a lil bit,  
20 years old you legal,  
don't trip off my people just hop in the regal,  
I swooped on her like a eagle,  
swoop down as prey,  
I know you popular, but you gone be famous today, I say.._

_I like the way you do that right thurr (right thurr)  
switch ya hips when ya walking, let down ya hair (down ya hair)  
I like the what you do that right thurr (right thurr)  
Lick ya lips when ya talking that make me sturr (make me sturr)_

_I like the way you do that right thurr (right thurr)  
switch ya hips when ya walking, let down ya hair (down ya hair)  
I like the what you do that right thurr (right thurr)  
Lick ya lips when ya talking that make me sturr (make me sturr)_

_She be shopping at Frontenac, just look at her front-and-back,  
man she so stacked,  
and she know that I want that,  
her man he so wack, girl can I taste yo cat?  
Gave her 300 to strip, like buying a throwback,  
she stay in the club,like to be seen,  
she got it honest, In real life girl remind me of Pocahontas,  
she be at events, stop the press when she pass,  
all the high rollin cats wanna pay for that Ass,  
aint no half steppin, she strapped wit a nice weapon, trip,  
It's against the law for her to move them hips,  
If you ever seen her dirty,  
yo mouth gone drop, world wide fools probaly tell you this off tops I..._

_I like the way you do that right thurr (right thurr)  
switch ya hips when ya walking, let down ya hair (down ya hair)  
I like the what you do that right thurr (right thurr)  
Lick ya lips when ya talking that make me sturr (make me sturr)_

_I like the way you do that right thurr (right thurr)  
switch ya hips when ya walking, let down ya hair (down ya hair)  
I like the what you do that right thurr (right thurr)  
Lick ya lips when ya talking that make me sturr (make me sturr)_

_I like the way she doing that,  
plus I like it when she bring it back say,  
Oh,Oh,Oh,Oh, do what you do,  
whoo...I like the way she doing that,  
Plus I like it when she bring it back say,  
Oh,Oh,Oh,Oh, do what you do,  
give me what you got for a pork chop,  
Uhn, she threw it at me like I was a short stop,  
Huh, Twirking in a fatty girl hultur top,  
then she backed it up on me, then let it drop(drop),  
make it hot BOING, Like a bunny,  
girl can I touch you where it's sunny,  
Her appearance'll make you give her some money,  
she should post for sports illustrated,  
it's like a picture perfect sight when she past,  
all the other girls hate it,but.._

_I like the way you do that right thurr (right thurr)  
switch ya hips when ya walking, let down ya hair (down ya hair)  
I like the what you do that right thurr (right thurr)  
Lick ya lips when ya talking that make me sturr (make me sturr)_

_I like the way you do that right thurr (right thurr)  
switch ya hips when ya walking, let down ya hair (down ya hair)  
I like the what you do that right thurr (right thurr)  
Lick ya lips when ya talking that make me sturr (make me sturr)_

_I like that, I like that, I like that, I like that,  
track stars, oh,oh,oh, do what you do_

_I like that(yeah), I like that(yeah), I like that(yeah) ,I like that(Chingy),  
oh,oh,oh,oh do what you do_

'I know ya'll liked that!' Ruby said.

'Yea!' The crowd cheered.

They had been dancing for a few more hours. And everyone decided it was almost time to go.

'Next song is Closer by 9 inch nails!' Ruby said.

So they thought one more song won't hurt. But Amaya and Myuo were still at the table untill, a young man about seventeen walked up to them. He was about six feet tall, had dark brown hair, and brown eyes.

'Excuse me miss, but I couldn't help but notice you just sitting here. My name is Ryuichi, would you like to dance?' He asked, holding out his hand to Amaya.

'I don't normally dance with people like you.' She said. But then she looked up and saw that he was hot! 'But I think I'll make an exception! C'mon!' She said, taking his hand and running onto the dance floor.

_you let me violate you, you let me desecrate you  
you let me penetrate you, you let me complicate you  
help me I broke apart my insides, help me I've got no soul to sell  
help me the only thing that works for me, help me get away from myself_

'So did you're friends ditch you?' The guy at the table next to Myuo's asked. He had raven hair that was pulled back, and purple eyes.

'No, but most of them have dance partners.'

'Well my name's Rei, do you want to dance with me?'

She thought it over for a second. 'Why not.'

_I want to fuck you like an animal  
I want to feel you from the inside  
I want to fuck you like an animal  
my whole existence is flawed  
you get me closer to god_

_  
you can have my isolation, you can have the hate that it brings  
you can have my absence of faith, you can have my everything  
help me tear down my reason, help me its' your sex I can smell  
help me you make me perfect, help me become somebody else_

_  
I want to fuck you like an animal  
I want to feel you from the inside  
I want to fuck you like an animal  
my whole existence is flawed  
you get me closer to god _

through every forest, above the trees  
within my stomach, scraped off my knees  
I drink the honey inside your hive  
you are the reason I stay alive

Now it was time to go back. They said their good byes, and left. When they got back, it was about one thirty in the morning.

'Well we should all head to bed. Night guys.' Kohana said, running off to bed. And everyone else decided to do the same.

* * *

_Hannah 'So how did ya like that chappie.'_

_Katie 'It was OK.'_

_Chrissy 'Yea it was cool.'_

_Hannah 'I tried to tone down the sick humor. And I hope ravenscall is OK with the guy Myuo danced with.'_

_Katie 'I'm sure she'll be fine with him.'_

_Hannah 'I hope so.'_

_Chrissy 'Well come back soon for part fifteen!'_


	15. The fair

_Hannah 'Welcome back. I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, but I do own Kohana, Yura, Yumi, Amaya, Myuo, and a few extras. Hiya everyone! I'd like to thank the one person who almost always reviewed...'_

_Chrissy 'Who's that?'_

_Hannah 'HieiFan666! Thank you sooooooo much! I'm so happy you like my story enough to review almost every chapter-Sniff- I'm just so happy!'_

_Katie 'What about me! I review!'_

_Hannah 'Yea, everyonce in a while! But I do have to give you credit, you're helping me write an upcoming part.'_

_Katie 'Damn strait.'_

_Chrissy 'I reviewed once too.'_

_Hannah 'Yea, **ONCE!**'_

_Chrissy 'But I can just tell you that I like it! I mean, I see you quite often.'_

_Hannah 'True, true. I guess that's all right, but I still enjoy getting reviews. Just keep that in mind while I get on with the story.'_

* * *

Recap:

Now it was time to go back. They said their good byes, and left. When they got back, it was about one thirty in the morning.

'Well we should all head to bed. Night guys.' Kohana said, running off to bed. And everyone else decided to do the same.

Chapter fifteen: The fair

'Kohana! Kohana!' Yumi shouted, running into Kohana's room.

'Yea?'

'Are you doing anything today?'

'Well, Koenma hasn't assigned anything. I haven't done anything to Yura, well today.' She said with a snicker. 'So no, I don't have anything planned.'

'Oh, then can you take me to a fair?'

'Huh?'

'There's a fair that's happening in the town we used to live in, in America.'

'Well you do remember that everyone thinks we're dead, even people in our old town.'

'Oh I know, and I'll be extra careful! I could even use a fake name!'

'Well... I guess it would be OK. Then we can spend some time together!' She said with a warm smile.

'Yay! When should we leave?'

'At around three. That's about when kids get out of school.'

'OK, but can we stay late? I mean it's friday, so there's probably going to be fireworks or something.'

'OK, I promise that we can stay as long as you want.'

'All right.' And with that Yumi skipped out of the room.

"I guess today will be big sis little sis bonding." Kohana thought, as she prepared a bath.

After about an hour long bath, she decided to get lunch. She walked into the kitchen expecting to see one of the guys at least, but instead she found no one. "Oh yea, Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Kurama should be at school, Amaya and Myuo went out with Akira, Yura's in her room, Yumi's probably getting ready, and I never have any clue what's going on with Hiei." Kohana thought.

Kohana had been relaxing for a few hours, when Yura walked into the kitchen, looking pretty dazed.

'Hey Yura, sup?'

'Wha- oh, um... nothing.'

'It doesn't _seem_ like nothing.' Kohana smirked.

'Well.. you have to promise not to tell anyone.'

'Yura you know I keep you're secrets.'

'Yea. But this is pretty big.'

'Tell me.'

'OK, well last night when we came back from the club...

_'That was soooo much fun!' I said, as I fell back onto my bed. 'And Hiei isn't to bad a dancer.'_

_'You think so?' None other than Hiei asked from the window._

_'Hiei! W-what's up?'_

_'I thought we could finish what we started...' He said, as he walked over to my bed._

_'Hiei...' I said, right before he softly kissed me.'_

'Oh I knew it!' Kohana blurted out.

'We were that obvious?'

'No, but I know you. And I can tell when something's up.'

'Well any way... we were in the middle of a makeout sesion, and he was kissing down my neck. But then he did something I didn't expect, he stopped kissing me and instead bit my neck.'

'WHAT? YOU MEAN HE MARKED YOU!' Kohana roared.

'Well... yea.'

'Yura, I may be your best friend, but I am also your guardian. And I do not think that a fourteen year girl should have a mate already!'

'Well this is a bond that is stronger than anything! And I think it is fine!'

'You're FOURTEEN! You are too young!'

'And what makes you so intelligent! You're only a year older!'

'BUT I AM STILL YOU'RE GAURDIAN! YOU ARE IN MY CUSTODY!'

'I'M OLD ENOUGH TO MAKE MY OWN CHOICES!'

'I DON'T WANT YOU TO BE IN SUCH SERIOUS RELATIONSHIP!'

'I DON'T CARE! I LOVE HIM!'

'YOU DON'T MAKE THE DECISION! I DON'T WANT YOU TO DO SOMETHING YOU'LL REGRET!'

'OH GOD! I-I HATE YOU!' Yura yelled, running off to her room and locking herself in.

'Oh man!' Kohana said, hitting her head on the table.

"She's gotten mad at me before, but she's never given me that look of pure hatred. I think she really does hate me." Kohana thought, as she started to tear.

'Kohana, are you OK?'

'Huh.' She said as she turned around, to see Kurama. 'Oh Kurama...' She said, runnig to him, tears streaming down her cheeks.

He didn't know what was wrong, so he just held her close. 'Kohana! What's wrong?'

'I-it's Yura. She got mad at me, and now she hate's me!'

'She probably didn't mean it.'

'You didn't see the look she gave me.'

'Give her time. But why was she mad at you in the first place?'

'You promise not to tell anyone?'

'Yes.'

'Well Yura was telling me that Hiei and her are having a romance. And then she told me that he marked her! So I told her she's too young, I mean she's only fourteen!'

'And she didn't take it to well.'

'Yea, but I am her gaurdian. And I think she's far too young. I mean I'm OK with her having a boyfriend, but she is still to young for a mate. Not to mention not mature enough.'

'She'll come around.'

'Thank you, Kurama.' She said, holding him tightly.

'Kohana?' Yumi asked.

'Yumi! What is it?' Kohana asked.

'Well it's three-thirty.'

'Oh yea! I'm sorry Yumi.'

'It's OK, you seem upset. So we can leave when you're ready.' She said, walking out of the kitchen.

'I'm sorry for taking up you're time over such a stupid thing.' Kohana said to Kurama.

'It's no problem. And you're problem isn't stupid.'

'Well I should go get ready. I'm going with Yumi to a fair.' She said, walking away. Then she stopped and turned around. 'Do you want to come with, Kurama?'

'I wouldn't want to ruin your sisterly bonding.'

'Oh you wouldn't! Right now I don't think Yumi would want to be with me. So would you come.'

'Sure.' He said, giving her a warm smile.

'Well I'll go get ready.' Kohana said, walking to her room.

-

'Oh look at the rides!' Yumi marveled.

'So what do you want to ride first?' Kohana asked.

'I want to go on those swing things!' Yumi said.

'Well, here's some money incase you want to play some games. So go have fun.'

'But there's one thing I want you two to do.'

'What's that?'

'I want you and Kurama to go on the ferris wheel!'

'OK.' Kohana said, blushing a little. So Yumi ran off to go try everything she could do. And Kohana and Kurama went to the ferris wheel. Just then the clock struck seven, and Kohana started feel funny.

She put her hand to her head. Kurama noticed, and asked, 'Kohana? Are you OK?'

'I'm not sure.' She said. Then she notice that tonight was a full moon. "Oh no! It can't be a full moon tonight!"

'Do you need a rest?'

'No I just have a bit of a headache. Let's just go have fun.'

Kurama was still worried about her, but went on the ride any way. When they were in the middle of the ride, Kurama noticed that under her bandana she had black hair. And her eyes were silver instead of their normal forest green.

'Kohana, why are you in your demon form?'

'Well, it's the moon. Since it is a full moon, I'm stuck in my demon form. It's no biggie.' She said., turning around and looking out over the lake. Then Kurama put his arm around her waist and pulled her into him. And right after fireworks started going off. 'Oh look Kurama!'

The fireworks were going off over the lake, but the sky was still clear enough to see the stars and moon. 'Isn't it the most beautiful thing you've ever seen!' Kohana said.

'Not the most beautiful.' Kurama said. Kohana turned around and looked at him, she could see the love in his emerald eyes. Kurama brushed a few strands of hair out of Kohana's face, and leaned in to kiss her. But right when their lips met, the ride ended and they had to get off.

'Hey Kohana!' Yumi called.

'Hey sis!'

'Look what I won!' Yumi said, holding out a stuffed panda bear.

'Awwwwww it's adorable!'

'Yea, so what have you two been up to?'

'We had a nice ride on the ferris wheel, and got to see the fireworks from up high.'

'Well these are just the starting fireworks. The best ones are at midnight! So I don't want to leave untill after those fireworks!'

"Damnit!" Kohana thought. But she said, 'Sounds fun.'

'OK, I'm gonna go do some more stuff.'

So for a few more hours they all had fun.

-

Meanwhile, Yura was still in her room. She had just read the note Kohana slipped under her door, and was feeling very guilty.

'Did she really mean that?' She asked herself. Then she read it again.

_Dear Yura,_

_I'm sorry about earlier. But can't you see what I'm saying? I'm worried about you! I don't want you hurt. I guess I feel like a mom who is drifting away from her daughter. I'm sorry, and I guess that if you really love him I won't stop you. But I will warn you, you are not permitted to go any further than that. Well at least wait till you're eighteen, and not a day earlier. I understand if you still hate me, but I hope you can forgive me._

_Luv,  
Kohana_

'Mabey I shouldn't have said _hate._ I didn't mean it, I really didn't mean it...' She said, starting to cry again.

-

While Yura was thinking over these things, Yumi found Kohana and Kurama.

'There you guys are!' She said, running up to them. 'C'mon, we should get a good place to see the fireworks! There just about to start!'

"Oh no! I have to go!" Kohana thought.

'Sis? You OK?'

'Y-yea. But I have to go!' She said, turning and running away from them.

'Kohana! Wait!' Kurama said, running after her. But she kept running, untill she got into the parking lot. Just then the clock struck twelve, and the fireworks started. Kurama continued to chase her, but instead of finding her he found her bag and her clothes.

'What?'

'What did you find, Kurama?' Yumi asked when she caught up with him. 'That's Kohana's stuff! Even her clothes! We should go back, I'm sure Yura will know what's up.'

So they headed back to Koenma's, where everyone was relaxing or watching TV.

'Hey Yumi, Kurama.' Amaya said. 'Wait where's Kohana?'

'Well, we only found her stuff. And we thought Yura might know what's up.' Yumi said.

'Only her stuff, huh.' Yura said.

'KITTY!' Kuwabara said, running over to their unexpected guest and picking it up. The cat was adorable! It looked like Kirara from Inuyasha only this cat was an orange color with black stripes instead of a cream color.

'Umm Kuwabara I don't think you should be doing that.' Yura warned, as she watched him play with the cat.

'Awwwwwww this little guys harmless!' He said.

'Kuwabara, that is a girl! And you should put her down before you're hurt!'

'She's just like my little kitty, she wouldn't hurt me!'

But just as he said that, the cat scratched his hand andjumped onto the floor where she stood there, back arched, hissing at him.

'OWWWWW! That hurt!'

'I told you not to do that.' Yura stated.

'Do you know who's cat this is?' Kurama asked.

'Well she doesn't really belong to anyone.' She said. Everyone gave her confused looks.

'Well then, what is that cat?' Myuo asked.

'That's Kohana.'

'WHAT?' Everyone else shouted.

* * *

_Hannah 'So here's a little cliffy thing!'_

_Chrissy 'Yea, next you're gonna have to explain.'_

_Hannah 'Yea, but for those of you reading this HELP ME! If you have any ideas, review and tell me!'_

_Katie 'And while you're at it, go read ravenscall's story!'_

_Hannah 'Yea, it rocks hard! It's an Inuyasha fanfic called One Girl Too Many, so go read it!'_

_Katie 'Hannah go to sleep.'_

_Hannah 'I don't need no stinkin sleep -Continues to type looking half asleep-'_

_Chrissy 'Hannah go to sleep.'_

_Hannah 'Like I said, I don't need no stinkin-Starts snoring loudly-'_

_Katie Chrissy '-Sweat drop-'_

_Katie 'Well she needs the sleep.'_

_Chrissy 'That's for sure! Well, come back soon for chapter sixteen!'_


	16. Explination

_Hannah 'Welcome back! I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, but I do own Kohana, Yura, Yumi, Amaya, Myuo, and a few extras.'_

_Katie 'Where did my Inu-Kun go!'_

_Chrissy 'And where did my Hiei go!'_

_Hannah 'There probably in the other room with Youko and Kuronue. -Points to other room-'_

_Chrissy 'Isn't that the closet?'_

_Hannah 'Heh heh, yea.'_

_Katie 'Why are they in the closet?'_

_Hannah 'I want to see if they can survive.'_

_Chrissy 'Survive what?'_

_Hannah 'You'll see. -Smiles evilly-'_

_Katie '-Inches away from Hannah- OK now she's scaring me.'_

_Chrissy 'Yea. So I'll get on with the story.'_

* * *

Recap: 

'Well then, what is that cat?' Myuo asked.

'That's Kohana.'

'WHAT?' Everyone else shouted.

Chapter sixteen: Explination

'Yea, that's Kohana.' Yura said.

'Even I don't know about it!' Yumi said. 'So start explaining!'

'That should be more Kohana's choice. Is it all right with you?'

Kohana gave her sort of nod.

'Well, you should all take a seat.' Yura said. Everyone took a seat, and Kohana sat on Kurama's lap.

'It all started six years ago...

Kohana was only nine years old. She was being chased down a forested trail that was next to a river by a few demons. See, she would have killed them, but she was only nine and didn't really know how to fight, or control her powers. But then she saw a really old woman who was carrying a rather large bag. Now Kohana normally would have stopped to help, but she had more important things to handle. Like not being killed. So she was running as fast as she could and looked back to see if they were still chasing her, and they were. But when she looked back, she ran into the old woman and knocked her into the river. But to save herself, Kohana had to continue running down the road. So the old hag placed a curse on Kohana. And now every full moon she has to go through her different forms.'

'Mao ma mao mao ma mao! (Crazy old hag, she was fucking insane!)' Kohana... well, maoed.

(AN/ That's what her noises are gonna be written as.)

'KOHANA! That's rude!' Yura said.

'You just understood that.' Amaya said.

'Well, I'm one of the few who can. I mean after a few years of hearing this, Kohana's mom and I learned to understand her.'

'Well, then what did she say?' Yusuke asked.

'Crazy old hag, she was fucking insane!'

'Ma. Mao mao ma mao. (Yea. But Yumi needs to go to bed now.)'

'You're right, Yumi you need to go to bed.'

'Aww man!' Yumi whined.

'Mao ma! (Go now!)'

'She's right, go now!' Yura translated.

'OK, OK. Night everyone.' She said, running off to her room.

'Ma mao ma. (I hate this stupid curse.)'

'I actually agree with you on that. She said that she hates that stupid curse.'

'So what does she do on full moons?' Botan asked.

'She used to stay inside the house, when her family was still alive. But when it was only me, Yumi, and her, she would leave so Yumi would never know. But now that everyone knows, I guess she can do whatever she wants.'

'Maaaaooooo mao. (Ohhhhhhh yea.)'

'She said Ohhhhhhh yea.'

Just then Kohana yawned widely, and laid down on Kurama's lap.

'Looks like someones tired.' Yura said. 'Well, it is one in the morning. We should all go to sleep.'

So everyone headed off to their rooms except Kohana. She doesn't sleep on full moons, because she thinks shes too vulnerable in her kitty form. So she followed Kurma to his room.

'Kohana?' He said when he noticed she was following him.

'Mao. (Yea.)'

'What's wrong? Aren't you going to bed?'

She didn't say anything, but looked at him nervously.

'Are you afraid to fall asleep?'

She shook her head, she was really afraid of getting hurt because she was asleep. And she was also afraid of not being able to protect those who she loves because of her other form.

'Do you want to sleep in my room, with me?'

She shook her head vigorously at this. So they both headed off to his room, and fell asleep together.

-

The next morning, Kohana was back in her human form. Kurama was the first one to wake up. But when he noticed his position he turned super red. He was holding Kohana's waist, she had her arms wrapped around his neck, and their legs were tangled together. Oh yea, and she was naked. So he got out of bed, without waking her, and went into her room and got her a set of clothes. Then he took a shower and headed off to breakfast.

Kohana woke up a few hours later a little confused.

'Huh? What happened? And where am I?' She thought out loud. 'Oh yea! I slept with Kurama. But where is he? And what will I do about clothes!'

Then she noticed the clothes at the end of the bed. "Thank God!"

So she took a shower, got dressed, and went to brea- umm well more like lunch.

'Hey Kohana!' Yura said, when she saw her friend.

'Yea?'

'Can I talk to you?'

'Sure.'

'I'm sorry about yesterday! I shouldn't have said hate!'

'No no! I'm sorry! If you really love him, I won't stand in the way. But, if you remember my letter, you aren't allowed to do anything other than what you've already done.'

'OK, I can live with that. But we're cool now, right?'

'Yea. Now I'm starving, you wanna go have some breakfast?'

'Actually, it's lunch time. So let's go have some lunch.'

-

Later that day, Koenma called the Kohana to his office.

'So what do ya want, Binky Breath?' She asked.

'I have another mission for you.' The toddler said.

'What about the guys?'

'They aren't needed for this mission. All I need is you're skills. It's only a small mission.'

'Than why not get Yusuke? I mean, he is a detective.'

'But he would seem out of place in the demon world alone.'

'Well, he does get himself into trouble alot.' Kohana smirked.

'Any way, I need you to go to a bar in the demon world and capture a demon. He should be staying in bar I'll be sending you to.'

'And how will I know who this guy is?'

'Here's a picture.' Koenma said, showing a really ugly demon on his screen thingy. 'This should be a fairly easy mission. So bring him back.'

'OK.'

And with that she was off. When she got to the bar, she got strait down to business. She took a seat at a table, and started scaning the faces in the room. Finally she spotted him.

"He looks weak, this should be easy." She thought. "But I shouldn't forget, pride comes before the fall."

So she decided to take care of this fast. She walked up to him and asked, 'Do you how to get out of this world?'

'Depends... are ya lookin to get out?'

'Yea.'

'Well come with me.'

So she followed him out of the bar, then took things into her own hands. She pulled out her bo, and tried to hit his head and knock him out. But he dodged it, and pulled out his katana.

'So you work for Koenma, I presume.'

'Yea, and you're a bad guy.'

'Only from certian points of view.' He smirked. So she jumped and attacked him with her bo, but he used his katana to block. But his katana was so sharp, it cut right through the wood.

'WHAT!'

'Did you think a little stick would be able to hurt me?'

"What am I gonna do!" She thought as she continued to dodge his attack. But then he attacked her again, she tried to dodge but he was to fast and got her right shoulder.

'Oww!'

'Hn, you are as weak as you look.'

'I... am not... WEAK!' She shouted, as fire surrounded her.

'WHAT'S HAPPENING!' He said, backing up.

'I call out my FIRE BO!' She said. Then fire appeared in her hands, and took the form of a bo. So she attacked again, and hitting him so hard, he fell to the ground dead. Then the fire that surrounded her dissapeared, as well as her bo, and she calmed down.

'Great now I'm gonna have to explain this to Koenma.' She sighed, as she summoned a portal and went back to Koenma's office.

'Oh Kohana! Well, where is he?'

'You mean the demon?'

'Of course.'

'Well, I had to kill him.'

'I thought I told you to bring him back.'

'I'm sorry, Koenma. But I couldn't hold back without getting myself hurt. So I killed him.'

'Well... that will be all for today.'

'Thank you, sir.' She said, bowing, and leaving.

* * *

_Hannah 'There you go. Another chappy.'_

_Katie 'The noise coming from the closet stopped.'_

_Chrissy 'Yea, what was with that?'_

_Hannah 'I guess I can let them out now. -Opens closet door-'_

_Youko 'What the hell were those things!'_

_Hannah 'A few old socks.'_

_Inu 'There's no fucking way those were socks!'_

_Hannah 'They were, just really old socks. Oh and thaks guys for making my closet safe to clean.'_

_Katie 'That's why you put them in there?'_

_Hannah 'Yea. The mallets never seem to work, so I thought the other guys could take care of them. Now to get rid of that radioactive waste.'_

_Chrissy '-Sweat drop- You're not gonna make the guys take care of that! Are you?'_

_Hannah 'No, no! That's dangerous! That's why I'm gonna make Kuwabara do that!'_

_Katie 'Well, I guess that's OK. I mean, no one really likes him!'_

_Hannah 'Yea. Well come back soon for chapter seventeen!'_


	17. Rachel

_Hannah 'Welcome back! I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, but I do own Kohana, Yura, Yumi, Amaya, Myuo, Rachel and a few extras. Sry if it's kinda late, I've been really buisy! But I'm still trying to update once a week. So has Kuwabara finished cleaning my closet yet?'_

_Kuwabara 'Yea.'_

_Hannah '-Nearly hurls- Man, I didn't think Kuwabara could get any uglier. But boy was I wrong.'_

_Kuwabara 'Who are you calling ugly!'_

_Hannah 'You, dumb ass!'_

_Kuwabara 'Well I may be ugly, but at least I'm not fat!'_

_Katie 'You shouldn't have done that.'_

_Hannah 'Why you... -Pulls out sword-'_

_Kuwabara 'Oh shit-Runs away from Hannah-'_

_Hannah 'I'm skinnier than you! You stupid fat ass-Continues to try to kill Kuwabara-'_

_Chrissy 'Well, I guess I'll get on with the story.'_

_

* * *

_

Recap:

'Well... that will be all for today.'

'Thank you, sir.' She said, bowing, and leaving.

Chapter seventeen: Rachel

The next day, the team was called to Koenma's office. He had another mission for them.

'I have a new mission for all of you.'

'What is it?' Kohana asked.

'There is a girl in a small town in Michigan, who has been causing problems. She is a tweleve year old hanyou, her mother was a demon, and her father was human. And she is having trouble controling her powers.'

'Is she that strong?'

'Yes. If she could focuse, and with a little training, she could almost match you're power, Kohana. So make sure you bring her back.' He said, glancing at Kohana.

She glared at him. 'Yea, yea, we will.'

'OK, get her and come back quickly.'

'OK.'

In the town, they decided to split up. Yusuke went with Kuwabara, Kurama went with Kohana, and that left Hiei, so he just went alone. They decided to meet at the forest preserve on the east side of town.

'I honestly think something is scaring her, or maybe even hurting her.' Kohana said thoughtfully.

'Maybe.' Kurama said.

Just then a young girl with long purple hair, and misty blue eyes ran past the two.

'Wait, isn't that the girl!' Kohana asked, clearly confused.

'Yes.'

'Let's go!'

So they shot off and chased her untill she turned a corner and seemed to dissapear.

'Where did she go!'

'I don't know. She seems to have masked her scent.'

'Let's split up. I'll go this way, you go that way.'

So Kohana walked down the road, untill she came to a park.

"She's in that tube. But she seems scared."

(AN/ Ya'll know those tube things on play grounds.)

It may have been small, but she crawled in that tube nonetheless. The other girl got scared, and tried to get out of the other side.

'Wait, please!'

'W-who are you?' The girl questioned nervously.

'My name is Kohana. What's you're name.' She said kindly

'My name's... Rachel... Why are you people chasing me?'

'Who have you met already?'

'There were two guys that started chasing me, but I lost them. And I saw a suspicious looking guy, who was dressed in black, but he didn't notice me. And now I've met you.'

'Well, you don't have to be scared of us. We want to help you.' She said. But then she noticed her bruises and cuts. 'Did any of the others hurt you!'

'No.'

'Then what are those cuts from?'

'...My dad.'

'You're dad!'

'Yea. Ever since my mom died, he's become a drunk. And when he gets really drunk, he... he would beat me.'

'Is that why you're powers have been acting up?'

'Powers?'

'I don't think you know, but you're a hanyou.'

'Hanyou?'

'A hanyou is a half demon. Your father is human, but your mother was a demon.'

'But how do you know so much about me?'

'I work for a guy named Koenma, and I do missions for him. The mission I'm on right now, is to get you.'

'Why me!'

'Because you have great potential. All you need is a little training. But you will have to come with me.'

Rachel started looking afraid, and put her head to her knees. 'Life is so hard!'

'It is. I'm a demon, my father died five years ago, my mother and step father died two years ago, my uncle died a few months ago, I've taken care of my little sister and best friend for many years, and there is an evil group out to use me. I know how you feel.'

'But how do you deal with the pain!'

'I always think about the good things. I may have been kidnaped once, but a girl named Amaya saved me. And I may feel lonly at times, but I know I have my friends, and what's left of my family, and... Kurama. If you want to come, we should go get your things. And if you don't you, then I won't force you. So, do you want to come with me and be one of those friends?' Kohana said, offering her hand.

'OK.' She said, taking Kohana's hand. 'Let's go.'

So they walked to Rachel's house, only to find the door broken down.

'What happened?' Rachel said, running into the house. Then she stopped dead in her tracks.

'Rachel, what's wrong!' She asked. Then she noticed the blood everywhere and Rachel's fathers body parts all over the room. 'C'mon, Rachel. We have to leave now.'

But Rachel slumped to the floor, tears streaming down her cheeks. 'He may not have been the best dad, but he was the only family I had left!'

'We really have to go!' Kohana said, picking up Rachel and running out of the house. She continued down the street till she found Kurama.

'Kohana! You found her.'

'Yes, but we have to leave as soon as we can.'

'Why? What's wrong!'

'Some one has already come after her! They killed her father! C'mon we have to get the others!'

So eventually everyone found each other, and made it back to Koenma's.

'So what's you're name?' Yusuke asked.

'I'm Rachel.' She whispered, still very upset.

Koenma was about to start an interrogation, but Kohana gave him the deadliest glare he had ever seen, so he shut his mouth.

'Rachel is probably tired. So I'll let her sleep in my room. I'll show you where it is.' Kohana said, showing Rachel to her room.

After a little while of silence, Koenma asked, 'What happened?'

'Rachel's father died.' Kurama said.

'How?'

'Kohana didn't say. I found her carrying Rachel, and saying Rachel's father died.'

'It was a very gory scene.' Kohana said, walking back into the room.

'What do you mean?' The toddler asked.

'It looked like he... exploded. I mean blood and body parts everywhere. Do you know who would have done that?'

'I can't think of anyone.'

'Well look into it. I'm gonna see if she's OK.'

So she walked to her room and found Rachel sitting on her bed.

'Rachel? Are you OK?'

'What happened to him?'

'I... I don't know.'

'Did that happen to anyone in your family?'

'Not exactly. My father was cut in half when he died. And my mother was stabbed in her stomach. But the worst part of her death, was that my mother was going due to have a little baby boy in a few months. So I've seen quite a few gory scenes like that.'

'It must have been hard.'

'It is. Sometimes I still have nightmares of when they died... But you should get some rest, you've had a hard day.'

'OK.'

So Rachel laid down under the covers, and fell asleep almost instantly. Kohana went out into the forest, to think. She stopped when she got to her clearing, ya know, the one with the waterfall. And thought about what had happened that day.

'I hope she'll be alright.' She said to no one in particular.

'She'll be fine.' Kurama said, walking into the clearing. 'She seems strong willed.'

'Yea. She kinda reminds me of me, when I was younger. But that might not be good.'

'Why?'

'I never want anyone to have to grow up like I did. I had to grow up too soon. But I had to, for Yura and Yumi's sakes.'

'But if you hadn't,' Kurama said, pulling her into a tight embrace. 'I never would of met you.'

'That's right,we wouldn't have. I don't even want to think of life without you.' She said, holding him back. 'I love you.'

Then her thoughts were brought to Yura, and what she had been saying.

_'I DON'T CARE! I LOVE HIM!'_

"I guess I didn't see it from her point of veiw. But now that I really think about it, I shouldn't try to stand in her way... I won't!"

'AAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!' Was heard from inside the mansion.

'Huh? That was Rachel! Let's go!' Kohana said, running to the mansion as fast as she could. When she got to her room Amaya, Myuo, Yumi, Yura, and Akira were there, trying to figure what was happening and who Rachel was.

'RACHEL! What's wrong!'

'KOHANA! There's a dog thing in here!'

'A what!' Kohana asked, as Kudo jumped into her arms. 'Is this the "dog thing"?'

'Yea. What really is that?'

'It's a small fox. He's my pet.' Kohana said, trying not to laugh.

'Ohhhhhhhh.' She said, blushing at the fact that she was afraid of a little fox.

'Kohana, who is this?' Yura asked.

'This is Rachel. Rachel, this is Amaya, Akira, Myuo, Yura, Yumi, and you know Kurama.' She said, pointing to each of them in turn. 'Rachel is going to be staying with us from now on.'

'It's nice meeting all of you.'

'Yea, you can get aquainted tomorrow. But now you need to go to sleep.'

'Yea.'

'You too, Yumi.'

'Yes, mommy.' She said sarcastically.

'Ha ha, very funny.'

'I know I am.'

'Oh get!' Kohana said, shooing her off to her room.

* * *

_Hannah 'There you go, another chappy done!'_

_Katie 'What did you do with Kuwabara?'_

_Hannah 'Somethin.'_

_Chrissy 'I don't think I want to know.'_

_Hannah 'Belive me... you don't. -Smiles evilly-'_

_Katie '-Inches away from Hannah- Well, come back soon for the next part.'_


	18. Double Date

_Yusuke 'Welcome back! She doesn't own Yu Yu Hakusho, thank goodness.'_

_Chrissy 'But she does own Kohana, Yura, Yumi, Amaya, Myuo, Rachel, and a few extras.'_

_Yusuke 'Unfortunately...'_

_Hannah 'WHAT DID YOU SAY! -Pulls out mallet-'_

_Yusuke 'Spirit gun! -Destroys mallet-'_

_Hannah 'You destroyed my mallet!'_

_Chrissy 'Yusuke, do you ever learn.'_

_Hannah 'Chrissy, can I borrow that chainsaw of yours.'_

_Chrissy 'Sure, knock yourself out... or rather Yusuke.'_

_Hannah 'Don't mind if I do... -Starts chainsaw-'_

_Yusuke 'Oh shit. -Runs away from Hannah, screaming like a girl-'_

_Kurama 'Well this is interesting.'_

_Katie 'What did he do this time, Chrissy'_

_Chrissy 'Dose she have to have a reason.'_

_Hiei 'Baka.'_

_Chrissy 'Really. Well I'll get on with the story.'_

* * *

Recap:

'Yea, you can get aquainted tomorrow. But now you need to go to sleep.'

'Yea.'

'You too, Yumi.'

'Yes, mommy.' She said sarcastically.

'Ha ha, very funny.'

'I know I am.'

'Oh get!' Kohana said, shooing her off to her room.

Chapter eighteen: Double date

'But where are you gonna sleep, Kohana?' Yura asked.

'Oh, I'll find a place...' She said, winking at Kurama.

The next morning, everyone got to sleep in. Well, if they wanted to.

'Kohana! You're still not up?' Yura asked through the door.

'Muffff ugggg! Yes!'

'Well, you need to get up!'

'Nooooooooooooooooo!' She whined, rolling over.

'Yes! It's one thirty in the afternoon!' She said, banging on the door.

'Che, like I care.'

'And I need to ask you something!'

There were a few bumps heard, but eventually a messy haired Kohana opened the door. 'Come in.'

'So are you two gonna be sharing a room from now on?'

'Probably... But what did you want to ask?'

'Oh yea! Umm, I was kinda wondering if you and Kurama would want to do a double date thing with me and Hiei?'

'You got Hiei to agree?'

'Well... he doesn't necessarily know yet.' She said, as a sweat drop rolled down the back of both their heads.

'I'm sure Kurama won't mind, and I'm cool with it. So all we have to do is persuade Hiei to agree.'

'Don't worry about that, I'll get him to come.' She said, a smirk playing across her lips.

'Well, I'll leave that to you. So what night do ya wanna do it?'

'I was actually hoping we could go tonight.'

'TONIGHT!'

'Yea.'

'When would we leave?'

'At about seven.'

'OK... I'll talk to Kurama. But first I'll take a shower and ect.'

'OK! Thanks sooo much!' Yura said, latching onto her friend. 'I've been meaning to get Hiei to start acting like a real person.'

'That might be good for everyone. Now get going.'

'K, Kay!'

Later that day, Kohana finally found Kurama out in a garden.

'Hey, Kurama!'

'Hey.'

'Umm, Kurama?'

'Yea?'

'I was wondering, would you want to go on a double date?'

'Sure, but who else would be coming?'

'Oh Yura and Hiei. She said that she wants Hiei to start acting like a real person.'

'Sounds like fun.'

Meanwhile, Yura was just about to ask Hiei about the double date.

'Hiei?'

'Yea?'

'Umm, I was wondering... would you want to go on a double date with me, and with Kohana and Kurama? I mean it would be totally fun and it would be a good chance to have a good time! And Kohana and Kurama already agreed! And it would be a good chance to improve your people skills! So will you please do this. For me?' She said, giving him puppy dog eyes.

'Hn... fine.'

'Yay! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!' She said, jumping up, giving him a light kiss on the cheek, and running out of the room. Then she found Kohana.

'Hey,Yura. You seem happy.' She said, as she watched Yura jump around the hall.

'Yea, Hiei said yes!'

'That's great!'

'I know! But what time is it?'

'Umm, around five thirty!'

'Oh shit! We better get ready! And tell the guys to get ready!'

'OK, let's go, Yurrie'

In a few hours, they were all ready, and at Ruby's club. Kohana was wearing a pair of tan baggy cargo capris, black sketchers boots, a black tank top, and her black foe leather jacket. Yura was wearing a pair of blue jeans, a yellow halter top, white tennis shoes, and a jean jacket. Kurama was wearing a pair of black pants, a plain white shirt, and a black jacket. Hiei was wearing a pair of black foe leather pants, a black sleeveless shirt, and a black foe leather jacket.

'Hey guys!' Ruby called.

'Hey.' Kohana said.

'Where's everyone else? I mean, last time didn't you have like seven other people with you?'

'We did, but this is a double date.' Yura said.

'Oh, I see! Well you guys can take any table you want, and order anything. Just tell them to put it on my tab.'

'Ok, thanks Ruby.' Kohana said.

So they got a table, ordered drinks, and basicly just talked for a little bit.

'See, isn't this fun, Hiei?' Yura whispered to Hiei.

'Hn. You made me come here, so now you owe me something.' He smirked.

'Weeeeeee! Dis is fun!' Kohana said.

'Kohana?' Yura asked, 'Are you OK'

It had been about an hour or so, and Kohana had started acting a little... insane, to say the least.

'Yup! I never been better! Tee hee! What 'bout you?' She said. Then took another sip of her eighth drink. 'Oh! Oh! Kurama, let's dance.'

'Kohana are you sure you're OK?' He asked.

'Yuperoni!'

'Let me check something...' Yura said thoughtfully, as she grabbed Kohana's drink.

'Hey! Dat's mine! Get your own!' She said, reaching for the drink.

'I just want to see something.' Then she checked the drink, and immediately knew what was wrong with Kohana. 'They spiked it.'

'What?' Kurama asked.

'Some one spiked her drink! And she has zero alcohol tolerance! So with her like this, she would be such an easy target!'

'Then we need to get her back to the mansion.'

'Nu uh!' Kohana said.

'What?'

'Me no wanna go home!'

'But Kohana, it'll be fun at home!' Yura said.

'No way!'

'Come on! Let's go back!'

'No I dun wanna go!'

'Ugggg! Kurama, grab her.'

'OK.' Kurama said, lifting Kohana up, and putting her over his shoulder.

'No I dun wanna go! I dun wanna!' She said, beating on his back.

'Let's go.' Yura said.

Since Kohana was drunk, they had to go find a portal. So they walked into a nearby forest preserve. But they didn't notice the fact that they were being followed...

'Are you sure there's one around here?' Yura asked.

'There should be.' Kurama said.

Just then a twig snapped. 'What was that?' Yura asked.

'I don't know.'

'Who ever's there show yourself!'

Then seven people jumped out of the trees.

'Who are you?' Yura questioned.

'Our names are not important.' One of them said. 'We have been hired by the Yami to get the one called Kohana. Now are you gonna give her up easily, or are we going to have to fight?'

'We're never going to hand her over without a fight!' Yura shouted.

'Then that's your choice.' He said, as the others started attacking.

Kurama set Kohana down behind him (she had passed out), pulled out the rose whip, and started kickin ass. Hiei pulled out his katana, and did the same. Yura didn't have her bow, so started fist fighting. But while they were busy, the one who seemed to be the leader run up, with super speed, grabbed Kohana, and jumped onto a high branch in another really tall tree.

'Hah hah! This was too easy.' He said. 'Now my dear, time to go.'

'NOOOOOOOOO! I DUN WANNA GO!' Kohana said, still asleep, as she punched him in the face. But when she did that he dropped her.

'NO! KOHANA!' Yura shouted, as she watched her friend fall. But right before she hit the ground, a blur of brown caught her. 'What the- Kyo!'

'You all need to be more careful with Kohana!' He shouted at them.

'Sorry, but we were kinda busy!' Yura shouted back.

'Well, just keep that in mind. And keep her safe!' He said, handing Kohana to Kurama. As well as sending a glare to him.

'We will. Thanks, Kyo.'

'No problem. But I have to be off. Later.' He said, and with one last glare at Kurama, he left.

They eventually made it back to the mansion.

'Hey guys.' Yusuke said.

'What happened to her?' Amaya asked, pointing to Kohana.

'Some one spiked her drinks.' Kurama said.

'Doesn't She have any alcohol tolerance?' Myuo asked.

'No. She's never had any kind of alcoholic drink.' Yura said.

'Well, I'll put her in bed.' Kurama said, going to his room.

* * *

_Hannah 'Ha! I told you I'd get it out today, Chrissy.'_

_Chrissy 'Yea. I guess you did.'_

_Hannah 'Well, Yusuke's now with Kuwabara.'_

_Katie 'What did you do with both of them?'_

_Hannah 'You'll find out soon. Now this note is for Jazz, SCREW YOU!'_

_Chrissy 'What do you mean?'_

_Hannah 'I was her review, but I know she was just kiddin. And speaking of reviews, thank you all my reviewers, Aquaticmage, Hieifan666, Starfall88, Sonya-White-Angel, Chrissy, Jazz, Katie, And Ravenscall.'_

_Katie 'Yea, you should really read Ravenscall's story.'_

_Hannah 'I agree! Well, come back soon for chapter nineteen!'_


	19. The truth about Scar

_Hannah 'Welcome back! I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, but I do own -takes deep breath- Kohana, Yura, Yumi, Amaya, Myuo- ah screw it! I own the OC's. I don't think I'm gonna do any insane author's notes.'_

_Chrissy 'What's wrong?'_

_Hannah 'I'm in a super crappy mood.'_

_Katie 'Why?'_

_Inu 'Why should we care?'_

_Hannah 'Shut up you stupid, flea bitten, mutt! SIT!'_

_Inu 'Ack! -Eat's dirt-'_

_Hannah 'I'm not a morning person. I haven't even had any coffee today. Yes, I do drink coffe, Katie. And I know you're reading this.'_

_Kurama 'Here. -Hands Hannah a cup of coffee-'_

_Hannah 'Thanks. I'll get on with the story.'_

* * *

Recap:

'No. She's never had any kind of alcoholic drink.' Yura said.

'Well, I'll put her in bed.' Kurama said, going to his room.

Chapter nineteen: The truth about Scar

The next morning, Kohana woke up early. I mean, like nine thirty a.m., but that's early for her. And to tell the truth she was being a real bitch, but I guess that's what happens when you have a huge hang over. She walked into the kitchen to get something to eat, but Yusuke and Kuwabara were there.

'Morning Kohana!' Yusuke said.

'Uggg.' She grunted.

'What's wrong with you?'

'I don't feel good.'

'Oh yea. You were drunk last night.' Kuwabaka, I mean bara said.

'I was?'

'Yea you probably just have a hang over.'

'You think, Kuwabaka.' She mumbled. Yusuke started cracking up, and Kuwabara got pissed.

'So you like that, jack ass?' She said to Yusuke. Now was Kuwabara's turn to laugh.

'Just becaus you're in a hang over doesn't mean you have to be so bitchy to everyone.' Yusuke said.

'Oh, fuck off.'

Just then Kurama came in. 'Good morning, Kohana.'

'Mornin. Do you know where any asprin is, Kurama?'

'Sure. Come on, I'll get you some.'

Later that day, Kohana checked her electronic organizer.

"Oh, Shit! That's happening today!" She thought. Then she started running around franticly, trying to get ready. Then scribbled down a note saying she would be back tonight, and left.

Meanwhile.

'Koenma, sir!' Botan said, rushing into Koenma's office.

'Yes, what is it, Botan?' Said the toddeler, not even looking up from his paper work.

'I've just been told that Scar's group is going to raid the vault today!'

'WHAT!'

'I know, sir. And even worse is that the group totals about seventy-five B class demons, and Scar.'

'Well get Yusuke and the group to defend the vault.'

'Yes, sir.' She said, then ran off to tell the crew. 'Guys! We need you to defend the vault! Wait... is Kohana gone again?'

'Yea, but we can defend the vault without her. Plus she's been really bitchy today.'

'Whatever, let's just go!'

So while they got prepared to fight, so did Scar.

'Th-there you are, S-Scar.' Said a pathetic wind youkai.

'Yea, now are we gonna raid the vault of not?' He said, sounding pretty pissed.

'Y-yes, sir!'

But when they got to the vault, the team, minus Kohana, was already there waiting for them.

'What are all of you doing here?' Scar demanded.

'Botan didn't say there were gonna be so many.' Yusuke mumbled.

'Answer my question.'

'And what was that again?'

'Scar, why don't we just attack? We can take them!' Another youkai said.

'...' Scar didn't say anything.

Then one of the demons in the back spoke up. 'I'm tired of waiting! Let's just attack!'

And that caused all the others to run strait up to the team too. But Scar jumped infront of them. 'STOP! I didn't tell you to attack!'

'I bet you're with them! Let's attack them all!'

"Oh god! It's now or never!" Scar thought. Then he got on one knee and put out his hands.

'SUN BLAST!' He shouted. And unleashed all of his power.

'That's S class demon power!' Yusuke said.

When all the dust cleared, Scar was left stading there. He looked out of breath and just about ready to collapse.

'Scar?'

'Let me guess, now you're going to have to turn me in. Fine, bring me to Koenma.'

So they did as he said. 'Koenma! We got Scar!' Kuwabara said proudly.

'So you're Scar?' He asked.

'Yes. And no.'

'What do you mean?' Yusuke asked.

'I am Scar. But...' "He" said, pulling back "his" hood, and letting "his" voice go back to normal, 'I'm also you're good friend.'

It was Kohana!

'K-KOHANA!' Everyone shouted. Yes, even Hiei.

'Uh-huh.'

'What were you doing acting like an enemy!' Koenma shouted.

'You mean, you didn't even know!' Yusuke asked.

'Yea. I first did this to get info on who raids the vault. It started about a year or so ago...'

_FLASH BACK_

_A person dressed in all black walked into a bar in the demon world._

_'What do ya think you're doin?' A big ugly demon asked._

_'I'm here to find out about the raids.' The voice growled._

_'Fine, come in.'_

_END FLASH BACK_

'That's how it started. But a few months later, the leader found out how strong I am, and started to fear loosing his position...'

_ANOTHER FLASH BACK_

_The same person, still wearing the same black outfit, was called out by the leader. 'What do you want?'_

_'Don't play dumb. You're hiding you power.' The leader said._

_'So what! Is that a problem!'_

_'It is for me! I want to fight you! It'll be a fight to the death.'_

_'And what if you die?'_

_'Then you take my position.'_

_'Fine by me.'_

_Then the fight started. All the other demons were chanting Fang, (that was his name). At first fang was winning, he was a wind demon so he was really fast. Fang appeared behind the mystery guy and sliced his back. But that got him mad, so he pulled out his guns and killed Fang super fast._

_'He beat Fang!' The other demons started saying._

_'Now I'm the new leader! So get used to it!'_

_'Three cheers for our new leader, Scar!'_

_END FLASH BACK_

'So that's what happened. Sorry I didn't tell you guys sooner.'

'Well...' Koenma said. 'now you know not to do it again.'

'So I'm off the hook?'

'Yea, you're off the hook. Just don't do it again.'

'Thanks! See ya, Koenma!' She said, skipping off to her room.

Later that night, Kohana took a nice long shower. But when she came out, Kurama was waiting for her.

'Kohana?'

'Huh?' She said turning around. 'Oh, you startled me! What's up?'

'I wanted to ask you, why didn't you tell me?'

'Oh, you mean about Scar. Well for one, I didn't want you to worry about me! And also, if I had told you, you wouldn't have fought as hard against Scar. And that might have made some people suspicious. But I am sorry.'

'But you know you can tell me anything.'

'I know now, thanks. But Kurama?'

'Yea?'

'I...' She started, but couldn't say what she had to.

'What is it?'

'I... I love you.' She said.

He smiled, and went over and hugged her. 'I love you too.'

Meanwhile, Yura was in her room relaxing, when she heard some sorta sound from the window. Then she looked over and saw none other than Hiei sitting on the windowsill. 'Hiei? What are you doing here.'

He smirked and walked over to her. Then he whispered in her ear, 'You still owe me something...'

Then, you guessed it, he gave her a soft, and yet passionate kiss. He then laid her down on the bed, with him on top. She started returning the kiss with equal passion. Then Yura felt a tounge slide across her lips begging to be let in. And of course she let him in. Then he started to explore, and she did the same. She broke the kiss to take a few quick breaths.

'Enjoying yourself?' Hiei smirked.

She returned the smirk, then went in for round two of tonsil tag. The kisses were getting rougher and even more passionate. Then Hiei started on her neck, sucking and biting as he went down. Then he started to pull up her shirt. But Yura remembered her promise to Kohana.

'Stop!' She said. He stopped and looked up at her, a questioning look on his face. 'I'm sorry, but I promised Kohana that I wouldn't. I mean, I'm only fourteen!'

Hiei let out a low growl, then let go of her shirt.

'Thanks for understanding.'

"I guess I'll just have to wait." Hiei thought, heading to the window.

'Goodnight, Hiei.' Yura said.

'Night.' He said. Then he jumped out the window.

* * *

_Hannah 'Well there you go, another chappy done.'_

_Chrissy 'I never woulda guessed. Kohana being Scar! Wow.'_

_Hannah 'Yea. But hey, this story is gonna be full of twists and turns.'_

_Katie 'Yea, I bet.'_

_Hannah 'But Amber, WHAT IS TAKING YOU SO LONG TO UPDATE, WOMAN!'_

_Katie 'Yea! I'm waiting too!'_

_Hannah 'Well just UPDATE SOON! Oh and everyone else, come back soon for chapter twenty._


	20. Forget me not

_Marjorie 'Please let me be in the story!'_

_Hannah 'No.'_

_Marjorie 'Please let me be in the story!'_

_Hannah 'No.'_

_Marjorie 'Please let me be in the story!'_

_Hannah 'No!'_

_Marjorie 'Please let me be in the story!'_

_Hannah 'No! I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, but I do own the OCs.'_

_Marjorie 'Please! Please! Peeeeaaaasssse!'_

_Hannah 'No! No! And NO! -Starts reaching for extra mallet-'_

_Chrissy 'Hannah, no.'_

_Hannah '-Grits teeth- Fine. I'll get on with the story.'_

* * *

Recap: 

'Goodnight, Hiei.' Yura said.

'Night.' He said. Then he jumped out the window.

Chapter twenty: Forget me not

The next day, Kohana woke up at about noon. She was still tired from yesterday, but she was more hungry than tired. So she went into the kitchen, and saw Yura. But she seemed a little overly happy.

'Good morning, Kohana!' Yura said, jumping up to greet her best friend.

'Morning.' Kohana grunted. 'What are you so happy about?'

'Nothing! I'm just in a good mood!'

'Oh.' Kohana said, grabbing some coffee. 'Where's everyone at?'

'Amaya and Myuo are watching TV in the rec. room, Akira went out, dunno about Hiei, but Kurama, Yusuke, and Kuwabara went to school. Oh yea! And Yumi wanted to ask you if she could go back to the human world. But you were asleep. So, I told her it would be fine. But she had to be careful, and be back by seven. Hope you don't mind.'

'You're saying... that you let a nine year old girl, who is supposed to 'not exist', go to the human world, unsupervised!' Kohana yelled. 'And not to mention, she has obsessed people trying to kill her and take me!'

'Oh... I didn't think about it like that.'

'Ugggg! Looks like I'll have to go-'

'KOHANA!' Yumi shouted from the rec. room.

'YUMI! Where were...' Kohana started, as she walked into the room. But she stopped when she noticed a small girl. She looked around Yumi's age, had dark brown eyes, and dark brown hair that was pulled into pig tails.

'Yumi, who's this?' Amaya asked.

'This is Suki. I met her at the park today.'

'Well, why did you bring a human to demon world?' Kohana said.

'I'm not human.' Suki said happily.

'Exuse me?'

'Well, I'm not all human. I'm a half demon!' She said. Then she changed her form, so she looked just like she did before, except for the fact that she had bunny ears now. 'This is my true form.'

'Holy shit.' Kohana mummbled.

'Huh! BAD WORD!' Suki said, as she pulled a mallet out and started beating the crap out of Kohana, and shouting 'BAD WORD!'.

'OK! OK! I'M SORRY!' Kohana shouted.

After a few minuets, Suki calmed down.

'What was that about?' Yura asked.

'Whenever someone says a bad word she gets upset.' Yumi said.

Then Suki's watch went off. 'Oh! Yumi, I have to go somewhere with my parents! But I'll see you later!' Then she ran outside and back to human world.

'Well... that was odd.' Kohana said. 'But next time, Yumi, when you want to go to the human world, ask me. If I'm asleep, wake me up. Is that clear?'

'Crystal, sir!' Yumi said, saluting her sister.

'Good. Now, let's get something to eat.'

So for the rest of the afternoon, Kohana, Yumi, Yura, Amaya, and Myuo just talked. Then later, Kohana got up and stretched.

'I'm gonna go for a walk.' She said.

'OK, see ya later.' Yura said.

But just when she left, Akira, Kurama, Yusuke, and the idiot came in.

'Hey, guys.' Yura said.

'Hey.'

'...Where's Kohana?' Kurama asked.

'She went for a walk.' Yumi said.

But just when she said that...

'SUN BLAST!'

There was a huge explosion heard.

'AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!'

'KOHANA?' Yumi shouted, running out of the mansion to find her sister, while everyone followed. And there they found Kohana lying face down on the ground.

'KOHANA!' Kurama shouted, running twords her and holding her.

'Huh...' She said, opening her eyes and seeing Kurama. 'Who are you?'

'...W-what?'

'Who are you?'

'K-Kohana? You remember me, right?' Yura asked.

'Yea, I remember you, Yumi, Akira, Amaya, Myuo,Yusuke and Kuwabara. But who is this?' She said, looking at Kurama.

'That's Kurama.'

'Kurama?'

'Yea, he's your boyfriend.' Yumi said.

'That's silly! I don't have a boyfriend! Now, I'm going inside.' She said, getting up and walking back into the mansion.

'Kohana! Wait!' Yumi said, running after her sister.

'K-Kurama? Are you OK?' Yura asked.

'She doesn't remember me...' He said.

'C'mon, let's head back to the mansion.'

* * *

The next day, Kurama had been moping around all day. And Kohana didn't even try to remember him.

'Are you sure you don't remember him at all?' Yura asked.

'Yea, I'm sure.'

'Not even a little?'

'Not even a little bit.'

'Are you sure?'

'Yea.'

'Really sure?'

'I'm positive.'

'But I know you have to remember him, at least a little.'

'Listen, I never knew him, I don't know him, and I...' She started to say, but then she fainted.

'KOHANA?' Yura screamed.

'What happened to her!' Kurama said.

'I-I don't know! She just fainted! Take her to your guys' room.'

'OK.' He said, picking her up bridal style and carrying her to their room.

"I think I know what to do." Yura thought, running to someone's room.

'HIEI!' Yura shouted, banging on his bedroom door. 'HIEI, OPEN UP!'

'What?' He asked, opening the door.

'C'mon!' She shouted, grabbing his hand and pulling him tword Kohana and Kurama's room. 'I need you to see what Kohana's thinking about or dreaming about or whatever!'

But when they got to her, she was in an even worse condition than before. She was now shaking violently and whimpering every now and then.

'HIEI! FIND OUT NOW!' Yura roared.

So he looked into her dreams, and found that she was dreaming about Kurama. 'She's dreaming of you, Kurama.'

Then it hit Yura. 'Kurama, kiss her.'

'What?'

'KISS HER!'

'OK.' So he leaned in and gave her a light peck on the lips. Immediately she stopped shaking, then slowly opened her eyes and looked into Kurama's.

'Kurama...' She said.

'Kohana! You remember him!' Yura said, jumping up and down while shaking Hiei.

'Why wouldn't I?'

'Don't you remember what's happened over the last few days?'

'The last thing I remember, was going for a walk and being attacked. I fought back, but I got hit in the back of the head. Then the next thing I knew was feeling Kurama kiss me.'

'That's it?'

'Yea.'

'Well, the important thing is that you remember.' Kurama said to Kohana.

'I guess. But we should still go tell everyone that she's OK.'

'Yea.'

* * *

_Hannah 'Sorry it took so long to get this chappy out.'_

_Katie 'You should be! I hadn't heard from you for so long I thought you had died!'_

_Hannah 'Well I haven't had time on the computer! My dad had vacation last week, and my mom has vacation this week. And they don't like me talking about demons and powers and possesion. So I can't type around them.'_

_Marjorie 'So! Type at night!'_

_Hannah 'Well, we also had friends that live in California staying with us, so my parents were up so late each night!'_

_Chrissy 'She's got you there, Marjorie.'_

_Marjorie 'Yea, yea.'_

_Hannah 'Well, I'll try to get the next one out quicker. But I aint making no promises. I still have to order my next years school work, and I might be able to persuade my parents to let me take japanese as a third language. But then I'll be doing spanish and japanese. Well come back soon for chapter twenty-two.'_


	21. No

_Hannah 'Welcome back! I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or My Immortal, but I do own the OCs. Man, Marjorie, I still can't believe you like Yami Yugi! -Cringe-'_

_Marjorie 'So!'_

_Hannah 'Well dispite my disapproval, I got you a gift.'_

_Marjorie 'What is it!'_

_Hannah 'Over there. 'Points a very confused looking Yami Yugi-'_

_Yami 'I thought you said this was a duel monsters tournament?'_

_Hannah 'I lied.'_

_Marjorie 'Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!'_

_Katie 'Ewwwww! Yami Yugi!'_

_Hannah 'My feelings exactly.'_

_Chrissy 'Dido.'_

_Marjorie 'Hey, Hannah?'_

_Hannah 'Yea?'_

_Marjorie 'Can I borrow a mallet?'_

_Hannah 'Sure. But, why?'_

_Marjorie 'You'll see...'_

_Hannah 'OK... I'll get on with the story.'_

* * *

Recap:

'Well, the important thing is that you remember.' Kurama said to Kohana.

'I guess. But we should still go tell everyone that she's OK.'

'Yea.'

Chapter twenty-one: No...

The next day, Kohana decided to do some alone training. So she went out to her clearing to do some mental training. By meditating under the waterfall for five hours. Then she turned on her music, and started training her body. She started out with stretches, but then moved on to training with her fire bo. But then, the song My Immortal started playing, as she pulled out her sais'.

_I'm so tired of being here,  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave..._

She was moving along with the music. But then, a person wearing all black, even a hood, so all that Kohana could see were the person's icy blue eyes, walked into the clearing. The eyes seemed so familiar, but what threw Kohana off was the look they had. It wasn't a completely evil look, but they almost looked blank and empty.

"This person has to be a girl." Kohana thought.

'Who are you?' Kohana asked coldly.

_'Cause your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone  
These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There just too much that time cannot erase..._

The person didn't say anything, but pulled out a katana and got into fighting stance.

'So that's your language. But don't worry about it, I speak this language fluently.' She said, getting into a fighting stance.

Immediately she lunged at Kohana, but she blocked using her sais'. Then Kohana round house kicked her in the face, which caused her to fall backwards. Then Kohana jumped and landed standing over her holding a sais to her neck.

'I'll ask you again, who are you?'

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me..._

Instead of answering, she flipped Kohana off and jumped up. Then she got back into fighting stance, as Kohana did the same.

'You're better than I gave you credit for. Looks like I'll have to be more serious.' Kohana said. Then she lunged at her, but the girl jumped back. But Kohana planned that she would do that. So she threw her sais' where the girl jumped back, and stabbed her with one in the arm. But the girl got up as if nothing had happened, then she froze the sais in her arm and broke it into tiny shards of ice. Which she then sent flying at Kohana.

'Fire wall!' Kohana shouted, melting the ice immediately.

_You used to captivate me  
By your resonating light  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts  
My once pleasant dreams..._

Kohana then decided to use a few fire moves. So she put away her other sais and called out her fire bo. But as Kohana called out her bo, the girl ran up to Kohana and tried to slice her left arm, but she only cut the sleeve of her shirt. Then Kohana used her fire bo to knock back the girl.

'Sun blast!' Kohana shouted.

The girl just jumped into a nearby tree and braced herself for the hit, but she didn't feel a hit like she thought she would. No, she felt herself being kicked out of the tree from behind.

_Your voice it chased away  
All the sanity in me  
These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase..._

She landed face down on the ground, as the kick had caught her off gaurd. But she quickly jumped up and prepared for another attack, as Kohana jumped at her again.

'Sun blast!' She shouted.

This time she really did attack her. But the girl didn't expect it to be a real attack, so she got seriously burned. But she still got back up and got into fighting stance again, despite the fact she was seriously hurt.

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me..._

"She just doesn't give up!" Kohana thought. "Looks like I'm going to have to be direct and kill her quickly."

So Kohana pulled out her other sais and ran strait at the girl. But that girl wasn't ever gonna give up, so she jumped up and seemed to dissappear. That caught Kohana off gaurd, so she stopped dead in her tracks. Then the girl appeared behind Kohana and tried to stab her in the back, but Kohana had senced the girls energy behind her so she ducked and kicked back, which sent the girl flying into a tree. Where she finally collapsed.

'Now I'll finish this.' Kohana said, walking over to the girl.

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though your still with me  
I've been alone all along..._

But that girl started to regain consciousness in time to hear Kohana say she was going to 'finish this'. So she picked up her katana and held it up to Kohana, with a look in her empty eyes that said 'I'm not done yet'.

Kohana was a little taken back, but had to admit, she admired her will power. 'Why can't you just make this easy?' Kohana said, pulling the katana from her hands. Then she took her sais and sent it strait into the girls stomach. Kohana felt her life leave the girl. That was it, the girl finally died.

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me..._

Then Kohana's curiosity got the best of her, so she pulled back the girls hood, only to reveal that it was...

'No...' Kohana whispered, as tears started forming in her eyes.

It was Yura. Kohana had just accidentally killed her best friend.

'NO!' She screamed. 'THIS CAN'T HAPPEN! I'M SUPPOSED TO BE HER BEST FRIEND!'

Then she pulled out the sais, picked up Yura, and carried her back to the mansion. When she got to the rec. room, everyone noticed her and Yura and immediately started asking 'What happened!' or 'Is she alright!'.

Kohana just set her down on the couch.

'Kohana, what happened?' Kurama asked. 'Who did this?'

'I did.' She said so quietly that he couldn't hear her.

'What?'

'I DID!' She yelled at him, then ran to their room and started crying into her pillow.

Kurama just stood there, mouth agape, wondering why she would do that. He knew that she definitely wouldn't have done it on purpose, but then how would she have done that.

'Wait.' Amaya said. 'I know what to do! I'll use my technique!'

'You're going to retrive her spirit?' Myuo asked.

'Yup. Now I'll be back in a little bit.' And with that she dissapeared.

So Amaya went all over spirit world looking for Yura's spirit. She checked everywhere with no avail. But then she came to the forest by Koenma's mansion.

"Where in the seven hells could her spirit be!" Amaya thought. "Maybe it's in that one forest where I found Kohana."

So she traveled that forest, and, not surprisingly, in the clearing there was Yura's spirit.

'Yura!' Amaya called.

'Amaya? What happened to me? Why am I here?' She asked.

'Dunno. But I do know that you're a spirit now and that you need to come back to your body.'

'I'M A SPIRIT!' She shrieked.

'Yea, now come on! I've only got a few more minuets to get your spirit to your body or you'll be dead for good. Now hurry up!'

'Coming!'

They were really pushing it, Amaya was almost out of time, and they were still racing through the mansion. Then finally, they found the rec. room. There Akira, Myuo, Rachel, Yumi, and Kurama were all sitting around Yura's body waiting silently. So Amaya and Yura started going toward her body.

But just then Hiei came in and saw Yura's lifeless body. And immediately he turned around.

"Sh-she can't be..." He thought, as a single tear fell from his eye.

'Hurry up! Ten seconds!' Amaya said, practically shoving Yura's spirit into her body.

Then Amaya reappeared in front of everyone.

'So did ya find her spirit!' Yumi asked.

'Look and see for yourself.' Amaya said, pointing to Yura's body.

Everyone held their breath as the waited for a sign that she was alive. Then they all hear her breath again, and knew that she was alive.

Yura slowly opened her eyes and saw six faces right in hers. 'AH! Think ya could give me some room to breath!'

'YURA!' Yumi yelled, latching onto Yura. 'YOU'RE ALIVE!'

'Yea. And I remember what happened.'

'Well, what did happen?' Amaya asked.

'I was possessed. And I wore so much, that Kohana couldn't tell it was me. So when I attacked her, she had no choice but to fight back. So it wasn't her fault or my fault. Speaking of Kohana, where is she?' Yura asked.

'She's in her and Kurama's room. She's probably upset, we should leave her alone.' Yumi said.

But Kurama was already off.

* * *

_Hannah 'There's another chappy, sorry it took so long to get it posted. Still really busy.'_

_Marjorie 'Yea, when I call you're never there.'_

_Hannah 'Sorry. Oh yea, and Kate, I got my ears double pierced on Sunday.'_

_Katie 'Cool.'_

_Hannah 'Yea, I got it done first. So na-na-na-na-na!;P'_

_Katie 'Shut up.'_

_Inu 'How did you get those pierced?'_

_Hannah 'Well the first time was at a piercing pagoda. But this time they had to freeze my ear, then they burned a neddle, then they shoved the neddle through my ear. The left one was painless, but the right one just wouldn't freeze, so it was semi painful. -Continues to yak about everything-'_

_Chrissy 'This is pointless. So just come back soon for the next part.'_


	22. Are you sure?

_Hannah 'Welcome back! I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, but I do own the OC's. Oh and I have yet another reviewer! -Dun-da-da!-'_

_Katie 'That's only fifty-two reviews.'_

_Hannah 'It's times like these, that I wish you weren't my cousin.'_

_Katie 'Now why would you ever wish that? -Tries to look innocent-'_

_Hannah 'Because if you weren't, I could kill you. But anyways, thanks to my reviewers who reviewed my last chappy, HieiFan666, Katie, Drama-Mama01, and me! HAHAHAHAHA!'_

_Marjorie 'OK, Hannah... No more frosting for you.'_

_Hannah 'NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! MY SUGAR!'_

_Chrissy 'You can have it back when you're done with this chappy.'_

_Hannah 'OK! -Starts typeing quickly-'_

_Katie 'NO! SKIP THIS CHAPPY! -Cringe-'_

_Hannah 'No way. I know how much you've been looking forward to this chappy. Oh and for the readers, I have to give all props to the begining of this chappy to Katie.'_

_Katie 'AHHHHHHHHHHH! -Cringe- STOP THIS BEFORE IT EVEN STARTS! -Cringe-'_

_Hannah 'No way. On with the chappy!'_

* * *

Recap:

'She's in her and Kurama's room. She's probably upset, we should leave her alone.' Yumi said.

But Kurama was already off.

Chapter twenty-two: Are you sure?

When Kurama came into Kohana and his room, he saw Kohana on the bed. She was facing the wall, but he could still tell that she had been crying her eyes out. I mean, she still doesn't know that Yura came back to life.

'Kohana?' Kurama asked gently. But Kohana didn't answer. 'Kohana, are you alright?'

'I killed her...'

'But you didn't know it was her.'

'How did you find out?'

'Yura told us.'

'...' Kohana didn't say anything.

'Amaya brought her back to life.'

Kohana still didn't say anything. So Kurama figured that he wasn't helping, and turned to leave.

'Please, stay with me... tonight.' Kohana pleaded, while grabbing onto Kurama's sleeve. Kurama turned around and looked into Kohana's dark green depths.

'Are you sure?' Kurama asked, wraping his arms around her tiny waist, still keeping eye contact.

Kohana closed her eyes and wispered a yes, befor closing the distance between them by standing on her toes. Kurama softly nibbled on her lower lip, so Kohana gave him entrance to her mouth, deepening the kiss. Kurama scooped her up and gently layed her on the bed. His kisses slowly traveled down her neck. Kurama pulled Kohana's shirt off, as she was busying herself with the buttons on Kurama's shirt. His hand slid around Kohana's back and undid her bra. Kohana gasped when she felt a sensation on her right nipple. When Kurama finished with the right side her moved to the left.

During that time, the rest of their clothes seemed to disappear, and could be found in a pile on the floor. Kurama sucked gently on her neck leaving his mark. He then moved south and engulfed her left breast with his mouth while her cupped the other, squeezing it gently. Their breathing was labored.

'Please, Kurama...' Kohana panted.

Kurama, instead of listening to Kohana, slipped two fingers inside of her making her gasp in suprise, but then raise her hips in pleasure.

'Kurama, PLEASE!' Kohana practicly screamed, her voice sounded very desperate. Kurama pulled out his fingers and positioned himself at Kohana's opening.

'Kohana, this is going to hurt a little.' Kurama said.

Kohana nodded in response. He then slowly inserted himself, not wanting to cause any more pain than he had to. Kohana screamed out in pain, but that pain was soon replaced with pleasure. Their bodies moved in harmony. Soon they both reached their climax, and Kurama colapsed onto Kohana. Then he pulled out of her, and they got into a comfortable position and fell asleep. And Kohana, for the first time since her parents died, felt safe.

* * *

The next morning, Kohana went into the kitchen and saw Amaya, muching on a bowl of cereal.

'Morning, Amaya.' Kohana said, reaching for the coffe.

'Morning... So, how was your night?' Amaya asked slyly.

'W-what do you mean?'

'Don't act innocent, I heard you and Kurama last night when I passed by your room.'

'I-I don't know what you're talking about.' She said, looking at her like she was crazy.

'Don't worry, I won't tell anyone.'

'Tell anyone what?' Kohana said, walking out the door. 'See ya later, Amaya.'

So Kohana thought about what to do for a minuet, and one thing hit her, Yura. She remembered what had happened, and knew she had to talk to Yura. But when she got to Yura's room, Yura wasn't there.

"Where could she be?" Kohana thought.

So she went and checked everyone else's rooms. But when she got to Hiei's room, she didn't think anyone would be there, but she was wrong. When she walked in, she saw Yura and Hiei in a very deep make out session. And immediately she turned around, and shut the door as quietly as she could.

"Mental note: When trying to find Yura, knock on _every_ door, even Hiei's."

So she decided to just relax in her room and wait for Yura to come out. But she didn't know what to do, so she pulled out her walkman and a few knives and daggers, and started cleaning them.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Koenma's office.

'Botan get the team!' Koenma yelled.

'Yes, sir!'

So Botan ran off to find the team. She ran into Yusuke and Kuwabara first.

'Hey, Botan. What's the rush?' Yusuke asked.

'Koenma needs you. But can you get Kohana for me?'

'Sure.'

So they went to get Kohana, and luckly found her sitting on her bed, but she was turned toward the wall.

'Kohana, come on.' Yusuke said. But she just continued whatever she was doing. But Yusuke and Kuwabara were too stupid to see that she was listening to music. So they both walked inside. 'Kohana?'

Just then Kohana turned around threw a knive right next to Kuwabara's head. Then she opened her eyes and noticed the guys.

'Hey guys. Kuwabara, what are you doing in the way of my target?' She asked.

'Target?' He looked back and saw a dart board.

'Yea. I mean, if you want to die, you could just ask me. And I'll make it as painful as I can.' Kohana smirked.

'Kohana, Koenma needs us.' Yusuke said.

'OK. Let's go.'

Eventually everyone made it to Koenma's office.

'Why did it take you so long to get here? No, screw that. I need all of you to get to the human world right away! There are two demons that are going on a rampage! They've already destroyed three cities!'

'OK. Where are they?' Kohana asked.

'They should be around Italy by now!'

'Italy, where red lights are only a suggestion.'

(A/N Seriously, one of my adult friends had been there. They're only suggestions!)

'Just get there! And stop them!' Koenma yelled.

'OK! OK! Don't take that stick out yer ass!' Kohana smirked, as she summoned a portal. 'Off to Italy!'

When they got there, they didn't see any destruction or screaming people. In fact, there wasn't a soul in that city.

'Where's everyone?' Kuwabara asked.

'They probably evacuated the city because the other cities around here were being destroyed.' Kohana said.

'Then where are the demons?'

'Not here yet. But let's not give them the chance to arrive. C'mon.'

But when they got to the outskirts of the city, they still couldn't find the demons.

'Where in the seven hells could they be!' Kohana said.

'Maybe they-' Yusuke started, but was cut off when they heard buildings collapsing behind them. They looked back and saw two gigantic demons destroying the city.

'How did they get back there!' Kuwabara asked.

'Don't know, don't care. We just have to stop them.' Kohana said, bolting off into the city, followed by everyone else.

When Yusuke and Kuwabara finally caught up, everyone else were already fighting the demons. Kohana and Kurama were kicking one demons ass, while Hiei was kicking the other one's.

'Man, Urameshi, they don't even need us.' Kuwabara said.

'Kuwa, look out!' Kohana yelled.

He looked up and saw one of the demons about to fall right on top of him. But someone grabbed him right in time and pulled him out of the way.

'You're so lucky I'm strong.' Kohana smirked.

'Thanks.'

'No problem. Just focus.' She said, setting him down. Then she pulled out her sais' and started attacking the demon again. Those demons were no match for the team, so one of them jumped back and ran away. But the other was not so lucky.

'BROTHER! BROTHER! WHY DO YOU LEAVE ME!' The other demon cried. And even thought Kohana felt pity for the demon, she knew what had to be done.

'I am sorry.' She said, as they killed it.

'Dammit! The other one got away.' Yusuke said.

'Well let's head back and inform Koenma of what happened.' Kohana said, summoning a portal.

'So! How did it go!' Koenma asked.

'Well, we killed one of them.' Yusuke said.

'And the other?'

'He got away.' Kohana said.

'I thought you guys could take care of them!' Koenma yelled.

'Well, unless you want me to take care of you, I suggest you shut up.' Kohana said. 'If the other demon shows up again tell us and we'll get him. But unless you want to have that binky shoved down your throat, don't yell at us. Now, I'm gonna go. But not a word, Koenma. Understood?'

Koenma just nodded his head. He knew not to bother Kohana when she was in one of these moods.

'Good. Later.'

So Kohana went to go find Yura. But Yura found her first.

'Kohana!' Yura said happily.

'Hey Yura.'

'What's wrong? It's not what happened yesterday, is it? Cause that totally wasn't your fault! You didn't even know it was me!'

'No, it's not that.'

'Then what?'

'Well, when we went on that mission today, we had to fight two demons. And we killed one of them.'

'That's nothing special. You kill demons all the time.'

'It wasn't really the killing the demon part, it was what the demon said before it died. See before we killed the one demon, he watched the other demon run away. But he yelled, 'BROTHER! BROTHER! WHY DO YOU LEAVE ME!' And that just got me thinking. I even threatened Koenma more than usual.'

'Well, you don't have to worry about that. Those types of demons are just worthless piles of crap.'

'Thanks, Yura.'

'Any time.'

* * *

_Hannah 'That's it for now.'_

_Katie 'I can't believe I wrote that.'_

_Inu 'I can't believe you wrote that.'_

_Hannah 'She only wrote that begining.'_

_Katie 'Yea, I did that so your fans wouldn't have to go throught the torture of you attempting to write a lemon.'_

_Hannah 'That's because I'm a good girl.'_

_Marjorie 'Yea right.'_

_Hannah 'Shut up.'_

_Katie H. 'You and your cousin both have corrupted minds, Hannah.'_

_Hannah 'Suprisingly I'm getting used to hearing that.'_

_Katie 'Who's that?'_

_Hannah 'Another friend of mine. But I'm only having her say that in this chappy.'_

_Chrissy 'Well, come back soon for the next installment.'_


	23. The other one

_Hannah 'Welcome back! Sadly I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho. But on the bright side, I own the OC's! And speaking of bright side, where's Marjorie?'_

_Marjorie 'I'm over here!'_

_Chrissy 'She actually did it...'_

_Hannah 'Did wha-ah! -Sees that Marjorie has nailed Yami's mullenium puzzle to wall, and is now playing with his duel disk-'_

_Marjorie 'Hey, Hannah. Here's your mallet back.'_

_Hannah 'Thanks. Are those his cards?'_

_Marjorie 'Yup!'_

_Hannah 'Hey Chrissy, Katie! Wanna play go fish?'_

_Chrissy and Katie 'Sure.'_

_Two minuets later._

_Hannah 'Crissy, you got any dark magicians?'_

_Chrissy 'Nope, go fish. Or just get on with the story!'_

_Hannah 'Yes ma'am!'_

* * *

Recap:

'Well, you don't have to worry about that. Those types of demons are just worthless piles of crap.'

'Thanks, Yura.'

'Any time.'

Chapter twenty-three: The other one

It had been a few days since the mission in Italy, and everyone had figured that the demon probably wasn't going to cause anymore trouble. So they all had time to relax... or go crazy on sugar. Their choice. But it seemed to Kohana that everyone was avoiding her. So she just shrugged it off, and decided to check on Yumi. But what she didn't know is that Yumi was the one looking for her. Eventually they found each other, but Yumi was acting strange.

'C'mon, Kohana!' Yumi called. Kohana was blindfolded, and was being dragged all over the mansion.

'What are we doing Yumi?' Kohana asked.

'You'll see as soon as we get there.'

'Get where? We haven't even left the mansion!'

'I know...'

So she dragged Kohana around for just a little longer, then she finally stopped in one room.

'OK, you can take off the blindfold!'

She removed the blindfold to be bombarded with 'SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTH DAY!' She was so startled she felll on her rear end. But she got up and forced a smile.

'OK, Yura, Yumi, which one of you told everyone?' Kohana asked.

'Well, I remembered and told Yura.'

'Then I went and told everyone else.' Yura said with a cheesy smile on.

'Well, now I know who to kill.' Kohana said.

'Can't you at least wait until after the party! We went through all this work to get it ready!' Yura pleaded, giving Kohana the puppy dog eyes. She looked at everyone else and frowned.

'What's a party... without music?' She smirked.

'YAY!' Yumi shouted, as she tackle-glomped her older sister.

For a few hours everyone partied, talked, danced, ect. Then Yura said, 'Cake time!'

She brought out a huge cake that had a not so flatering picture of Kohana sleeping.

'Did ya have to use that picture?' Kohana asked.

'Yea, I just had to. Now make a wish and blow out the candles!' Yura said.

Kohana thought for a second, then blew out the candles.

'What did ya wish for?' Rachel asked.

'I can't tell you. If I do then it won't come true!'

Then everyone enjoyed some cake, (or for Yusuke and Kuwabara a whole other cake). Then they moved on to presants.

'Here, Kohana.' Yumi said, handing her a silver wrapped present. 'This is from me and Rachel.'

She opened it up to find the latest Green Day C.D.

(A/N Hannah 'Green Day rocks! -Starts jumping around like a moron- Don't wanna be an american idiot...'

Chrissy 'Too late...')

'Thanks, Yumi! I love it!' Kohana said.

'And this is from me and Hiei.' Yura said, handing her a long golden box with a red bow. Kohana opened it to find a brand new katana, it had a pure white gold handle that was lined with diamonds, rubies, and emeralds.

'Wow this is beautiful! Thanks guys.'

'This is from me, Myuo, and Akira.' Amaya said. Kohana opened up the box to find a black leather jacket, and a black helmet that had red frames on it.

'Why did you get this?'

'You'll see...'

'And your last gift is from the rest of us!' Botan said.

'It was hard, but we finally decided on it.' Yusuke said, tossing her a set of keys.

'OK, I'm officially confused.' Kohana said.

'Come look outside.' Keiko said, motioning for Kohana to follow. Everyone walked outside to see a shiney new black motorcycle. It wasn't as big as a Harly, but it was all black with red flames on each side.

'OH MY GOD!' Kohana screamed.

'We thought you'd like it.' Yusuke said.

'Hell yea! Thank you so much!'

But just as Kohana was about to take it on a test run, George (A/N I think that's his name.) ran in and told Koenma something.

'Really,' Koenma said thoughtfully, 'then I need the team to come with me.'

'What's up, Binkey Breath?' Kohana asked.

'Remember the demon from the other day? Well it's causing trouble in Spain now.'

'What do those demons have against Europe? Is there any source of power comming from there?' Kohana asked.

'We haven't found any. And it could just be random destruction.'

'Yea, I know. Let's just get going.' Kohana said, summoning a portal.

When they got there, they noticed all the people screaming and running.

'At least we know we're in the right city.' Kohana mumbled. Just then, a bus came tumbling toward them. 'LOOK OUT!'

Luckly everyone jumped out of the way in time. Or, if you were Kuwabara, pulled out of the way.

'Ya know, you're gonna have to start looking out for yourself sometime, Kuwa.' Kohana said.

Then the demon noticed the team, and immediately started running.

'Oh no ya don't!' Kohana said, taking off after the demon. But just when she was about to get it, Hiei beat her to it. He stoped the demon by cutting off it's left leg, which gave Kuwabara time to catch up.

But by then the demon had been decapitated and chopped up into tiny peices.

'Why again do we have Kuwabaka on the team?' Kohana asked.

'Cause he's the comic relief!' Marjorie said.

(A/N Hannah 'MARJORIE! This is my fanfic!'

Marjorie 'But it's true!'

Hannah 'But you're not in the fanfic, moron.

Marjorie 'Shut up!'

Hannah 'OK...'

Silence.

Marjorie 'You know what I mean!')

Then Kohana summoned a portal.

'So, did you take care of the other demon?' Koenma asked.

'No, Koenma. It's still rampaging through the city.' Kohana said, sarcasm dripping from every word.

'Then you're all dismissed.'

* * *

A few days later, Kohana woke up feeling nauseous for the third morning in a row. And she ran strait to the bathroom and started hurling.

'Kohana?' Kurama asked. 'Kohana, I think you should see a doctor.'

'OK, I'll see one today.'

So as soon as she was done, she took a shower, got dressed, and went to see one of the mansion's doctors.

'So,' The doctor asked, 'what symptoms have you had?'

'Well, I've been feeling very nauseous in the mornings, and I've thrown up every morning for the past three days.'

'I see. I'm going to run a few tests...'

A few hours later, the doctor had run a few tests, and now had all the answers she needed.

'Well, Kohana, I have good news.'

'So I'm not seriously sick?'

'No, no. I have much better news.'

'What's better than being healthy?'

'I'm happy to report that you're...'

(A/N Hannah 'Should I end it here? -Looks at angry readers and cowers- I guess I shouldn't.')

'...You're pregnant!'

'...Pre-pregnant?'

'Yes!'

'I'm pregnant?'

'Was this an unwanted pregnancy?'

'Oh! Well, it's just odd hearing it.'

'Well congratulations.'

'Thank you.' Kohana said, walking back to her room. There she saw Kurama waiting for her.

"Holy shit." She thought.

* * *

_Hannah 'I am so so so so so so so so so so... ...so so so, well you get the point, sorry! I didn't realize how long it had been! And I'm also sorry it's kind short.'_

_Katie 'Yea! What the hell took you so long!'_

_Hannah 'I've been buisy! And Marjorie want's me to tell her about other fanfics I'm thinking up.'_

_Marjorie 'Yea, they rock!'_

_Hannah 'I promise the next one won't take so long to get out!'_

_Chrissy 'I'll be holding ya to it!'_

_Hannah 'Well, again I'm sorry! So come back soon for the next chapter!'_


	24. What!

_Hannah 'Ahoy-hoy! Welcome back! Still ain't owning Yu Yu Hakusho, but the OC's now and always will be mine! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!'_

_Chrissy 'O...K... No more coffee for you.'_

_Hannah 'NOOOOOOOO!'_

_Katie 'Just make sure it's decaf.'_

_Marjorie 'What happened to all the torture!'_

_Hannah 'You want more?'_

_Marjorie 'Of course!'_

_Hannah 'OK... Inu...'_

_Inu '-Whimpers, and hides in closet-'_

_Hannah 'Ohhhhhhhhhhh... Look what Inu dropped... -Picks up Tetsusaiga-'_

_Chrissy 'Better go hide...'_

_Katie 'NOOOOOOOOOOO! THAT'S MY INU-KUN'S!'_

_Hannah 'This will be fun... -Starts running around using Wind Scar, and destroying house-'_

_Demon 'Hand over the Tetsusaiga...'_

_Hannah 'Huh? FLUFFY! -Tackle glomps Sesshomaru-'_

_Fluffy 'Get off me onna!'_

_Hannah 'Ha! I got the prayer beads on him!'_

_Fluffy 'What the? -Shoves Hannah off-'_

_Hannah 'Hey! Bad Dog! SIT!'_

_Fluffy '-Eats dirt-'_

_Katie 'Uh... Hannah?'_

_Hannah 'Yea?'_

_Katie 'WHERE'S MY INU!'_

_Marjorie 'NO! JUST GET ON WITH THE FUDGING STORY!'_

* * *

Recap:

'Well congratulations.'

'Thank you.' Kohana said, walking back to her room. There she saw Kurama waiting for her.

"Holy shit." She thought.

Chapter twenty-four: WHAT!

'Kohana,' Kurama said, 'did the doctor say anything?'

'W-well, she s-said I'm per-perfectly helthy! But...' Kohana stuttered.

'Kohana?'

'B-but I... Well, you better s-sit down for this.'

He did as she said. 'But?'

'But I-I'm... uh...'

"I better tell him... It's now or never..." She thought.

'You're?' Kurama asked.

'I... I'm pregnant!' Kohana blurted out.

Kurama just sat there for a moment. 'You're pregnant?'

'Yea.'

'So, that night we-'

'Yea.'

'And now you're-'

'Yea. But what are we going to do!' Kohana said, as she flopped down on their bed. 'Oh God, and how are we gonna tell everyone else! And Koenma! Oh, Binkey Breath is gonna be furious!'

'Well, we should-' Kurama started, but was cut off by Botan.

'Hey, guys.' She said. 'Koenma wants to see you.'

'OK, thanks Botan.' Kohana said, as she and Kurama followed Botan.

'So, what'cha want, Koenma?' Kohana asked.

'What? No Binkey Breath? No insults?' Koenma asked.

'Not right now, just tell us what's up.'

'Oh yes, it's nothing urgent. I just thought you would all like to know that there is another Dark Tournament comming up.'

'WHAT!' Kohana shouted.

'There will be another Dark Tournament comming up in a few months. You, of all people, shouldn't be so startled.'

'Yea,' Botan put in, 'is anything wrong?'

'Uh, well... I- I mean, it's a... um... well...' Kohana stammered, while shuffling her feet.

'You're not hiding whatever you're trying to hide very well.' Botan said.

'What are you hiding?' Kuwabara said.

'Uh, I- well... I- uh...'

'She's pregnant.' Hiei stated.

'HEY! Stay out of my thoughts!' Kohana yelled at him.

'YOU'RE PREGNANT!' Koenma roared.

'Uh, yea.'

'Who's the father?' Kuwabara asked.

'Who do you think!' Yusuke said, hitting Kuwabara over the head.

'Uh...'

'It's Kurama, dumb ass... So how was she, Kurama?' Yusuke said. But then Kohana punched him in the face. 'Hey!'

'Shut up, before I shut you up! Perminently.' She said threteningly.

'We can't have you fighting in the next Dark Tournament like this!' Koenma said. 'But who are we gonna get now!'

'I'm sure you'll find someone.'

'Well, you're all dismissed.'

Everyone decided to hang out in the rec. room. But the whole way there Yusuke was trying to get Kurama to tell him if it was good sex. And by doing that, earning a few slaps from Kohana.

'Just tell me if it was good or not!' Yusuke said for the millionth time. And for the millionth time Kohana slapped him.

'What he do this time?' Yura asked.

'I just asked if mugf- may!' Yusuke said with Kohana's hand over his mouth.

'What?' Amaya asked.

'Nothing! It's nothing!' Kohanan said.

'She's pregnant!' Yusuke said when he pulled away Kohana's hand.

'...What?'

'Yusuke you jerk!' Kohana said as she slapped him for the millionth and first time.

'Kohana, are you really pregnant?' Yumi asked.

'Uh, yea.'

'...YAY! I'M GONNA BE AN AUNT!' Yumi shouted, as she jumped around the room.

'So you did have fun that night...' Myuo smirked.

'Shut up!' Kohana said.

'Wow, congratulations!' Rachel said.

'Yea, congrats!' Akira said.

'Thanks.' She said. But then she noticed that Yura had left. 'I'll be right back.'

She followed Yura's scent to her room.

'Hey, Yura. Can I come in?'

'Fine.'

Kohana came in and saw Yura facing the window, but she could still tell Yura was upset.

'Yura? You OK?'

'How?'

'Huh?'

'How can you go lecturing me about being to young for a serious relationship? And then you go off do this!'

'Hey! Do you think I planned this? Do you think I even want this?'

'Well-'

'Don't! I never wanted to this to happen! I don't know how to take care of a baby! And this will put me and everyone else in more danger! Not to mention the fact that there's another Dark Tournament comming up! And I'm not gonna be able to fight! And when this child's born, it's gonna be in danger too! So don't get mad at me over an accident!'

At this point Kohana turned and stormed off to her room.

"God, she swears like I had planned this!"

Just then Amaya was passing Kohana's room. 'Kohana? You OK?'

'Yea, I'm just stressed.'

'And?'

'Well, Yura got mad at me because I was telling her not to go to far with Hiei and I end up pregnant. Not to mention the fact that Binkey Breath is pissed because there's another Dark Tournament comming up that I won't be able to fight in!'

'Hmm... well Yura will come around. And did you say another Dark Tournament?'

'Yea.'

'I think I know what to do about the Dark Tournament...' Kohana looked at her strangely. 'I'll take your place!'

'Yea, that might work. Tomorrow we can ask Binkey Breath.'

'OK, tomorrow.'

* * *

_Hannah 'Sorry about another short one. But you all should know, I'm probably not going to be able to post much this summer. I'm so sorry, but I'll be going to three or four different places this summer. So I might get two or three more chapters out this summer.'_

_Katie 'Nooooooooooooooo!'_

_Chrissy 'This sucks!'_

_Marjorie 'Hannah!'_

_All boys 'Yes!'_

_Katie 'I know! I'll tie you to a chair and make you type when you come to my house!'_

_Hannah 'Note to self: Sleep with knife under pillow when at Katie's house. Once again sorry!'_


	25. But my feet hurt!

_Hannah 'I know I know... I haven't updated in a looooooooooooooooooooonnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnng time. But I'm back now! And I have messed up news, out of thirty-one people who put my story on their favorite stories list only ten of them reviewed. And when ya think about it, that's pretty screwed.'_

_Katie 'That's messed up. BUT YOUR FINALLY BACK!'_

_Chrissy 'Yea, most people update more in the summer, but you update less.'_

_Hannah 'I know I know... but I've been going all over the US. And I have a class in July.'_

_Chrissy 'The Wlking in God's Power Class, I can't wait! And Alex will be here, Hannah...'_

_Hannah '-Blushes insanely- SHUT UP!'_

_Inu 'Who?'_

_Hannah 'No one! Now leave while I beat the crap out of Chrissy.'_

_Chrissy 'Oh shit... -Runs away screaming- Wait... I have a chainsaw!'_

_Katie 'You mean the one Hannah's revving up?'_

_Hannah '-Revves up chainsaw- I'll give ya till the count of three.'_

_Chrissy 'I'll be running now. -Runs away at top speed-'_

_Hannah 'One... THREE! -Chases Chrissy-'_

_Katie 'You guys can just get on with the story.'_

Recap:

'I think I know what to do about the Dark Tournament...' Kohana looked at her strangely. 'I'll take your place!'

'Yea, that might work. Tomorrow we can ask Binkey Breath.'

'OK, tomorrow.'

Chapter twenty-five: But my feet hurt!

The next day Amaya had to drag Kohana out of bed to wake her up. Kohana kept whining about how you shouldn't bother a pregnant woman, but Amaya wasn't gonna forget about telling Koenma about their proposition.

'C'mon! You said you'd tell Koenma!' Amaya said, as she dragged Kohana around the mansion.

'No, I said I'd tell Binkey Breath. But not till I wake up!' She mumbled.

'Fine I'll wake you up...' Amaya then turned towards the kitchen.

'Hey guys. What are you doing to Kohana?' Myuo asked.

'Waking her up.' Amaya stated. She then grabbed the snoring Kohana and grabbed the bag of ice, then she shoved the bag of ice down the back of her shirt! And needless to say that can wake up anyone.

'AHHHHHHH! ICE IS COLD!' Kohana screamed as she jumped around the kitchen. 'WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT ABOUT!'

'You wouldn't wake up.' Myuo stated monotonously.

'Now, can we tell Binkey Breath?' Amaya asked.

'Fine. Let's go.'

When they got there Kohana didn't bother to knock, she just kicked open the double doors. 'Hi, Binkey Breath! What'cha doin?'

'Trying to find a replacement for you for the _DARK TOURNAMENT_.' Kohana winced at the Dark Tournament part.

'Yea, about that...'

'I'm not going to allow you to do anything reckless.'

'Me? Reckless? Well... not right now. But I still know what to do about the fifth member thing.'

'I'm listening...'

'I could take her place!' Amaya said; she was getting tired of just standing there.

'What?'

'Amaya is a great fighter, she's a great friend, she may be a bit of a dunce,' Amaya glared at Kohana, 'but that dosen't make her any less of the perfect fifth member for team Urameshi.'

Koenma leaned back in his chair. 'Hmm... I guess she could take your place. But, she's gonna have to train with the team.'

'I'm all over it! I can watch them, and maybe give her some tips.'

'Fine, I'll get started on the paper work.'

'Thank you, Koenma!' Kohana squeeled, giving Koenma a kiss on the cheek. 'I promise, I'll make it up to you. I know! I'll do more paper work for you, when I get, umm, bigger.'

'And I'll hold you to that.'

'Yea, yea.' You said, as you and Amaya went to the rec. room.

'Thanks, Kohana.' Amaya said.

'No problem, but, just so ya know, you owe me big time.' Kohana smirked.

'Ok, I owe you.'

'So I take it Koenma said yes.' Myuo said.

'Yea, now I'll be the fifth member fighting on team Urameshi.'

Just then, Yura passed the rec. room.

'I'll be right back.' Kohana said.

'Amaya, are you sure about this? I mean do you really want to fight on this team?' Myuo asked.

'I'm sure. The last Dark Tournament I only got to watch, but this one I'll finally be part of the action.' Amaya smirked.

'But you know Akira isn't gonna agree with this.'

Amaya immediately remembered. 'Oh shit, you're right. What am I gonna do about that?'

'You're gonna have to draw the line somewhere. I mean, you can't let him be this over-protective forever.' Myuo said.

'Or I could just forget to mention it to him.'

'Explain.'

'Well, everyone knows Akira's an over protective ass hole, and that he would never, and I mean never, let me fight in the Dark Tournament. So everyone agrees to keep their mouths shut, and everything will be fine!'

'It's pretty risky. But, then again, if he finds out it's your ass that's canned, not mine.' Myuo smirked, as Amaya glared at her.

Meanwhile, Kohana ran to catch up with Yura. 'Yura, wait up!'

She stopped but didn't turn around.

'Listen, I-'

'No.'

'Wha-'

'You listen.' Yura turned around. 'I know what you're gonna say. But you aren't wrong, I am. I know you didn't mean for this to happen. And I guess I was thinking- well I don't know what I was thinking. But I now see, I should've been happy for you. I'm sorry, can you ever forgive me?'

Kohana smiled. 'Of course, your my best friend.'

Yura gave Kohana a hug.

'Oh, I should get started on that.' Kohana said thoughtfully.

'What?' Yura asked.

'Did I say that out loud? Well, we figured out what to do about the dark tournament. Amaya is going to be the fifth member! But she still has to train, and I'll have to make sure I approve. I don't want her or the team getting hurt.'

'Well you do that.'

Kohana decided to go catch up with Amaya. She walked into the rec. room and found the team, Amaya, and Myuo watching TV.

'Hey Amaya, have you said anything?' Kohana asked.

'Not yet.'

'Are you two speaking in code or somethin?' Kuwabara asked stupidly.

'No, stupid.' Amaya said.

'Oh.'

'We were just talking about the Dark Tournament.'

'HEY! Who are you callin stupid!'

'Calm down, Kuwabak- I mean, bara.' Kohana said.

'Now, what about the Dark Tournament?' Yusuke asked.

'Well, I was talking to Amaya about the fifth member situation, and she volunteered to be the fifth memeber!'

'What! You mean I'll have to work with her now!' Yusuke complained.

'You got a problem with that?' Amaya said, shaking her fist at him.

'Don't start this now!' Kohana snapped.

'I guess the pregnency hormones are kickin in already.' Yusuke mumbled.

'As I was saying, she volunteered to be the fifth member. I thought it was a good idea, but I would have to ask Binkey Breath. So after my rude wake up call today,' she glared at Amaya, who just smiled cheekily, 'we talked to Koenma. And he said she could be the fifth member, but she'd have to train with you guys.'

'Why do we always get annoying chicks on our team?' Yusuke said.

Kohana just elbowed him in the stomach. 'Would you rather have me kick your ass and get master Genkai to take your place?'

'I'm sure he'll come around sometime.' Amaya said, glaring at Yusuke.

'I just want to remind you about the training part.' Kohana said.

'Well do you want us to start now?' Kuwabara asked.

'No, you guys will train tomorrow, and I'll watch. So be ready tomorrow.'

The next day, every one met in the training area. Amaya seemed bored; she was ready to really kick ass. But everyone else seemed tired, considering it was around six am.

'Are ya sure ya wanna fight at six am?' Yusuke asked.

'Hell yea! No time like the present!' Amaya said, she was already doing stretches.

'Ok,' Kohana yawned. 'Kuwabaka, your up first.'

'Ok.' He said, jumping into the arena. 'Don't worry, Amaya, I'll go easy on ya... Hey!' He said, finally realizing that Kohana had called him Kuwabaka.

'Just get over here so I can kick your ass.' Amaya said.

'In yer dreams.'

'Ready, set, FIGHT!' Kohana yelled.

Amaya pulled out her sword, as Kuwabara summoned his. Amaya wasn't gonna wait for him to prepare, she just launched herself at him. Kuwabara finally looked at Amaya just in time to see her foot smash into his face. That kick knocked him into the wall, and knocked him out.

'And Kuwabaka is out. Amaya wins!' Kohana did the seal clap.

(AN/ Or as Katie and I call it, the pregnancy clap.)

'Next up, Yusuke!'

'Alright, prepare to lose.' Yusuke said, as he jumped into the arena.

'You keep thinkin that.' Amaya smirked.

'Ready, set, FIGHT!' Kohana yelled.

'SPIRIT GUN!' Yusuke shouted, as he shot at Amaya. But she did a front flip and kicked his chest, knocking him down. He just jumped back up and kicked her sword out of her hand.

'Hmm, I've underestimated you, Yusuke.' Amaya smirked, as she got into fighting position.

'Well now ya know, he's alot tougher than he looks, talks, acts...' Kohana shouted.

'HEY!' Yusuke shouted, shaking his fist at Kohana.

'Tisk, tisk, focus on the battle!' Amaya said, kneeing Yusuke in the stomach. He hit the ground a few inches away from the end of the arena, and jumped right back on his feet.

'So, you wanna get serious? Well, let's get serious. SPIRIT GUN!' He yelled. Amaya jumped to the side just like he had expected. So he jumped forward and punched her in the jaw. Luckly it wasn't broken, so she jumped right up and started fighting again. She faked left and jabbed right, hitting him in the nose. Then immediately she kneed him in the groin. And that was it for Yusuke. He fell to the ground holding his family jewels.

"Oh, thats gotta hurt." Amaya thought.

'I think Yusuke's out too. So Amaya wins!' Kohana said, as she helped Yusuke to the sidelines.

'So who am I up against next?'

'Hn. I'll fight you.' Hiei said.

'Finally, some one who looks worth my time!' Amaya said. She grabbed her sword and got into fighting position, as Hiei pulled out his katana and did the same.

'Ready, set, FIGHT!' Kohana yelled.

Amaya jumped up, with her sword ready, only to have it bloked by Hiei's katana. He then took the chance to kick the back of her knees and make her fall. She just barely rolled out of the way of his katana. The she jumped up and ran at him again. He was expecting Amaya to do that, so he did the same. But he jumped up right before she got close enough to hit him, and sliced he right shoulder. She winced and dropped her sword, giving Hiei the chance to land another attack. He ran at her and was about to hit her again, but she moved back and put out her foot, which he tripped over. Then she jumped up and grabbed his katana. And the fight ended with Amaya holding Hiei's katana to his neck.

'And Amaya wins again!' Kohana cheered.

'Yea, but that was a close one.' Amaya said, handing Hiei his katana and grabbing her sword.

'And you hurt your shoulder, here.' Kohana said, grabbing something from a first aid kit. 'Try some of this cream.'

'I'm fine.'

'Just put it on. It really works miracels.'

'Fine.' Amaya said, roughly grabbing the bottle. She put it on and within minuets her cut was healed. 'Where'd ya get this stuff?'

'I make it, no big deal. So do ya think your ready for the last fight?'

'Oh yea.' Amaya said, as she and Kurama got into the arena.

'Ready, set, FIGHT!' Kohana yelled.

Amaya watched as Kurama pulled out a rose.

'You're gonna fight me with a rose? Ya gotta be crazy!' She laughed. Kurama just smirked as the rose turned into the rose whip. But Amaya was still laughing, so he attacked her and slashed her mid stomach, which snapped her back into focus. 'Ok, that's better. Now let's fight.'

Amaya jumped forward to attack, but Kurama used his whip to send her back. But she's so hard headed, she just jumped forward again. But this time he wrapped the rose whip around her sword and pulled out of her hands, and out of the arena. She knew that would give her a real disadvantage, but she didn't care. She just used her claws to slice his arm and kick off of his chest in one swift move. He stambled back a little but regained his composure, and attacked her again, wrapping his whip around her wrist and pulling her back. She just used her free hand to rip off the whip and jumped away from him. She ran to the end of the arena and grabbed one of the swords that were lined up against the wall. She then got back in fighting stance, ready for his next attack. He figured she was ready and slashed at her again. But this time she used that tiny brain of hers, and jumped to the side. She then ran at him, dodging every attack that came her way. And when she finally got close enough, she kicked his hand, causing him to drop the rose whip, and round-house kicked him in the face. But when she did that, he grabbed her sword and held it to her neck.

'And Kurama wins!' Kohana cheered.

'Whoa, that was awesome!' Amaya said.

'Yea, you almost won. But I finally figured out your plan at the end, and countered it.' Kurama smiled.

'Well, Amaya, I think your ready for this tournament.' Kohana said. Amaya smiled at her.

"Yea, get ready demon world." She thought. "Amaya Kensei's comming for ya."

_Hannah 'I finally finished this chapter!'_

_Katie 'FINALLY!'_

_Chrissy 'Yea, Hannah, what took ya so long!'_

_Hannah 'I've been so buisy. And with my mom always around, and being as paranoid as she is... But now I should be able to update a little faster, but I'm not making any promises. So, did my favorite puppy miss me? -Pats Inu's head-'_

_Inu 'Will you stop that!'_

_Hannah 'Bad doggy, SIT!'_

_Inu 'Ack! -Eats dirt-'_

_Katie 'HEY! I'm the one that sits my Inu-kun!'_

_Inu '-Eats more dirt-'_

_Katie 'Oh, sorry Inu-kun!'_

_Hannah 'Well, just come back later for the next part! And don't forget to review! Remember, ten out of thirty-one equals not good.'_


	26. IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE

_Hannah 'Ahoy-hoy! I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, but I still own the OCs. Now I know the last chapter may not have been as good as the other chapters, but I was in such a hurry! I wanted to have Amaya fight everyone at once. So I just typed up the fights as quick as I could. And I always do the fights in that order for some reason. And I know Yusuke, and Hiei are really tough, but I'm having trouble getting time to write. So sorry if any of you weren't happy with the last chappy! So I thought I'd give you a preview for the next chappy. I hope this gives you a little insite on my ideas for the last chapter!'_

Amaya fell backwards, landing on her butt.

'C'mon! Get up! Your startin to get lazy!' Yusuke shouted.

'Why do we have to train more! We've been training so much!' She shouted back.

'Amaya, the Dark Tournament's coming up in less than a week.' Kohana said. 'You had plenty of energy when we started training. But you used all of it then! And that's not a good thing. You have to learn to use your energy wisely.'

Amaya and the boys had been training alot more since they started a few months ago. Amaya had been learning a thing or two, but she still couldn't get over using all of her energy at once. Kohana had tried to explain how to conserve energy while fighting, but with her stomach expanding she couldn't show her how. Everyone had tried to help her, but she still seemed to get extremely tired after training, so they had to start practicing the basics again. And Amaya had been doing better, but she still seemed to have problems when they would do continuous battles.

'Let's try it again.' Yusuke said.

'Fine.' Amaya growled, as she got to her feet.

'Ready, set, FIGHT!' Kohana yelled.

Yusuke ran towards Amaya, who jumped back. She tried to punch him in the face, but he ducked and kicked her in the stomach. She fell back and landed on her back.

'Aww great.' Kohana mumbled, slapping her hand against her forehead. 'Ok, let's go over this again. Amaya don't always be so... so angry when fighting. Let's try working on your defence again.'

'Ok.' Amaya said. She got back into fighting stance as Yusuke, Hiei, Kurama, and Kuwabara all did the same.

'Ready, set, FIGHT!' Kohana yelled.

Yusuke started punching at Amaya right away. She blocked all of his hits, and took a step back. Next Kurama lashed at her with the rose whip. She dodged every attack, but was starting to get tired. Kuwabara then attempted to hit her but she doged all of his attacks easily. Then Hiei started slashing at her. She was just barely dodging his attacks, untill she took another step back. Then Hiei started attacking faster and more precise. And Amaya was already tired and panting, so she got hit on her side, her shoulder, and her hip. Then Yusuke jumped forward and kicked her in the back, causing her to fall forward.

'Ok, that's enough!' Kohana yelled, as she rushed forward with the first aid kit. 'You ok, Amaya?'

'Yea. But I still can't take all of them at once!'

'Your doing better than before. Just don't push yourself too hard. And I think you've trained enough for today.'

'Ok.' Amaya said, getting up and heading to her bedroom.

'She's still using all her energy at once.' Yusuke said.

'I know. But you only fight like once a day, right?' Kohana said.

'Yea, but some of the fights can end up being pretty long.'

'Hmm... I still think she'll do fine. She may not be the brightest crayon in the box, but she's very strong willed. I think she'll do fine. I mean, look at you, Yusuke. You're a dunce, but your still so tough.'

'HEY!'

'Oh shut up, it was a compliment... Now let's get something to eat, I'm starved.'


	27. The Dark Tournament Begins!

_Hannah 'Olleh! I t'nod nwo Uy Uy Ohsukah! Tub I od nwo eht s'CO!'_

_Everyone but Chrissy 'Wha?'_

_Chrissy 'For those of you who don't speak Hannah, she said, 'Hello! I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho! But I do own the OC's!'_

_Katie 'I didn't know Hannah was a language...'_

_Chrissy 'Oh yes. There's a whole Hannah culture, even a world!'_

_Hannah 'And it ROCKS! -Floats above ground-'_

_Chrissy 'And did I mention Hannians defy all logic, and the laws of physics.'_

_Kurama 'Apparently not.'_

_Hannah 'Ok, insanity aside... I AM SO FREKIN SORRY! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME FOR NOT UPDATING QUICKER! I know I'm a total idiot for doing stupid things like nearly breaking my arm, and more things that I won't mention... But I still feel really bad about making you wait so long! So I am prepared for threats!'_

_Katie 'Oh believe me, you'll be getting plenty of those!'_

_Hannah 'I already knew that... But yea, my updates might be a bit weird for the next two or three or even four months, so if it seems strange try to understand... I HAVE A LIFE TOO!'_

_Amber 'I never woulda guessed.'_

_Chrissy 'Dido.'_

_Hannah '...WHAT'S THAT S'POSED TO MEAN!'_

_Marjorie 'Just do what your good at, and get on with the story.'_

_Hannah '-Mummbles something about stupid mortals- Alright, on with the chappy! Oh, and just so ya know, Kohana will be going through MAJOR mood swings. But it's really funny! So now, on with the chappy! Really!'_

* * *

Recap:

'Hmm... I still think she'll do fine. She may not be the brightest crayon in the box, but she's very strong willed. I think she'll do fine. I mean, look at you, Yusuke. You're a dunce, but your still so tough.'

'HEY!'

'Oh shut up, it was a compliment... Now let's get something to eat, I'm starved.'

Chapter twenty-seven: The Dark Tournament Begins!

A few days later, the guys, and Amaya, were set to leave for Hangman Island, but not before they said their goodbyes.

'Kohana, please promise me that you won't do anything dangerous while I'm gone.' Kurama said.

'I won't! Everything will be fine!' She reassured. 'Don't worry I'll have Yura and Yumi and Myuo with me at all times!'

'I just want to make sure your safe.'

'As I said, don't worry about me! I'll be fine, and it's not like your never gonna see me again!'

'I know, but I am gonna be at the Dark Tournament for a while.'

Kohana just smiled and kissed him. 'Just relax, you will see me again. Now you should probably go. See ya soon.'

'Yea, see you soon.'

Meanwhile, Yura was saying goodbye to Hiei.

'Just make sure you don't go gettin' yourself killed, ok?' Yura smiled.

'Hn. Like any of those pathetic excuses for demons could kill me.' Hiei smirked.

'I know, you'll put all those freaks to shame. I just want you to be safe.'

'You don't have to worry about that.' He said, as he pulled her into a passionate, mind-blowing kiss. But sadly their passionate moment was interrupted by a gel obsessed idiot.

'Let's get going!' Yusuke shouted.

Hiei growled, but turned around to leave.

'See ya later!' Yura called.

And as Kohana and Kurama, and Yura and Hiei said their goodbyes Amaya made sure Myuo was ready to handle Akira.

'You're sure he won't find out, right?' Amaya asked.

'Yea, now relax. If Akira asks where you you took up that offer from Otome, the girl from your old school who's parents own a spa, for a week long spa treatment. You'll also try to call every now and then, and you'll be back soon. That's it, right?'

'Yea, and that my cell will be off most of the time, so he shouldn't try calling.'

'Ok, ok, I got it.'

'Good... Well I should get going.'

'Ok, I'll see you later.'

'Later.'

So team Urameshi headed off to the Dark Tournament, to face danger, pain, and surprise... But for now we stay with Kohana and the others. After the guys, and Amaya, left, Kohana ran to her room and pulled out a backpack and started packing her clothes. And as Yura headed off to her room, she noticed Kohana packing clothes through her open door.

'Uhhh... Kohana?' Yura asked.

'Oh! Yura! What are you doing here!' Kohana asked, trying to hide her bag behind her.

'I noticed you doing something strange in your room, since you left your door open. But the real question is what are you doing?' Yura said, eyeing Kohana suspiciously.

'I'm not doing anything! What makes you think I'm doing something! I'm completely innocent!'

'Innocent, eh? What makes you think I'm accusing you of something?'

Kohana laughed nervously. 'I just- It's... You...'

'Kohana... what's behind you?'

'Oh! N-nothing!'

'What is it... Show me.'

'No!' Kohana said, turning around and grabbing her backpack.

'Kohana!' Yura shouted, as she started wrestling with Kohana for the bag...

Well in the end, Kohana was sitting in the corner, pouting, and Yura looking through what Kohana had packed.

'Clothes? A hair brush? A tooth brush? Why are you packing this stuff?' Yura asked.

'Well... I... You see...'

'You weren't planning on going anywhere, were you?'

'Well... I was just...'

'You weren't planning on heading to the Dark Tournament, like Kurama told you not to, were you?'

'I know what he said! But I have to be there to cheer him on! You know you want to be there for Hiei!'

'But what about your safety! You aren't the most popular demon in demon world, and your pregnant, so that makes you vulnerable.'

'Oh, will everyone quit treating me like I'm a baby! I'm carrying one, I didn't become one! Shesh!' She pouted.

'Well, either way, you sure are acting like one...'

'Humph! Well, I'm going wether you like it or not! Myuo's coming and Keiko's coming and Botan's coming and Shizuru's coming and Atsuko's coming and Yukina's coming Yumi's coming and Rachel's coming and Koenma's coming! So you can come with, or just sit back and stay here. Your choice. But just so ya know, we'll all be leaving tonight. So if you wanna come, meet us in Koenma's office at seven.'

So for the rest of that day, Kohana just kinda sat around eating garlic crackers and rocky road ice cream, and watching TV. She was extremely boored, but couldn't do anything, so she really didn't have a choice. But around four o'clock Akira came in and looked around the room.

'Have you seen Amaya lately?' He asked. Kohana looked at him, and started getting nervous. So she did the first thing she could think of and shoved ten or twelve crackers in her mouth.

'Welf, Amfya if fonna fe fone fof a whifle! (Well, Amaya is gonna be gone for a while!)' She mummbled.

'...Ok... Do you know where she is?'

'Shef's aft tef teformfamenf. Buf ton'f worfy shf'll be fack soof! (She's at the tournament. But don't worry she'll be back soon!)' She smiled. Akira didn't understand any of what she had said, but he still nodded.

'Well, can you tell her I'll be gone for a little bit?'

'No probflem!'

Alright, see ya.' He said, eyeing Kohana suspiciously. But she just smiled and waved as he walked out.

Well, seven rolled around pretty quickly and everyone came to Koenma's office. Kohana frowned since Yura wasn't there, but she still focused on making a portal to Hangman Island. 'Ok, is everyone ready to go?' She asked. There was a chorus of yes', so Kohana summoned the portal. Koenma, in his teen form, walked through first, then Botan, then Atsuko, then Shizuru, then Yukina, then Keiko, then Yumi. Myuo turned around and looked at Kohana.

'Are you sure you wan't to go? It might get kinda dangerous.' She asked.

'Yea, I'm one hundred percent sure. I mean, it's not like I'm gonna be fighting in the tournament!'

'Well, if your sure...' Myuo then turned back around and walked into the portal.

'Looks like I'm last...' Kohana mummbled, as she walked toward the portal.

'WAIT!'

Kohana immediately stopped and smiled, she turned around and saw Yura running toward her. 'Yura! You came!'

'Yea.' She smiled. 'I thought if I couldn't stop you, I might as well join you.'

'Well then, let's go!' Kohana put out her arm and Yura took it, and they both walked proudly into the portal.

'There you are!' Botan said, as soon as Yura and Kohana went through. 'I thought we had lost you somehow!'

'Eh, you know I'm hard to loose.' Kohana said. 'So, we gonna get this road on the show?'

'It's show on the road.' Keiko said.

'Whatever! Tamato, tomato, patato, potato! Who cares! Let's just go and surprise the team!'

So all the girls, and Koenma, headed to team Urameshi's room. Meanwhlile, the team was just getting comfortable. Well, almost all of the team, Amaya was a different story.

'So, who are we fighting first again?' Amaya asked, as she continued to pace around the room.

'We'll be fighting the Jolly Devil Six, just like last year. Now will you relax! You're starting to drive me crazy!' Yusuke said.

'I just wanna fight! I am so ready for this! And I can't wait!'

'Well, for now just relax. And don't forget to save your energy!'

"Blah, blah!" Amaya thought. "I just wanna fight. Wait a minuet... is that Myuo's scent? What could she be doing here? But, wait... it's not only her scent! Everyone's here! Hmm... should I tell the guys or should I not. Hehehe... I don't think I will."

Hiei frowned at the fact that Amaya was snikering about something, and also because he couldn't read her mind. "What could she be laughing at..."

Suddenly someone kicked down the door, and standing in the doorway was none other that Kohana! 'WE'RE HERE!' She called rather loudly.

'Kohana, what are you doing here?" Kurama said, rushing over to her.

'I came to see you!'

'You shouldn't be here-'

'You mean you don't wanna see me?' She said as she started to cry.

Yura sighed and rolled her eyes thinking, "Here we go again."

Kurama put his arms around her. 'I didn't mean that! I was just surprised!'

'No! You don't want to see me! It's because I'm fat isn't it!' She said, shoving his arms off.

Kohana continued to cry and say things like 'You're just ashamed to be seen with me!' or 'I can't help that I look like a cow!' and everyone else couldn't help but burst out laughing.

'Huh...' Kohana looked over at Yusuke and saw he was still laughing. So she went over and looked at him curiously. 'What's so funny?'

'Nothing.' Yusuke said, between laughs.

'What's so funny?' She demanded.

'Nothing!'

Kohana got really mad and stomped on his foot. 'MEANIE!' Then she started to cry again.

'Oh Kohana...' Yura cooed.

'What?' She sniffled.

'I have candy for you...'

And in the blink of an eye Kohana was standing infront of Yura jumping up and down like a child at Chistmas. She was also chanting, 'CANDY! CANDY! CANDY! CANDY!' Yura just rolled her eyes and pulled a lolly pop, (ya know, the big swirly ones that can sometimes be bigger than your own head), and Kohana snatched it and somehow fit it all into her mouth. Everyone just continued to laugh at Kohana's childish antics. After Kohana finished her lolly pop, everyone finnally started to relax.

'I see you've made more friends this year...' A voice called from the doorway. Everyone looked over and saw the cutest little boy standing there. He had brown hair and three stars on his left cheek. And of course Kohana was the first to respond to this. She ran over to him and pulled him into the biggest bone-crushing hug she could.

'Oh my god! He's soooooooooo cute!' She squealed, continuing to suffocate the boy in her chest. (A/N If you haven't figured out who the boy is by now, you have problems!)

"I really hope that isn't how she's going to treat our child..." Kurama thought, as an anime sweat drop appeared on his head.

'Uh, Kohana? You might wanna stop before the kid stops breathing.' Myuo said.

'Whoops! I'm sorry little boy, you're just so cute!' Kohana giggled.

'Uh, it's ok...' He said.

'So, what's your name?'

'I'm Rinku... Man, you guys haven't changed a bit. Other than the new girls and the psycopathic chick with ya.'

'Hey! Lay off! I'm pregnant!'

'So, what are you doin here?' Yusuke said.

'I thought I'd meet our first opponents, but when I saw it was you guys I just had to see if you were the same.' Rinku smirked.

'So, is Chuu here too?'

'Yea, I am.' Chuu said leaning on the door way.

'Long time no see. So are you ready for this years fight?'

'Yea, I'm ready to win this year. So, what's with all the new sheilas?'

'Hiya! You're ugly and smell like booze! My name's Kohana!' Kohana smiled. Everyone just kinda stared at her like she was crazy.

'Kohana! Don't be rude! I'm sorry about Kohana. My name's Yura.' Yura said. But Chuu just laughed hard and long, and soon enough everyone was starring at him like he was crazy.

'This little sheila's got spunk, I like 'er.' He smiled at her.

'You have a funny accent. Is it Australian?'

'That it is.'

'So you guys found four other guys?' Yusuke said, trying to get back to why Rinku and Chuu were there in the first place.

'Yea, and most of them are stronger than Zeru was!' Rinku said.

'But ain't none of them stronger than me.' Chuu smirked.

Suddenly Chuu and Rinku noticed how late it was getting. 'Well, me and Chuu should get goin.' Rinku said, as he headed for the door.

'Yea, I dun want any of ya bein too tired tomorrow. And I want you,' he pointed at Yusuke, 'to be ready for our rematch tomorrow. See ya'll tomorrow.'

Once the guys had left an un-easy silence fell over the room. That is, untill Kohana broke it. 'They seemed nice!'

'Yea, now they seem nice. But you should see them tomorrow, they can be deadly.' Keiko said.

'Awww, c'mon! Rinku is just like a little teddy bear! And Chuu may be ugly and stupid, but he seems cool!'

'Just wait till tomorrow, you'll see what they're really capable of.' Kuwabara said.

"Maybe he's right. Rinku's cute, but he has a strong aura, considering his size. And Chuu's aura, seemed so... strange. Well, I guess I'll find out what's what tomorrow..."

* * *

_Hannah 'Now please... DON'T KILL ME!'_

_Angry mob of fans 'Why shouldn't we?'_

_Hannah 'Well, first off, if you kill me you'll never find out how this story ends! And secondly, I won't be able to say any of my excuses!'_

_Chrissy 'We heard all of them!'_

_Hannah 'Well, I actually have a new one! Everyone kept asking or, in Chrissy and Katie's cases, demanding for me to update. And I couldn't get this part written! I've slowly been getting more and more of this chappy done over the past two months. But people keep asking for more, so I thought I'd give them what I've got.'_

_Marjorie 'But nothing really happened!'_

_Hannah 'I told you, I gave you what I had! I am truly sorry for how screwed up this chappy was and I'm going to try to get the next one out sooner! It's just, so much has been happening lately, and I haven't had the mind or the heart to write. I'm afraid I'm running out of umph.'_

_Katie 'What do you mean?'_

_Amber 'You're not stopping the story, are you?'_

_Chrissy 'Cuz if you are... -Pounds hand with fist threateningly-'_

_Hannah 'No of course not! I'm just saying I've hit a rutt. So please try to understand, I'm sorta going through a phase. And hopefully I'll be back to normal soon.'_

_Angry mob of fans 'Ok, we'll give a break... But you better get back to normal soon! Cuz if you don't...'_

_Hannah 'Yea, yea, I know... Oh, and I also wanted to thank everyone for standing by me! All the reviews are such and inspiration! And their also the only reason I'm continuing this story! So, thanks again!'_


	28. Vote

Hello people! I know I haven't updated in forever, but I am a dumb ass. And I'm willing to admit it. I just wanted to know, do you want me to skip the fighting in the tournament? Cuz if I did, I'd be able to update. Yea, I'm clueless. I just need you guys to vote. So yea, just review and tell me what you think, should I be a slow ass and attempt to write out the tournament, or should I jsut give you the basic idea of what happens? Let me know! Cuz all I had done was this:

* * *

Recap:

Once the guys had left an un-easy silence fell over the room. That is, untill Kohana broke it. 'They seemed nice!'

'Yea, now they seem nice. But you should see them tomorrow, they can be deadly.' Keiko said.

'Awww, c'mon! Rinku is just like a little teddy bear! And Chuu may be ugly and stupid, but he seems cool!'

'Just wait till tomorrow, you'll see what they're really capable of.' Kuwabara said.

"Maybe he's right. Rinku's cute, but he has a strong aura, considering his size. And Chuu's aura, seemed so... strange. Well, I guess I'll find out what's what tomorrow..."

Chapter twenty-eight: The Jolly Devil Six

The next day, the girls (and Koenma) we're silently waiting for the tournament to begin in their awesome seats. While the team all stood together, waiting for the Jolly Devil Six to show up.

'Where are they?' Amaya asked. She was still just as eager to fight as she was the night before.

'WILL YOU SHUT UP!' Yusuke shouted. 'That's like the two millionth you've asked!'

'Well I didn't think we'd have to wait this long!'

'It's only been two minuets.' Kurama commented.

Amaya sweat dropped. 'But it still FEELS longer than that!'

'Good morning, everyone!' The announcer (I forgot her name...) said as she walked onto the middle of the arena. 'I now declare the Dark Tournament officially underway!'

'FINALLY!' Amaya shouted.

'First off we have TEAM URAMESHI!'

* * *

Yea, I'm pathetic... 


	29. Back to Normal

_Hannah: OMG I'm actually back!!!_

_Katie: I'm still gonna kill you!!!_

_Hannah: Oh, what wonderful support. Not to mention the fact that we're related..._

_Chrissy and Amber: Fine then we'll kill you!!_

_Hannah: But then how will you find out how the story ends?_

_Amber: Us and the mob of angry fans will make you finish it, and then kill you!!_

_Hannah: Now I'm kinda afraid to finish it!_

_Chrissy: Then we'll just kill you now!!_

_Hannah: All right! All right! I'll finish it!!_

_Katie: You better..._

_Hannah: It's a sad day when you become accustom to death threats..._

_Katie: Well, you're a sad person then._

_Hannah: Well, how 'bout we get on with the story!_

* * *

Summary of the Dark Tournament:

Kohana throws benches when she gets mad.

Amaya get's a boyfriend.

Akira's an overprotective idiot.

Myuo fights the last round for Amaya, and wins!

Team Urameshi wins while causing more damage than the last time!

Chapter twenty-nine: Back to Normal

'It's so good to be back!' Kohana said, kicking off her shoes and laying down on the couch.

'I know it feels like forever since we've had time to relax.' Yumi said, moving her older sisters feet so she could sit down.

'I'm just glad it's over!' Myuo said as she sat on one of the chairs. Kohana jumped up suddenly and ran to the bathroom. 'So she's still got some of the morning sickness left?'

'Yea, she's been throwing up constantly, and then she goes and eats some deformed meal of things that don't even go together.' Yura said, taking Kohana's spot on the couch.

'Well this is what happens when you do..._it_.' Myuo commented.

'That's gross.' Yumi said. 'If it causes you to act like Kohana is now, I never wanna do _it_... whatever it is.'

'I'll tell ya about it when you're older.' Yura said.

Meanwhile, Kohana had finished throwing up and was walking back to the living room when she heard two people arguing. 'Akira, please talk to me!!' Amaya begged.

'You lied to me and got a boyfriend! There's nothing more to talk about!' Akira shouted, storming out of the room and past Kohana without even noticing her.

Kohana looked into the room and saw Amaya looking down so she couldn't see her face. 'Amaya, are you ok?'

'I'm fine. But my brother's an ass!' She said, her voice cracking slightly. Kohana ran over and gave her a gentle hug.

'I think I know a way to fix this. Just come with me.' Kohana took her hand and gave pulled her into the living room. 'Have any of you guys seen Akira?'

'Yea, he's right behind you.' Yura said.

Kohana turned around and smiled mischieviously. "Now it's time to fix things!" She said, grabbing Akira and Amaya and shoving them into a room and placing the couch in the way so they couldn't open the door.

'Kohana? What are you doing?' Kurama asked, noticing that the couch was moved.

'Fixing things!' She grinned. 'I'm a good fixer!'

'Don't mind her, she's mentally instable.' Myuo said, not looking up from the book she had.

Kohana crossed her arms and sat down on the couch. 'Meanie.' She pouted.

Meanwhile, Akira was still acting like a child and giving his sister the cold shoulder.

'I think when she said "fix it" she meant we should talk.' Amaya said.

'There's nothing to talk about!' Akira said shortly.

'But their is! I don't understand why you're so cold!'

Akira looked at his sister and saw the sadness in her eyes. '...I'm just afraid to lose you to anyone! You're my baby sister, I don't want you to get hurt!' He said, finally giving in.

'You're not losing me! I'm your sister, and just because I get a boyfriend doesn't mean I'm going to forget about you. Please, just give Ryuichi a chance.' Amaya said, giving her brother puppy dog eyes.

Akira looked at her and sighed. 'Fine, but if he hurts you, I'll castrate him... and then kill him.'

Amaya ran over and hugged Akira. 'Thank you so much!!'

Just then to door opened and Kohana stood there. 'Is everything better now?'

'Much better!' Amaya smiled.

'YAY!!! Now I'm gonna go get some popcorn, peanutbutter, jellybean, and pickle juice soup!' Kohana said cheerily as she skipped off to the kitchen.

'Great, now I feel like throwing up!' Akira frowned.

As Amaya and Akira joined everyone in the living room, Yura slipped off down the hall. She came to Hiei's room and stopped. "Should I go in? Is he even in there? Well, I did want to talk with him..." Yura reached for the doorknob but before she could grab it the door opened. But all the lights were off and nobody was inside. 'Hiei?' She called, walking into his bedroom. Before she could do anything she heard the door shut and felt someone kissing her neck.

'You startled me, Hiei.' She said, turning around to face him.

'Hn.' He replied, pulling her into a passionate kiss. He ran his tongue across her lips asking for entrance which she quickly granted him. Yura wrapped her arms around him and pressed her body closer to his. He gracefully picked her up and carried her to his bed without breaking the kiss once. His tongue rubbed against hers causing her to moan with pleasure. He then proceeded to move down to her neck which he nibbled and sucked.

'Oh, Hiei...' Yura moaned. Hiei smirked and continues sucking and biting her neck as his hand rubbed her thigh. His hands then moved to take off her shirt, but she stopped him. 'I-I'm not quite ready for that just yet.' She sighed, getting off of the bed. 'I guess we'll have to continue this another time.'

Yura then left Hiei's room and headed back to the living room where Kohana was eating her disgusting excuse for a meal. 'YURA!!' Kohana shouted, tackling Yura.

'What, Kohana?' Yura asked, lying under her fairly heavy friend.

'I dunno, I just felt like saying hi!!' Kohana smiled broadly.

'Hi, but you aren't as light as you were before...' Yura said.

'ARE YOU SAYING I'M FAT!?!' Kohana shouted. She got up and then started crying. 'I CAN'T HELP THAT I'M EATING ALL THE TIME!! I KNOW I COULD DROP A COUPLE POUNDS BUT IT'S JUST SO HARD!!!' She sobbed.

'Kohana, please.' Kurama cooed. 'You're not fat, you're beautiful.'

'YAY! Kurama, I love you!!' Kohana smiled, latching onto Kurama and hugging him tightly.

'I love you too.' He replied.

* * *

_Hannah: Tada! Another chappy out!_

_Chrissy: YAY!! We love you again now!_

_Hannah: Yup! I'm finally outta my slump!_

_Katie: Yeah, after making us wait for like a year..._

_Hannah: But the important thing is that I'm back! And I should be able to finish writing this story!!_

_Amber: You better finish writing it! I know where you live!_

_Hannah: No you don't, you just know what state I live in._

_Chrissy: But I know where you live._

_Hannah: Oh shit, you do._

_Chrissy: And so does Marjorie._

_Hannah: Ok, while I go change my name and flee the country, you guys review and come back soon for the next part! Hurry and pack, Kurama, we're heading for Mexico!_

_Katie: Oh no you don't, get back here!!!_


	30. Why now?

Hannah: Well, they found me in Mexico, so I guess I'll post this before they start killing me.

Chrissy: But you forgot that we're gonna make you finish it before we kill you.

Hannah: Waah!! Kurama save me!! -Hides behind Kurama-

Marjorie: Loser...

Hannah: Too Lazy to do long authors notes so just enjoy the next part.

* * *

Recap:

'Kohana, please.' Kurama cooed. 'You're not fat, you're beautiful.'

'YAY! Kurama, I love you!!' Kohana smiled, latching onto Kurama and hugging him tightly.

'I love you too.' He replied.

Chapter Thrity: Why now?

The months just flew by for the gang and all their friends. Things in demon world had quieted down a bit, so Team Urameshi barely had any missions any more. Which was good news for Kohana, considering her stomach was a big as a watermelon.

'Oh, Kurama!!' Kohana squealed as she laid her hand on her stomach. 'Come over here and feel the baby kick!'

Kurama smiled as he laid his hand on her stomach and felt a light kick. 'The baby's been very energetic lately.' He mentioned.

'Uh-huh! I bet she's just about ready to come out!' Kohana smiled. 'I really hope it's soon! I can't wait till I can fit into my old clothes again!'

'You do know that sometimes women still have extra weight, even after having a baby.' Myuo mentioned.

'WHAT?!?!?!' Kohana shouted.

'What's wrong with her?' Yusuke said as he walked into the room.

'But I wanna be skinny again!!" She cried.

'You will be!' Kurama tried to reassure her. 'Please don't cry.'

Then Yura came out of the kitchen. 'Kohana, I have cookies.' She said.

'A-are they double fudge, cherry, black pepper, almond, onion, oatmeal cookies with the cream cheese frosting?' Kohana asked, looking over at Yura with slightly teary eyes.

'Yup! And their nice and warm.' Yura smiled.

'YAY!!! COOKIES!!!!' Kohana shouted, getting up and running into the kitchen.

Amaya shuddered. 'I don't think even a normal pregnant woman would eat that...'

'Yeah, but Kohana's not normal.' Myuo said.

'You got that right.' Yura mummbled as the stench of Kohana's cookies filled her nose. She loved her best friend dearly, but there were somethings that Kohana did that even she found odd.

Meanwhile, Botan rushed into Koenma's office. 'You called, sir?'

'THIS IS TERRIBLE!!!' Koenma shouted.

'What is it?' Botan asked, starting to get worried herself.

'There are hoards demons flooding into spirit world, and their all coming here!!'

'But how are they getting through?'

Koenma started to calm down a bit. 'I don't know, but their being led by the Yami!!' He laid his head down on his desk for a moment. 'Botan, I need you to go warn Kohana and the others. I know that she's the one their after, and with her in that state she could easily be taken, or worse, killed!'

'All right, sir!' Botan said, rushing to help the gang.

Back in the kitchen Kohana continued inhaleing her cookies until she felt an odd sensation in her stomach, followed by her water breaking. 'Kurama!!' She shouted, holding her stomach. 'Yura!! Help!!'

Kurama rushed into the kitchen, followed closely by Yura and everyone else. 'Kohana!' Yura shouted.

'We've got to get you to the doctor!' Kurama said, picking her up and carrying her to the hospital area.

But just as he entered the living room when Botan appeared. 'Kohana! The y-'

'NO TIME!! We've got to get her to the hospital!' Yura cut in, moving Botan out of the way so Kurama could get through.

'Oh no! This is the worst possible time!' Botan said.

'Well this baby isn't going to wait!' Kohana growled.

'But I have to tell you all about th-' Botan was cut off again by Myuo.

'Stop talking and let them get her to the hospitl.' She said, glaring at Botan.

Botan sighed and just stood back. 'Why now...' She said to herself before running after everyone else.

Once Kohana was at the hospital area Yura talked with Botan. 'Now, what were you trying to tell everyone earlier?'

'There are hundreds of demons coming here now.' She shouted.

'Huh...' Amaya got up and ran over to Botan. 'WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US EARLIER?!?!?!'

'Well, I would have, but everyone kept threatening me!'

Yusuke jumped up. 'C'mon we can take on a couple hundread puny demons!'

'Yeah! Let's go!' Kuwabaka agreed.

'Not so fast, boys.' Botan said. 'They're not just puny demons, plus they're being led by the Yami!'

'We have to get Kohana outta here then!' Rachel said.

Akira shook his head. 'It's not like we can move a woman in labor just like that.'

'Well, we have to think of something!' Amaya said, punching Akira in the arm for being such a downer.

'We should ask Koenma.' Yumi said.

'No, Koenma doesn't have any idea either.' Botan said.

'We fight.' Yura simply said.

'What?'

'If there aren't any other options than we should stand and fight.' She said, standing up and deciding to take charge.

'But there are so many...'

'So what then? Do we give up and die? Let Kohana be taken, or worse, killed!? I don't know about you, but I sure as hell don't feel like dieing today! And I'm not going to let my best friend die either! Even if I'm the only one out there, I'm going to fight! So whoever's going to help should come with me!' Yura said, walking towards the door.

'I'm in.' Myuo said.

'Me too!' Amaya called.

'I think we're all in.' Rachel smiled.

* * *

Hannah: And there it is! I hope you all enjoyed it! Sadly this is the second to last chapter. Unless something happens the next one will be the real end.

Chrissy: So you don't want to miss that!

Marjorie: I know, Hannah actually finishing something!

Hannah: Nyah!! -Sticks out tongue-

Katie: So don't forget to review and come back soon!


End file.
